Security
by my own patronus
Summary: After Blaine is beaten at his high school's Sadie Hawkins dance, he must find a way to trust the world again and begin to heal. Eventual Klaine. Warnings: homophobia, language, violence. Glee characters belongs to Ryan Murphy.
1. Prologue

_A/N: I just got my wisdom teeth out, which was not nearly as terrifying as I thought it would be. However, I was a little out of it when I got home, and ended up writing this. Well, not exactly this. This is the edited version, because my drugged up brain is not very good at grammar, nor is it all that literate. I thought the idea seemed okay, and I didn't want all that work to go to waste (even though I wasn't totally aware of what I was doing initially). I'm also posting this because I feel super guilty about letting Stanton just sit around. Believe me, IT WILL BE FINISHED EVENTUALLY. I just didn't realize that having a full-time job would be even worse for finding time to write than college. So, enjoy this for now!_

_PS I'm so sorry that I keep doing this to Blaine (I have a few other stories tumbling around in my head that have to deal with Blaine being bullied too). He was just the character with the most 'mystery' in his past so it was easiest to fill in. I can't write humor or romance to save my life, so Blaine is stuck in my angsty stories._

* * *

_Blaine, Kurt, New Directions, and pretty much everything else belongs to Glee/Fox/Ryan Murphy._

_Warnings: Language and bullying_

* * *

Blaine barely remembers a time when security lines at airports weren't a pain. He was only 6 when 9/11 happened, after all, and his memories are pretty fuzzy before then. He remembers the important stuff about his life - friends and school - but not the seemingly trivial details about how he used to be able to go all the way to the gate to say goodbye to his grandparents when they left to go back to Chicago after visiting.

For all he knew, security at the airport was always a pain. He always had to take off his shoes, and keep his tiny bottles of contact solution and other liquids in a plastic bag. He always had to try to stuff his things into two carry-ons.

And after freshman year, he always had to be privately screened instead of going through a metal detector.


	2. Chapter 1

Blaine started to question himself in the spring of sixth grade. The year of sex ed. The boys and girls were separated into two classrooms and had to watch squirm-worthy movies about masturbation, how babies were made, safe sex and abstinence, and a whole host of other awkward topics. The final film was about the one word that he'd heard tossed around the school yard, but never fully understood. _Gay_.

A boy would tell another boy that he was gay if he missed an easy shot when playing soccer in P.E. A girl laughed and scoffed, throwing out the word when a boy wore a pink shirt. Sometimes, it was just a casual remark that could seemingly apply to any situation in which one messed up. "That's so gay."

The movie explained it differently. The narrator explained in a soft monotone that being gay was when a boy liked another boy or a girl liked another girl. _Liked _liked. Being gay, the narrator asserted, was nothing to be ashamed over, but there were different risks and considerations. At this point, his teacher had turned off the movie. It was no more graphic than any of the other films they had been subjected to, but Blaine could tell that Mr. Harding, the health teacher, was uncomfortable. And he couldn't blame him. Because suddenly, Blaine began to wonder if he was gay.

He had never had a crush on anyone, girl _or _boy. But he had found himself drinking in the images of the mens' bodies in the other films. When the images of the women flashed on screed, Blaine looked away uncomfortably.

As the boys around him seemed to become more lewd and crude towards the girls, Blaine shied away. They intimidated him with their confidence. They seemed so much more assured and mature than him. But he didn't want to look at the girls like that. He didn't think it was fair to make fun of Julie Ibbotson just because she was flat-chested. He didn't understand why all of the boys drooled over Karen Silverstein. She was manipulative and seemed to like playing dumb. He could, however, understand why all the girls fawned over Ryan Beehler, an eighth grader. Ryan had jet black hair that was spiked and piercing blue eyes. He was on the football team. He was on the honor roll, too. He was hot.

That terrified Blaine. He tried to convince himself that he was just jealous of Ryan. Ryan had cool hair, Blaine's was a mess of curls. Ryan was tall, Blaine was pretty sure that he was never going to hit his growth spurt. Ryan was confident and beloved by all, Blaine was the shy and invisible sixth grader. Ryan was athletic like Blaine's father always wanted him to be. Blaine spent most of his time in the band room playing his violin. Naturally, he was jealous of the older, popular boy, and that was why his thoughts seemed to stray to him so often.

But by that summer, Blaine knew for sure that he was screwed.

He was at the pool with his parents. They were meeting up for a dinner with some other families that they had known forever who were also members at the pool. Blaine knew the kids okay, so he splashed around with them in the pool, playing games of marco polo and water tag and anything else they could think of to play.

Blaine wasn't the strongest swimmer, though, and when they proposed moving the games to the well, the diving board area with the 15 foot deep water, Blaine said no. Instead he sat on the edge, dangling his feet in the water, and watching the group play around. He soon grew bored with their antics and began observing the rest of the pool. There was a group of older kids. Probably high schoolers. The were playing a casual game of water volleyball. The boys were obviously trying to show off for the girls, flexing their muscles and making sure to put on an unforgettable show. They were unaware of their additional audience member.

Blaine felt himself growing unconsciously hard as one boy with perfectly chiseled abs swam after the ball and put on a show for the girls. Unsure of what to do, Blaine quickly scrambled to submerge himself in the water. Hopefully no one would notice his erection there.

Luck was not on Blaine's side that day, however, and Eric, a scrawny ginger boy who Blaine had known since kindergarten, swam over with a glint in his eye.

"Got a problem?" Eric asked suggestively.

Blaine panicked for a moment before realizing that Eric had no way of knowing what had triggered Blaine. The girls were showing off just as much as the boys - probably more so. Blaine just hadn't been paying attention. Blaine plastered on what he hoped looked like a self-indulgent grin before responding. "It's those girls, man. They keep bouncing around, thrusting their tits and asses," he lied, hoping it was convincing.

Eric winked. "I get you man. Those girls are _fine_."

Blaine felt a little sick with his lie, but pushed the feelings down. Just because looking at the high school boys had made him hard didn't mean anything. He was almost a teenager. Teenagers all went through confusing periods, right? Plus, he didn't have to be flat out gay. Maybe he was bisexual or something.

But by the time eighth grade rolled around for Blaine, he knew that he was most definitely not bisexual. Girls did nothing for him. He liked boys. _Liked _liked boys, just like that movie had said in sixth grade. He was gay.

In the past two years, he had grown closer to Eric and Eric's twin, Mike. Those two were best friends, but so opposite. Mike was hot. He was well built and had really cool hair. Eric was still a scrawny ginger. But both were relatively cool since Eric was a track star and Mike played football. And both brought Blaine into their popularity.

They were at a party in the spring, only months before graduation. It was all a bunch of eighth graders, a very select few seventh graders, and even a few ninth graders.

There was a bit of alcohol scattered around the place, but it seemed like a ton to the young and inexperienced kids. Blaine had only half a glass of beer and felt a warm buzz taking over his brain. Soon, he felt himself ushered into a circle with some of the other kids there.

"Truth or dare!" A girl squealed excitedly.

Everyone around him seemed to think it was a good idea, so Blaine sat down and took another greedy sip from his cup. He didn't like the taste of beer _at all_, but it made him feel all warm and fuzzy and happy inside. He liked that feeling. And he would tolerate the bitter taste in order to feel that any day.

They moved around the circle clockwise beginning with the girl who had priest proposed the idea. So far, one girl was now sitting with her bra outside her shirt, another had revealed that she used to have a thing for their English teacher, and a boy had been dared to prank call a 'loser' from their class. Blaine had laughed along with the others until he found everyone looking at him.

"Truth or dare, Blaine?" the first girl, Maura, asked.

"Uh… dare," Blaine answered, the beer in his system making him reckless.

"I dare you to … spin the bottle and kiss whoever it lands on!" she squealed.

"Wouldn't that be a dare for two people?" a boy pointed out nervously.

"Depends on who it lands on," Maura said with a devilish and hungry glint in her eye.

Blaine didn't notice or care. "Okay," he said, grabbing the empty beer bottle, placing it in the middle of the circle, and spinning it. The entire assembled group waited with bated breath as it wobbled, slowed down, and stopped. Pointing right at Eric.

What little color Eric had immediately drained out from his face. "Really?" he asked, sounding a bit scared.

"Rules are rules," Maura cackled.

"Fine, let's get this over with," Eric said, crawling forward.

"On the lips!" Maura reminded, and Eric sighed. Blaine began to feel small butterflies in stomach. His first kiss. With a boy. A really cool boy that Blaine liked. Not like _that_, at least, he didn't think he liked Eric like that. But then, why were his palms sweating as he crawled forward to meet Eric halfway.

Blaine took the initiative, as this was technically _his _dare. He leaned in and grabbed Eric's head, causing their lips to crash together. After a second, Blaine could feel Eric pulling away, but Blaine liked it too much and pushed forward.

The room had grown completely silent, and Eric finally managed to pull back from his friend. "What the hell was that?" he asked angrily.

"What was what?" Blaine asked, confused and a bit embarrassed.

"That - you - you kept - and - " Eric sputtered. A brief but distinct look of disgust flashed over his face. "Oh my God. You liked it. Are you gay?"

No one spoke. Blaine thought this was all one big joke, but was starting to get worried. The buzz in his head was subsiding slightly, but he was still having trouble making sense of his thoughts. The obvious answer, at least to him, was yes. And that kiss had been pretty hot, at least in Blaine's opinion. The more he thought about it, the hotter he became, until…

"Oh my God! He's getting hard! You're a fag, Blaine?" came a voice from beside Blaine. Blaine looked down and, sure enough, he could see his erection under the fabric of his shorts.

"Wh-what?" he spluttered, as now the entire group had matching looks of disgust on their faces.

"Get out of my house, you freak," Maura said, contempt dripping from each syllable.

Blaine didn't know what to do. He had thought that these people were his friends. Anyway, what was so wrong with being gay? But the glares still made him uncomfortable, so he stumbled up and out of the room, pulling out his phone along the way.

"Mom? Can you come get me now? I don't feel well," Blaine said as soon as he reached the fresh air of the front porch.

Blaine stayed in all day Saturday, claiming he had homework to do. Multiple times throughout the day, he picked up his phone, planning to call Eric to explain what had happened last night.

What _had _happened last night? Blaine knew he didn't like Eric that way. Eric was his best friend. But he did really like that kiss. He liked the feel of a boy crushed up against his lips. He like the manly smell - a bit of sweat mixed in with a small amount of the axe body spray that all middle school boys loved. He finally had solid proof that he was gay.

By nine o'clock in the evening, Blaine could no longer stand it. He pulled out his phone and dialed Eric's familiar number. It rang once, twice, three times before going to voicemail. Blaine tried again ten minutes later. Still nothing. He looked over to his AIM buddy list on his computer screen and saw that Eric was signed on, so Blaine began to type out a message.

BAnderson95: hey eric wats up

No response.

BAnderson95: i need 2 explain about last nite

Still no response.

BAnderson95: come on i kno ur there man

Blaine gave up. It had been close to an hour since he had first attempted to contact his friend. An idea clicked in his mind, so simple that he wondered why he didn't think of it earlier. Mike.

Blaine dialed Mike's number next with shaking fingers. His phone rang, too, but it was answered not he final ring. "What do you want?" Mike answered sharply.

_He must not have realized it's me_, Blaine thought. "Hey Mike. It's Blaine."

"I know. What do you want?"

That set Blaine off a bit. "Well, actually, I wanted to talk to Eric … about last night. But he isn't answering."

"Of course he's not answering. You totally went all gay on him! Have you been hanging out with us just so you can look at us when we're not looking?"

Blaine blanched. Mike hadn't even been in the room at the time, yet he knew. And he seemed to think that Blaine being gay was gross.

"What? Of course not! That's why I've been trying to talk to him! I don't think of either of you in that way. You guys are just my friends. I was drunk last night and that was my first kiss and it just got a little carried away," Blaine tried to explain.

"So it's true then."

"What is?"

"You're a fag."

That stung. Mike, one of Blaine's best friends just called him a …. And his other best friend was refusing to talk to him because of it. Suddenly, he dreaded going back to school on Monday.

"So what if I am?" Blaine tried to answer roughly to hide the tears in his voice. "I'm still the same. I've always been like this, and you never cared before."

"Well, I would have cared if I had known. I don't want to hand out with a disgusting little homo like you. What if I catch it from you? Or what if you try to get with me next time?"

"I wasn't trying to 'get with' Eric - I don't like him like that. I though you were my friends. I thought you both would understand this."

"Yeah, well think again."

Blaine hears a click and then dial tone. He sits listening to it for a long time until a musical ping jars him from his thoughts. He looks over to his computer to find that Eric has finally, _finally _responded. Maybe he's apologizing, or saying that this was all a bog joke. Blaine rushes over to the screen, and his heart immediately drops in his chest as he sees the words, black in sharp contrast to the white screen.

Thing1: stay away from me fag

Monday at school, Blaine walked down the halls amid whispers and stares. No one spoke to him. But he could feel the eyes boring into the back of his head, the thinly veiled looks of disgust and contempt directed his way.

Nothing hurt so much as lunch time, though.

Blaine was still holding hope that despite everything the brothers had said to him on Saturday, Eric and Mike would still be his friends. He was sadly mistaken. He sat down opposite the two of them at their usual lunch table with a nervous smile. They shot him twin glares - really, their expressions were scarily identical, even if they were fraternal twins - before standing up.

"Stay away from us," Eric growled.

Mike nodded and grinned in a way that made Blaine's stomach churn. What happened next completely shocked Blaine, and finally convinced him that he really was alone. Mike lifted up his tray and dumped the contents over Blaine's head, then finished it off by pouring his carton of milk on top of it all.

Blaine spluttered in embarrassment as the boys walked away. The cafeteria erupted into jeers and laughter, but Blaine heard none of it as he stood up and practically sprinted out, leaving his own lunch behind.

He took refuge in a bathroom for a few minutes, trying to wash the milk and sauce out of his hair and off his face and torso. Then the door opened and a group of boys walked in.

"What are you doing here, fag, trying to get a peek?" the first boy asked. Blaine knew him. Jack Mercer. He lived only a block away from Blaine and their parents had been friends for years.

"Leave me alone Jack," Blaine muttered.

"Hey!" Jack said, advancing on Blaine now. "Don't you dare talk to me, you little piece of shit. Now, get out of the bathroom before I make you."

Blaine had no idea what possessed him to do so, but he took a deep breath and turned to face Jack. "No," he said in what he hoped was a strong and stable voice.

"No?" Jack's mouth curled into a grin. "Fine then."

Blaine suddenly found a few pairs of arms grabbing him from all sides and launching him from the bathroom.

"I better not catch you staring at me or my friends again," Jack growled to the heap on the floor.

The door closed, and once Blaine was sure that no one would see, he got up. He stood and ran out of the building, hot tears streaming down his face, completely neglecting his locker. He ran off the middle school campus and towards his house. And once he was sure he was far enough away, he stopped running.

Blaine's sides hurt from the running. His shoulders and head ached from being tossed from the bathroom. His pride hurt from being treated so by his friends. So he cried and walked the rest of the way home.

The remaining months of eighth grade did not improve. Blaine took to bringing his own lunch and eating it outside. He sat in the front of all his classes so that he could get out quickly and was somewhat protected by his vicinity to the teacher. But abuse was hurled at him from all corners of the school. He heard insults called at him as he walked down the hallways, back hunched, head bowed, books clutched tightly to his chest. He couldn't walk into the changing room during P.E. without being abused, verbally and physically. He came home every day crying and spent every minute locked up in his room. His parents noticed, but he told them nothing. Not after the way the rest of his school had reacted.

Summer was a bit of a respite for Blaine. He didn't have to see his friends-turned-tormenters daily anymore. He didn't go to the pool, he didn't go downtown to hang out at the book store or the ice cream parlor. He stayed by himself, and that was how he liked it. He practiced his violin constantly. He was actually becoming quite good. Whenever he got bored with the violin, he would play around with the other instruments in the basement of his house.

Unlike him, Blaine's much older brother Cooper didn't seem to ever really connect with an instrument. First he tried the clarinet, but soon called it boring. Then he tried the violin, which was how Blaine had ended up with it. It was an expensive instrument and the Andersons didn't want it to go to waste after Cooper lost interest. Blaine had been playing since he was 7, and he'd loved every minute of it.

After Cooper gave up on violin, their parents bought him a keyboard. That lasted slightly longer, but not much. There was a drum pad from Cooper's two month foray into the world of percussion, and even a guitar. Cooper's thing was singing, which Blaine had tried, but never liked as much as the physical work that went into playing an instrument.

Blaine could play all of these instruments in some capacity, but never felt as much of a connection to any of them as he had to his violin. But still. The music, working with his hands, losing himself in noise. It helped to calm Blaine down.


	3. Chapter 2

_A/N: I'm going to be updating this once a week. Hopefully by the time I've posted everything that I wrote in my wisdom teeth drug-induced __frenzy, I'll have finished the rest and it won't turn into some torturous strung-out process that involves months of waiting for an update..._

* * *

High school was an all new kind of torture for Blaine. Not only was he automatically on the bottom of the food chain since he was a freshman, but he was also gay. The bullies were now bigger and more imposing, and Blaine sensed real promise behind each threat. _We will kill you. Sooner or later, you are going to give up_.

There was one thing that high school had that middle school didn't. No, it wasn't the size that afforded Blaine the opportunity to avoid most of his old friends. It wasn't a caring faculty, because they all seemed to turn a blind eye to the bullying. It was Jason Adams.

Jason, or Jay as he preferred to be called, was a sophomore. He had golden hair that framed his face. His cheeks were round and flushed slightly. His deep brown eyes were always kind. And he was gay.

Blaine wasn't sure at first, but after seeing Jay tossed into a dumpster by some football players claiming that it was where "all the faggy trash deserved to go," Blaine realized that he wasn't totally alone at the large school. When he had heard this, he waited for the boys to leave before rushing over and opening the lid of the dumpster. Jay flinched slightly - whether it was at the sunlight or because he thought Blaine was there to finish him off, Blaine never knew. But Blaine instead expended a hand and helped pull Jay from the dumpster. When the older boy was cleaned off, he turned to his young saviour and introduced himself.

"Jay. Adams," he said, extending a hand in a gesture that mirrored Blaine's actions of not ten minutes ago.

"I know," Blaine said, feeling himself turn pink. "I'm Blaine Anderson," he said as he took Jay's hand in his own.

"Ah," came Jay's knowing response. When Blaine looked confused, Jay simply said, "I heard about you. I thought it was only a matter of time before we met. Although I do regret the circumstances."

"You - you know who I am?" Blaine squeaked out.

"Of course. I made it my business to know who my potential friends, allies, and enemies at this school were. You were the only one on the first list."

"Because I'm gay?" Blaine asked.

"Mostly, yes. But you seem like a nice kid. You probably would have made it to the allies list if you weren't."

"Oh - okay." Blaine didn't know how to respond to this boy. He kept getting lost in those deep chocolate eyes. Suddenly Jay's words clicked in his head. "Does that mean we're friends?" he asked, trying not to sound too excited or desperate.

"Only if you want to."

Blaine grinned. "I'd really like that, Jay."

Soon, Blaine and Jay became inseparable. Blaine liked to think that the two boys would have become friends even if the circumstances were different.

The hung out at Jay's house most of the time. His family was kind and accepting and just a little bit crazy. Blaine loved it.

Jay had two younger sisters. One was only a year younger than Blaine. He distinctly remembered as one of the few people who had looked at him kindly at the end of last year. She may have even attempted to approach him, but he pushed everyone away in fear back then. He name was Candi.

Jay's other sister was only 7, and she was in love with Blaine. She, Sarah, didn't quite understand the concept of gay yet, and she followed Blaine around whenever he came over and repeatedly asked him to be her boyfriend. The first time she'd asked, Blaine had freaked out, but Jay just laughed it off. "Sorry, Sar, but I think Blaine's too old for you. Plus you're off limits to him anyway since he's my friend and you're my sister."

That had calmed Blaine down and prepared him to answer if the topic ever came up again. Which it did. A lot.

Jay's parents knew he was gay. Mr. and Mrs. Adams, but they kept trying to get Blaine to call them Dan and Mary. The accepted him for who he was, but Blaine had sensed a bit of discomfort on their parts the first time he had been introduced. They obviously loved their son and would support him in anything. They just didn't quite understand what it was to be gay.

Dan and Mary made Blaine want to tell his parents. But he was still too scared.

That didn't stop him from bringing Jay home. They boys would hang out and watch _How I Met Your Mother _and talk about how hot Neil Patrick Harris was. Jay would sometimes help Blaine out with his homework. Jay was always there for Blaine, like an older brother or a mentor. There was nothing romantic between the two. Their love was purely platonic, which was why Blaine's proposition on November 16th seemed so random and out of the blue.

They had been sitting in Jay's basement discussing a whole variety of topics ranging from _Vogue _to college football to tv to dinner plans when Blaine had said, totally out of the blue, "Go to Sadie Hawkins with me?"

Jay froze. He and Blaine had both seen the posters around school advertising the annual winter dance. The girls-ask-guys dance. This year, the theme was Las Vegas, and Blaine wanted to go. Not only did he want to get the full high school experience, but the dance sounded fun and he thought it would be nice to spend an evening with Jay. Surrounded by chaperones, of course.

When he noticed Jay's expression, Blaine hastened to elaborate. "As friends, of course. If I wanted to take a date, I'd take Sarah," he joked weakly. That, thankfully, seemed to loosen Jay up.

"Yeah, of course you'd mean as friends. But, I don't know, Blaine. Going to a school dance together? Doesn't that kinda sound like we're just _asking _for trouble?"

"Maybe at our school, but it's a dance and we deserve to get to go and have fun!"

Jay stayed silent a moment longer, trying to avoid looking at Blaine who was now making some sort of ridiculous puppy dog face. "Stop doing that, Blaine!" he finally burst out. "I'm trying to think about a serious matter here, and you're making me laugh."

"Fine," Blaine said in a pretend huff, folding his arms and turning his back to Jay. Not before winking at the older boy, of course.

Jay just rolled his eyes and began to speak slowly. "I'm not crazy about the idea, but the dance does sound fun."

Blaine looked at him expectantly.

"Yes, Blaine Anderson, I will go to Sadie Hawkins with you."

"Yes! Jay, you're the best friend ever!" Blaine exclaimed before launching himself on his friend in a bear hug.

* * *

The dance was the Friday after Thanksgiving break, so Blaine spent Black Friday looking at the stores for something to wear. He had a suit, sure, but he needed a shirt. And a tie. Did it need to coordinate with Jay? He found himself feverishly texting the boy at 8 in the morning.

Blaine: Do we need to coordinate for the dance? What are u wearing?

Jay: what are you doing up at this ungodly hour?

Blaine: shopping! And I'm freaking out here!

Jay: give me an hour to get ready and I'll meet you at the westerville mall.

Blaine: thank you sooo much. you're a lifesaver.

Jay's mother dropped him off in front of the Nordstrom's 58 minutes later. "Just call when you need a ride, hon," Mary said with a smile.

"Will do, mom. Thanks," Jay said, leaning over and giving his mother a small kiss on the cheek.

He walked into the busy store only to find Blaine sitting at the in-store cafe drinking a coffee. Jay snuck up behind the boy with the curly hair, and said, "I don't think you need any more caffeine or sugar in your system, Blaine."

Blaine turned around with a start. "Jay! You're finally here!"

"Yep, your knight in shining armor has arrived. Now what am I doing here?"

"We need to figure out what we're doing for the dance!"

"Well, I thought we were going together, but if you'd rather take Sarah, I guess I wouldn't be_ too _offended," Jay said with a grin. Blaine punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"No, I mean, are our outfit supposed to coordinate? Do we get each other flowers? What are they called, boutonnieres?"

"Calm down," Jay said, laying reassuring hands on Blaine's shoulders. "Let's just start small. Do you want to coordinate? I mean, obviously we should make sure that our ties or whatever don't clash, but we don't have to be dressed as twins or whatever."

Blaine winced at the mention of twins, and Jay remembered hearing about his former best friends and disastrous first kiss.

"Why don't we just pick a color and stay within that family?" Jay finally suggested.

That's how Blaine ended up choosing a pale green shirt and black and white striped bow tie and Jay ended up with a white oxford and forest green tie.

"You don't think a bow tie is too gay?" Blaine asked worriedly as they walked out of the store two hours later, completely exhausted.

Jay stared at him for a minute.

"I just mean, I don't want to provoke anyone at the dance."

"It's fine," Jay said finally. "It looks great. You look fantastic in in." And he really meant it, too.

The boys stopped to buy soft pretzels to eat while waiting for their respective mothers to pick them up from the mall, and chatted lightly.

"You know, I'm really glad you asked me," Jay said nervously.

Blaine looked up, confused.

"I mean, I never would have thought of it. And I was a little freaked out at first. But I never realized how much I want to go to these damn things."

Blaine smiled shyly and took his hand. "That's what friends are for. And for the record, I'm so relieved you said yes."

* * *

Blaine didn't tell his parents about the dance until the day before as he rushed off the catch the school bus.

"Oh, and I'm going to the Sadie Hawkins with a couple of friends tomorrow night."

"Really?" His mother asked excitedly. "Did a girl ask you?"

Blaine's stomach fell. "Not exactly. We're just a group of people going together to hang out."

"Oh. Are you meeting before? Do they want to come here to take pictures?"

"No, mom. I'm going to Jay's house. His mother can send you pictures if she takes any." Blaine hated lying, but for some reason he still didn't want his parents to know.

Mrs. Anderson looked a bit disappointed. Blaine hated knowing that he put that look there.

He and Jay spent two hours preparing for the dance in Jay's bedroom. Blaine had taken over the bathroom that Jay shared with Candi and shut the door for fifteen minutes before emerging with a nervous expression on his face. He wasn't dressed yet; he was wearing his dress slacks and an undershirt, but the real difference was his hair. He had slicked it back with what looked like an entire can of gel. Candi, who had been hanging out with the boys and watching their nervous preparations took one look at Blaine and burst out laughing.

Jay was only slightly better at concealing his amusement. "What did you do?" he asked incredulously.

"I jus wanted to tame my hair for one night so I could look nice," Blaine explained sheepishly.

Taking pity on the boy, Candi stood up. "Here, Blaine, let's wash all that gunk out and I'll help you apply it _properly._"

They went back to the bathroom for a much longer period this time. When Blaine next emerged, he was fully dressed. His new shirt was tucked in, his bow toe sat below his adam's apple, and his jacket was slung over his shoulders. Candi followed him out of the bathroom, beaming and obviously proud of her handiwork.

"Much better," Jay said, causing Blaine to toss the nearest pillow at his head.

The boys made their way to the kitchen where the flowers were waiting in the fridge. They were simple. A small white rose each.

Mary buzzed around, snapping pictures as each tried to attach the flower to the other's lapel.

"Really, mom, do you need to take all the pictures?" Jay asked in an annoyed voice.

"As a matter of fact, I do," Mary replied. "It's in the mother's handbook."

She had the boys pose by the front door for a few shots, then Candi jumped in, citing the fact that she had been a vital part of making Blaine look presentable and therefore deserved to be in at least a few pictures.

Sarah had even managed to get a few pictures with just her and Blaine, while Candi and Jay stood to the side practically dying with laughter.

Mary captured one last shot, a candid, just as the boys were about to walk out the door. They were staring deep into the others' eyes. Both had small but genuine smiles on their faces. Blaine bit his lip slightly as Jay adjusted his lapels and the rose resting there.

Mary smiled. Seeing her son with this other boy, even if they were only friends, made any discomfort or reservations she had once held evaporate. The two were so comfortable, so happy, so gay. She liked to use that word as it was originally meant to be used.

"Have fun, and call me for a ride when you need to come home. Remember, curfew is midnight!" she called after the boys as they walked out of the door. "Love you!" In her head, Mary added, _Be safe!_

She was worried - no, terrified - about the dance. She had seen the bruises that Jay had been coming home with since he came out last year. She had heard the stories last year when Candi had mentioned that there was a gay boy a year ahead of her at the middle school. She had seen her son wince at the slightest touches or noises and felt her heart repeatedly break. Tonight had to go well. It just had to.

Dan was waiting in a car outside to take the boys to the dance, as he had just arrived home from work. He smiled, thinking that he hadn't seen his son that happy in a long time, but he still held many of the same worries as Mary.

Blaine and Jay shyly showed their tickets to the chaperone at the front door. She waved them in without a second glance, and Blaine thought that maybe there wouldn't be any problems at the dance after all.

The gymnasium had been transformed for the dance. Black silhouette cutouts of the Las Vegas skyline adorned the walls while white christmas lights provided the overhead illumination. To the side of the gym, a dozen or so tables were set up near a buffet.

Nervously, Blaine and Jay grabbed drinks and cookies and stood to the sides.

Blaine found himself unconsciously dancing to the music. How could he now? The atmosphere was infectious. After 45 minutes, Jay finally suggested that they move to the dance floor. They danced there, together but separate, for a little whole before the music slowed down. Kids without dates began streaming off the dance floor. Blaine nervously looked up at Jay, who shrugged as if to say "Why not?"

"Really?" Blaine whispered.

"We came to this dance. We might as well dance," Jay said, and he held out a hand to Blaine.

Blaine had never felt so alive, so electric, so happy, so comfortable before in his life. He and Jay seemed to fit together so well. His hands reached up around Jay's neck while the other boy's were draped around his waist. They stared into each other's eyes and began to sway, to move, and the completely forgot about the people around them.

Blaine and Jay stumbled out of the gym a few hours later at the end of the dance. While Jay called his mother for a ride, Blaine sat down on a curb to wait. The dance had beyond exceeded his expectations. It had ben magical.

Jay hung up his phone and sat down next to Blaine, their shoulders bumping. Blaine felt a blush rise to his cheeks, this contact suddenly seeming so much more intimate after what had transpired on the dance floor. Maybe, just maybe, Jay could turn out to be more than a friend, a brother, a mentor. Blaine had almost worked up the courage to say something along these lines when he heard the voice behind him.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

Both Blaine and Jay stiffened upon hearing the slurred voice. it sounded like Mickey, a junior on the football team. And he sounded really drunk.

Blaine and Jay stood up and turned around to face Mickey and his two friends. "What do you want? Jay asked in a tired voice.

"I want to show you two little freaks," and here Mickey punctuated his words by spitting at the boys, "what you get for infecting our dance with you gay." The three burly football players took a step closer, and Blaine could feel his perfect night coming to a very abrupt and unpleasant end.

"We have just as much right as anyone to be there," he said, hoping he sounded more confident than he felt at the moment.

"No you don't, faggot," a second boy, John, said advancing on Blaine. He was so close now that Blaine could smell the alcohol on his breath. He desperately wanted to grab Jay's hand for comfort, for assurance that it would be all right, but knew that would only make things worse.

"We would have been okay with you just standing around all night," the third one finally said. _Carter_, Blaine reminded himself. "But then you had to go out and practically make out in front of us all and ruin everyone's night."

"It would appear that you are the only ones bothered," Jay said in a level voice. Blaine wondered how he managed it. He was shaking violently.

Mickey grinned when his eyes landed back on Blaine. "Looks like we scared the little fag, boys," he said to his friends, and the laughed briefly. "Want to give him something to really be scared of?"

And before Blaine could even process Mickey's words, an arm was grabbing him and pulling him away from Jay. Punches were being thrown at his face, and he was tossed to the ground. He could hear Jay in the background shouting back, and the the sound of Jay bring hit too. But he was too preoccupied with his predicament. He had hit his head when they forced him to the ground, and everything was blurry. He could feel the kicks coming at him from all directions, and he was pretty sure that he heard a crack or two in there, too.

Jay, from the sound of it, was still fighting back. Suddenly, Blaine was not the main attraction. One of the boys jumped on his right leg, sending searing pain up Blaine's body as it crunched sickeningly. He yelled out and the boy seemed pleased. Knowing that he had immobilized his smaller target, the boy turned to join his friends and Jay.

Blaine didn't know what was going on. He was in too much pain to hear anything, and he realized that he was bleeding, too. Blaine closed his eyes in exhaustion and let the tears and darkness overcome.

The three boys weren't finished, though, even if they had abandoned Blaine. Mickey had positioned himself above Jay, straddling his body in an almost sexual manner, which Jay would have joked about if he'd had the energy. But he could no longer hear Blaine's cried and that scared him.

"Scared for your little boyfriend, faggot?" Mickey growled. He pulled Jay's head up by the tie and forcefully slammed it to the ground. Stars swam in front of Jay's vision. Mickey repeated it twice more until Jay no longer knew what was happening.

The three boys stood around the two bodies on the ground. Carter aimed a final sharp kick at Blaine's body before the three friends laughed and walked away from the scene. Moments later, Mary Adams pulled up to the curb. She saw the bodies on the ground, but didn't think anything of it until she saw the twin white roses. Bile rose in her throat and tears sprang to her eyes as she jumped out of the car and ran over to them. They were breathing, both of them. But that was the only good news. Mary sat by her beaten and unconscious son's head as she dialed 911 and begged for an ambulance to come and save her baby.

* * *

Not much later, Mary found herself sitting in a plastic hospital waiting room chair. There was blood on the knees of her jeans and wiped on the side of her shirt. She stared ahead unseeing until she heard a strangled cry of "Mary!"

She looked up to see her husband carrying a sleepy Sarah with a worried Candi following him. He hugged him tightly, and suddenly the dam broke and she was sobbing. He led her over to the chair she had just vacated and tried to comfort his wife. But really, how do you comfort a woman who had just seen her child's beaten body lying on the ground?

Soon after, another couple rushed into the waiting room. Dan overheard them asking about Blaine Anderson at the front desk and assumed they must be his parents. Collecting all his strength, he stood and walked over to introduce himself.

"But why?" was Kathleen Anderson's only question. This stumped Dan more than anything else. Did they not know?

"Do you know who Blaine was going to the dance with?" Dan asked gently.

"He said he was going with a group of single friends!" she replied somewhat hysterically. So she didn't know.

It broke Dan's heart to utter the next sentence, but he had to. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Anderson, but your son lied to you. I don't know if he ever told you much, but he and my son have both been getting bullied a lot at school for - well, for being gay." Kathleen Anderson's eyes widened, but she didn't interrupt. "He and Jay went to the dance together. There were no witnesses, at least none who came forward, but Mary and I can only assume that this is some sort of retaliation, since these kids don't really like that our sons are gay."

Kathleen let out a sob as she sunk into the uncomfortable chair, gripping her husband's hand so tightly it looked like she might cut his circulation off.

Dan hated himself for what he was preparing to say, but he knew he had to. "Did either of you ever make any sort of comment that would make Blaine think that it was unsafe to come out to you?"

Arthur Anderson twitched in his seat, looking livid. "Are you implying that we threatened our son?"

"No," Dan said as calmly as he could. "I'm just trying to understand why Blaine never came out to you. He always seemed to comfortable with me and my wife, but maybe because Jay was already out to us, so there was no uncertainty."

"Do you - are you saying that my son was _scared _of me?" Andrew asked quietly.

"Well, considering how his peers treated him, it was perfectly understandable."

The couples didn't talk much after this. It was a few hours later when two very tired doctors came out to talk with the bereft families. Suddenly, neither could care about the other boy as they were promised with seeing their son after so much uncertainty.

Mary was the most prepared, after having seen him in the parking lot, but it was still quite a shock to her. Dan, in a rare moment of weakness, sank down to his knees beside his son. Candi stood frozen at the door, unable to process what had just happened. Then the doctor began to talk.

"He did not suffer as many external injuries as Mr. Anderson," Dr. Harper began to explain, as if that would help soothe their nerves. "However, it appears as if he suffered multiple severe blows to the head. There was massive internal bleeding and some swelling of the brain." Mary sank down into a chair, unable to listen to anything beyond those words. She only tuned in again when she heard the word "coma." "Jay is in a medically induced coma now, however we suspect that once the medication wears off he will remain asleep. Once he has stabilized more, we can run more tests to check for lasting damage."

"What sort of lasting damage?" Dan asked in a hollow voice.

Dr. Harper took a deep breath. This was the question he had been dreading all night. "Like I said, he received several severe blows to the head. It is quite likely that your son could have suffered permanent, irreparable damage. He may never wake up."

* * *

Kathleen and Andrew followed the doctor into Blaine's room. They were still reeling over all the information they had learned in this one night. Their son was gay. As was his best friend, who was his date to the dance. Kids at school constantly bullied him, and went even further than normal just a few hours ago, beating their son to within an inch of his life. And he had been too scared to tell them all this.

"Mr. Anderson, Mrs. Anderson, my name is Dr. Kingsley," the woman said in a tired but kind voice. "I was once of the surgeons present for Blaine's surgery, and I will be the one to follow up on his treatment." The couple nodded stiffly.

"Blaine suffered extensive damage throughout his body. He received a head wound that bled out and may have caused a minor concussion. We'll know more when he wakes front the medically-induced coma that he is currently under. He received many blows to his face and torso which resulted in cuts, scrapes, and bruises. He also appears to have been kicked repeatedly in the ribcage. He suffered two broken ribs, and three others are bruised. Luckily, his internal organs were undamaged. Finally, and perhaps most severely, his leg was broken, or crushed, rather- "

"I'm sorry, crushed?" Kathleen asked, finally finding her voice.

Dr. Kingsley sighed. "It would appear as if one of the attackers stomped or jumped on your son's leg, perhaps to prevent him from running away. The damage was extensive and unfortunately cannot heal on its own. We inserted a series of metal pins and plates throughout his leg in order to repair the damage. Those, unfortunately, will have to remain." Dr. Kingsley looked up at the faces in front of her. Neither seemed to have processed much of what she had just said. "Do you have any questions?"

"When will he wake up?" Kathleen asked in a small voice.


	4. Chapter 3

Two days. Two painful days in which no member of either family left the hospital. Candi and her father had a screaming fit in the hallway about how she refused to go back to school until she learned if her brother was alright. Dan finally gave in when he saw the terror in her eyes. She was scared for her big brother.

* * *

After Dr. Kingsley had reported the news, Kathleen and Andrew had held each other and cried for what felt like days, but was only an hour. When they broke apart, one word escaped Kathleen's lips. "Cooper."

The phone rang again and again before voicemail picked up. Again and again Kathleen Anderson left the same message. "Cooper, something has happened. Your brother is in the hospital. It's pretty bad. Please call me." She didn't care that it was 6 am on a Saturday in California, Cooper had to know. So when Cooper answered on her sixth call, she heaved a sigh of relief.

"What? And this better be good." an irate and tried sounding Cooper answered.

"Coop," Kathleen gasped out, relieved to hear her son's voice. She din't even realize how much she had needed that. It was so similar to Blaine's.

"Mom? What's wrong?"

"Coop," Kathleen gasped, "Coop, it's Blaine."

Cooper listened in a stunned silence as his mother summed up everything she knew. Blaine was gay and had been getting bullied about it for a while, but was too scared to come out to his family. He had gone to a school dance with a boy. Some jackasses beat him senseless, and now he had just emerged from endless hours of surgery.

"Shit," Cooper swore when his mother finished talking. Cooper was reminded of the seriousness of the situation when she didn't even remonstrate him for his language. "I'm buying a ticket now. Can someone come get me at the airport?"

* * *

Blaine began to stir in the early hours of Monday morning. First it was just a slight twitch in one of his fingers. Then he began to move a bit more. At 7:39 am, Blaine shuddered and gasped and woke with a start. That's not to say that he wasn't still groggy, of course.

A nurse came in when she heard the commotion from the room, and she administered some painkillers to the boy in the bed.

When Blaine pulled himself from the blackness, it was terrifying. Suddenly his world was bright again, and he didn't recognize where he was, and there were people around him. Oh. That was his mother. And father. And, was that … Cooper? What was Coop doing here? And why did they all look like hell? He opened his mouth, tried to speak, but all that came was a low croak. His mother looked at him sadly before holding a small cup of water to his lips. When his throat was finally feeling better, Blaine tried to speak again. he managed one word: "What…?"

Kathleen wanted to cry at the pain and fear present in her son's eyes. She wanted so badly to respond and say that it was nothing, that he was okay now. But she couldn't. She looked to her husband and her eldest son for strength before taking a breath and speaking.

"What do you remember?" she asked tenderly.

Blaine thought for a moment; it was clearly difficult and Kathleen wanted to burst into tears right then and there. "Dance," he managed.

"Do you remember anything else about that night?"

Blaine took much longer this time. She saw a flicker of recognition behind his eyes, and suddenly even more fear moved in. "Do - do you know?" he asked.

"Yes, honey, I know," Kathleen said. "I love you, baby. We all do."

Blaine looked almost surprised, and a few tears leaked out of his eyes. "Jay and I were waiting. And they came. He, uh, he punched me. And then they kicked me." Blaine was sobbing now. "It hurt, mommy," he said in such a small and weak voice. Kathleen broke down and pulled her son into an embrace. They stayed that way for a few minutes before breaking apart. Blaine looked like he wanted to say something, but was too scared.

"What is it, hon?" Kathleen finally prompted.

"You, uh, you all know I'm - I'm gay?" he asked, no longer looking at anyone in the room.

Kathleen squeezed his hand. "Yes, baby."

"You don't hate me?"

* * *

Candi heard that Blaine woke up that morning. Her parents were still holding vigil around Jay's silent, unmoving body, but she couldn't stand the tension anymore.

"Hey Sarah," she said, holding out a hand toward her slightly-confused younger sister. "Want to g see Blaine?" she suggested after lunch.

Sarah's face brightened up, and Candi instantly felt guilty. She felt sick to be tricking her baby sister into going to see Blaine like this. Sarah still had no idea what had happened. She still kept asking when Jay would wake up.

They knocked lightly on the door and pushed in. Candi had only seen Blaine's parents once before, while they were all waiting in the lobby. Now they had been joined by another man, who Candi had to assume was Blaine's older brother.

Andrew looked up when he saw the two girls enter the room. He had an odd feeling of relief wash over his body. He loved his son, but he hated sitting here watching him in so much pain. "Kat, Cooper, why don't we go have some lunch in the cafeteria?"

Kathleen look scandalized until she sat Candi's timid form. She, too, smiled at the girls, and nodded. "Come on Cooper."

As they passed the girls in the doorway, Kathleen whispered, "He's sleeping now, but you can wake him up if you want to talk." She paused for a moment. "I hope your brother wakes up."

Candi nodded numbly and led Sarah into the room. Sarah, who had been uncharacteristically quiet these past few days, tugged to Candi's shirt sleeve. Candi bent down to talk to her sister. "Why are Blaine and Jay both here?" she asked in her small, sweet voice.

Candi's heart nearly broke. She didn't want to be the one to have to explain this to the girl. "Ask mom and dad later."

They had entered the room by now. Blaine was sleeping, like his mother said, but it looked like a fitful sleep. His face was swollen and black and blue. His hair had mostly broken from the gel that Candi had applied, and now looked crusty and greasy. His right leg was held in a sling, keeping it elevated, and it was covered in the largest cast Candi had ever seen. She wanted to cry. Jay could have almost passed off for sleeping these past few days, but Blaine … he really did look like he had just been beaten. _This isn't fair_, Candi found herself as she led Sarah to a chair pulled up beside Blaine's head. She sat down and pulled the small girl on her lap. Then she gently grabbed Blaine's hand and whispered his name.

Blaine stirred slightly, and woke with a wince. "Hey," Candi said quietly, trying to force a smile.

"Hey. Hi Sarah," he added.

"Hi Blainey," Sarah said, slightly more happily. "Why are you here? I thought you lived by our house?"

"I hurt myself, bud," he said simply, looking to Candi for help. She shrugged and tried to change the subject.

"How are you feeling?"

Blaine gave her a bit of an incredulous look. "Well, it hurts. Everywhere." He looked around nervously, when he realized who he was complaining to. "Is Jay … I mean, how is he?"

"He's still asleep. The doctors are going to be running a few more tests this afternoon, but … Dr. Harper doesn't think he's going to wake up."

Blaine's eyes widened, and he turned his head away, trying to hide the wetness that had begun to spring from his eyes. "He-he can't! He has to wake up! Jay can't just -" Blaine began.

Candi squeezed his hand. "I know, Blaine. I know."

"It's my fault," he said in a low, resigned voice.

"What? No! Blaine, none of us would ever think about blaming you!"

"I asked him to the dance. I convinced him to go with me even thought he was scared. They went after me first," he admitted. "If I could have fought back more or stopped them…"

"Blaine, there were more of them than you. They were bigger, stronger. This was not your fault."

"What'll I do if he doesn't wake up?" Blaine asked in a resigned voice.

"I don't know, Blaine. I don't know what any of us will do."

Cooper decided to come back to the room before his parents, hoping to get some alone time with his parents. He entered the room to find the two girls holding Blaine tightly as he cried. Cooper uncomfortably cleared his throat, and Candi pulled back.

"Cooper Anderson," Cooper said, holding out a hand.

"Candi Adams," Candi said, taking his hand.

"I'm Sarah!" Sarah added. "You look like Blaine but older. I still think Blaine is cuter. Plus, he's going to be my boyfriend when I'm older."

Cooper chuckled at the young girl. He stopped himself halfway through, realizing that this was the first time he'd smiled since getting that call from his mother two days ago.

"We should probably go," Candi told Blaine. "The doctors are going to be running their tests after lunch, and I want to be there for it. But we'll come back. It was nice to finally meet you, Cooper," Candi said before taking Sarah's hand and leading her from the room.

Cooper sat down in their recently vacated chair. Neither boy said anything for a few minutes.

"Interesting girlfriend you've got there," Cooper said, trying to break the tension. The last time he saw Blaine was months ago. he didn't know how to deal with his baby brother, especially now.

"Would that be better, Coop?"

Cooper looked confused, so Blaine continued. "Would it be better if I had a girlfriend, if I liked girls?"

"No, Blaine. No way. Those people were just ignorant. You are allowed to love whomever you want." Blaine smiled a bit at the earnestness in his brother's voice. "Why didn't you at least tell me?" Cooper finally asked.

"I was scared that you guys would stop loving me," he said simply, as if it was obvious.

"What ever gave you the impression that any of us could ever stop loving you Blaine? You are obnoxiously lovable."

Blaine laughed slightly, and was launched into a coughing fit that caused his healing ribs to ache.

"How's LA?" Blaine asked when he recovered.

Cooper welcomed the change of subject. "Pretty good. I had a couple of auditions last month, and I even got a callback for one. It's for a credit score commercial," he explained. "I'd get to sing and dance, and if it's successful, they'd want to use me to make a whole bunch of them!"

"Wow," Blaine said, a look of awe crossing his face. "So you'd be, like, famous?"

"Well, commercial-famous. But it's a start!"

"That's great, Coop. When do you hear about it?"

Cooper looked confused for a moment. The director said he'd call him in a couple of days after the audition on Thursday. Then the call about Blaine had happened. Cooper had no idea. He hadn't even checked his phone, told anyone where he was going. He just took off. "Soon," he told Blaine.

When their parents returned to the room, Cooper excused himself and pulled out his iPhone. 16 missed calls, 40 new text messages, and 4 voicemails. He sighed and began sorting through everything.

* * *

The police stopped by the hospital later that evening to interview Blaine and Mary, since she was the closest thing to a witness they had. Blaine was uncomfortable telling the strangers about what they boys had said to him, unsure of how they felt about his sexuality. But he couldn't bear to look at his mother's face as he relayed the story, so instead he looked the lead officer right in the eye. He identified the three boys. He described the alcohol on their breath, how this wasn't the first time they had harassed him. He described the first punch, and his breathing hitched. But he couldn't even begin to explain what had happened to Jay. His best friend who might never wake up.

"I think they hit him or something. He definitely fell to the ground near me," Blaine said when Officer Brody asked about the other boy. "But I was already down and my head hurt and they…they were kicking me. I closed my eyes and everything went dark. Then I woke up here. I don't know what they did to Jay, I'm really sorry."

"Don't ever apologize for this," the female officer said in a hushed voice. "This was never your fault, honey."

Blaine nodded, but looked like he didn't totally believe the woman. He fell asleep when the officers left, too exhausted from the meds and talking so much, and too scared to face his family after what they had just heard.

* * *

Mary Adams was not in the mood to talk to the police about how she had found her son and his best friend on the cement sidewalk outside their school. How there had been two pools of blood leaking from each boy's head. How neither had moved, and she was so sure that they were dead. She was especially not in the mood now, after having talked to Dr. Harper. But she did, because she knew that this was the only way to get any sort of justice for her son. A boy whose life had been cut short.

She still couldn't manage to wrap her head around the thoughts. Jay was right there in front of her, breathing steadily with the help of a machine. Another machine beeped away, confirming that his heart was still beating. All that proved that the boy was alive. But his brain was dead. And the doctor said there was little to no chance of him recovering.

Jay had become an empty shell.

* * *

On Wednesday morning, Mary and Dan went to visit Blaine for the first time. Candi had finally gone back to school that day. She and Sarah were now staying with a neighbor. Mary didn't think she'd be able to go back to her house. It was too filled with memories.

Kathleen and Andrew had to go back to work, but Cooper still sat in silent vigil as Blaine slept. When he saw the two adults enter the room, he got up to get some much-needed coffee and give them time alone.

The adults sat on either side of Blaine and shook him gently, hoping to wake him up. Blaine's eyes snapped open, but when he caught sight of first Mary, then Dan, he looked away in shame. "I'm sorry," he murmured before either of them could speak. "I'm sure you probably hate me now, hate that I'm sitting here talking to you when Jay is – Jay can't -"

Mary put her hand on the agitated boy's shoulder. "We are so happy to see you awake, Blaine. I was so scared that I'd never see your eyes again when I found you in the parking lot."

"We could never even think of hating you," Dan finished gently.

Blaine looked up between the two adults. They obviously didn't understand. "But it's my fault!" he said. Someone, anyone, needed to realize this. He deserved to be in the coma, he had practically put his best friend – his only friend – there. "I asked him! He didn't want to go, but I practically forced him!" Tears were streaming down his cheeks.

"You didn't force Jay to do anything," Dan said.

"You should have seen how happy he was in the weeks after you asked him. He was thrilled to be going to a school dance with someone he cared about so much. After you two went shopping, he proudly modeled his new tie for us, and told us how much he cared for you and wanted the dance to be perfect. This was never your fault, Blaine," Mary said in an impassioned voice.

By now, all three were sobbing and holding each other. "I'm so sorry," Blaine kept repeating. It was all he could say. What exactly does one say to the parents of his now-brain dead best friend?


	5. Chapter 4

Cooper had to head back to LA after spending a week back in Ohio. It was all he could spare, really, but that didn't mean that he didn't feel incredibly guilty about leaving his brother.

"Go, Coop," Blaine told him when Cooper stood at the foot of his bed, holding a duffel bag. "Go back to LA and become the leading man you're meant to be. I'll be fine here."

Cooper leaned down and hugged his little brother, angry that this was what it had taken to reinstate a bond between the brothers.

* * *

Mary and Dan had finally returned to their home and their jobs.

Kathleen and Andrew stayed at the hospital every minute from the end of the work day until the end of visiting hours.

Blaine slowly healed.

After two weeks of laying around in bed, he was informed that he was going to start taking walks through the hospital corridors every day to help keep up his strength. He would begin physical therapy when his cast finally came off. And he would be leaving the hospital not long after that.

During his walks through the hospital halls, Blaine began to make sense of everything that had happened to the world since he had stopped moving with it. Time hadn't stopped; in fact it had sped up if anything. Garlands, baubles, and other Christmas and holiday decorations now littered the hospital halls. Blaine's escort through the halls excitedly told him that they were going to try to release him in time to spend the holidays with his family. Blaine couldn't think of anything more wrong. Why should his family get to celebrate when Jay was never waking up?

Blaine's daily walks always ended at Jay's room. Blaine couldn't bring himself to say anything to the older boy but "I'm sorry." He would then sit there for hours, holding Jay's hand and sobbing. His parents would come and get him when the arrived after work. It was a morose, but calming routine.

Candi, Sarah, Mary, and Dan visited him frequently, too. Candi came over after school almost every day and would stay until Blaine's walks. She never visited Jay unless she was with her parents, though.

Suddenly, it was December 23rd and Blaine's entire family gathered into his hospital room – grandparents, parents, and Cooper – along with a few doctors and nurses. The discharge papers had been signed, his parents had his meds and crutches, and he was being helped into a hospital wheelchair.

The group began processing down the hallway when they passed Jay's room, and Blaine stopped. "Can I have a minute?"

He got up and used the crutches to hobble into the room filled with the steady beeping and breathing that proved that Jay's body was still alive, even if his brain wasn't. Blaine sat next to his friend for a few minutes, unsure of what to do and what he was even doing there.

Finally, after 15 long minutes, Blaine leaned over his friend's ear and whispered, "I'm so, so sorry, Jay. I love you so much, and I'll never stop loving you." He placed a tender kiss on the boy's temple before standing up and hobbling back to the gathered crowd waiting for him. He was subdued for the rest of his ride home.

* * *

Blaine had to return to the hospital three times a week for physical therapy. He always made sure to stop by Jay's room on his was home, but he never spoke to the boy again. He had nothing left to say that could sum up his emotions in the same way.

* * *

A few weeks after Christmas, when Blaine's cast had been removed and he could walk unsteadily around the house, his parents broached the subject of school. Blaine's eyes widened and his breathing picked up; he was headed toward a panic attack at the simple thought of returning there.

"No, not your old school," Kathleen reassured when she saw her son't panic. "We would never do that to you, Blaine."

"We had actually been thinking about Dalton," Andrew said, naming the all-boys private school located in Westerville.

Blaine looked at them with fear in his eyes. An all boys school seemed kind of … risky.

"They have a zero-tolerance no-bullying policy that is strictly enforced and followed. I've heard that they've had a few other boys go there for similar reasons over the years, and they're all treated fairly," Dan continued.

"But what about all the school I've missed?" Blaine asked.

"We already talked to the headmaster and the dean of students. They both seemed to agree that if you work hard, get some extra tutoring, and take a few classes over the summer, you will be able to avoid repeating your freshman year. Plus, since you won't be taking P.E., you can it in extra tutoring during the school day so it's not too overwhelming." Blaine sighed in relief but looked a little confused about not taking P.E. "Instead of taking P.E. at school, you'll be keeping up with your physical therapy at the hospital."

This made Blaine happy. He wouldn't have to deal with a high school locker room again, and he could continue to visit Jay.

"When do I start?" he asked.

* * *

Blaine's first day of school was towards the end of January. It was a week after the preliminary hearing, only a week after being forced to face his tormentors once again. Suddenly, Blaine was terrified to be entering a school filled with boys.

He and his mother arrived early on the Monday that marked his first full day. The only thing that kept him from running away, other than the pain in his leg, was the knowledge that he would be seeing Jay that evening.

Chris, Blaine's physical therapist had given him a cane to use for walking around now that he was off crutches, but Blaine didn't want to call any extra attention to himself. Instead he slowly limped through the hallways.

Blaine and his mother approached the principal's office and noticed a dark skinned boy waiting outside reading a novel. They were invited in, and Blaine pulled nervously at his collar, remembering what had happened the last time he had worn a blazer and oxford and tie.

Blaine barely listened to the kindly older man, simply nodding when he felt it might be appropriate. Finally, he was handed a schedule and a map of the school, and told that his tour guide and welcome buddy was waiting outside for him.

"David?" Headmaster Simpson called.

The dark-skinned boy from outside entered, stuffing his novel, _Journey to the Center of the Earth_, into his bag.

"As I'm sure you already figured out, this is Blaine. You'll be showing him around this week, helping him become acquainted with the school and its occupants."

David nodded. "Yes sir."

Blaine followed David into the hallway. The boy looked to be about a year older than Blaine, but seemed kind enough. "Let me see your schedule so I can figure out the easiest way to all your classes." Blaine numbly held out his slip of paper for the other boy to inspect. If David thought it strange that Blaine had no P.E. class but instead had extra tutoring sessions built in, he said nothing.

"So, why'd you transfer?" David asked conversationally. Most mid-year transfers were kids of businessmen who were moving up. Most kids hated it.

Blaine froze up at the question. He didn't know how to answer it without revealing everything to David. Despite the no-bullying policy, Blaine didn't want to let anything slip. "I, uh, had trouble at my old school," he finally whispered.

David realized that this was the first time he had heard the new freshman's voice. It sounded terrified. He softened his own voice and smiled kindly before asking, "Oh? Where did you go before?"

Blaine wanted to cry. He had wanted to hide all of this, yet it was coming out right away. "West- uh, Westerville South High School."

The name sounded familiar to David, and he thought that he must have just read about it somewhere. "Well, Blaine, I can assure you that Dalton is way better than any public high school."

Blaine smiled weakly.

"We still have a few minutes before first bell. Want me to introduce you to a few people?"

Blaine really wanted to say no. He really wanted to stay invisible. But he thought that saying no would make David suspicious, so he nodded and numbly followed the other boy.

David was walking quickly through the labyrinthine hallways, and Blaine was finding it hard to keep up. His leg was throbbing, and he now almost wished that he had brought his cane.

"Uh, David?" he called to the boy when they reached a large staircase. David turned around to find Blaine was still at the bottom, clutching tightly to the railing.

"What's up?"

"Can we, uh, can we slow down a bit?" Blaine asked, hoping that David would want no further explanation.

"Oh, yeah, of course," David replied. He watched as Blaine struggled up the stairs, but made no comment. The boy obviously didn't want to talk about it.

* * *

Blaine had been introduced to all of David's friends, most of whom were sophomores like him. Blaine didn't mind, though. He hadn't had much making friends with kids his age. He nervously sat with them at lunch, but stayed silent throughout most of the meal. Finally, Jeff, one of the few freshmen who hung out with David and his friends, turned to Blaine. "So, Blaine, can I see your schedule? Maybe we'll have another class together." _Right, _Blaine reminded himself, _Jeff was in …. what was that class? English?_

Blaine handed over his slip of paper for what felt like the hundredth time that day, and kept eating his sandwich.

"Awesome, we have geometry together after lunch! I can walk you there," Jeff offered. Blaine smiled weakly and nodded his consent. "But," Jeff began, taking a closer inspection of Blaine's schedule, "what's up with your last block? 'Tutoring?' And why don't you have to take P.E. too?"

All color immediately drained from Blaine's face. The other boys at the table turned to face him, curious as they had never heard about that happening before. Blaine tried to form an answer, but nothing came to mind. "It's just to catch up. To the work here. It's a lot harder than at my old school," Blaine finally decided.

David could tell this wasn't totally true, but he decided to let it slide. Blaine spent the rest of lunch staring at his empty tray.

* * *

He was thrilled to find his mother's car sitting outside the main entrance like she had promised. Now more than ever was Blaine looking forward to going to the hospital. He had to be near Jay. Something about that boy's presence, even if he wasn't totally present, gave Blaine so much comfort. He was glad that the Adams were holding out, hoping that by some miracle Jay would suddenly wake up. Blaine didn't know how to deal with Jay not being in his life.

* * *

The next day at school, David met Blaine at his locker. This morning, he took Blaine straight to class instead of making the boy take the staircase to the commons again. He could sense the relief that Blaine felt from not having to trek across the school.

As the week wore on, Blaine seemed to relax a bit. He still seemed a bit distant and jumpy, but David assumed that it was "new kid nerves." His best friend Wes was in orchestra with Blaine and described how the director practically had an orgasm when Blaine began to play his violin. Wes described how happy and content Blaine looked with the music, and David knew that he would eventually find a place here.

* * *

After a particularly tiring physical therapy session on Friday, Blaine walked into his house only to find an envelope near his place at the kitchen table. It had his name on it, but nothing else. It must have been dropped off personally. Nervously, Blaine ripped it open, and dozens of glossy pictures spilled out onto the table. Suddenly, he remembered, as if from a dream, the giddy photo session with Jay and Mary and Sarah and Candi before the dance. He looked through the pictures, his heart stopping each time Jay grinned back up at him from the past. The final picture stopped Blaine's breath. He hadn't even known Mary had taken the picture. Jay was adjusting his rose, and both boys were grinning at each other, staring into each other's eyes like they did on the dance floor. Blaine dropped the picture and ran as best as he could to his room to cry.

Kathleen discovered the pictures when she was getting ready to set the table for dinner. She couldn't remember ever seeing her son that happy, ever. And some ignorant boys had tried – no, succeeded in taking that happiness away. She put all of the pictures in a photo album for Blaine, except one, which she framed. She left the album and frame outside of Blaine's door.

He didn't come down for dinner that night.

At breakfast, he was quieter than usual, and he immediately returned to his room. Kathleen checked up on him a few hours later, only to find him curled on the bed, holding the picture frame, and asleep with tear tracks down his face.

Sunday morning, Blaine made a copy of the picture and taped it in the front cover of his school planner. He knew it was risky, but he had hated going to school without Jay.


	6. Chapter 5

**a/n: I just finished the whole thing. Whoa. It's going to be 13 chapters (14 including the prologue) and an epilogue. Since I'm done, I'm also going to start updating twice a week.**

* * *

After four weeks at Dalton, Blaine had finally calmed down enough to begin talking to the other boys. He learned that most of them were members of the Warblers, the a cappella choir. They encouraged him to audition, even if he didn't think he was good enough.

Blaine eventually did, and he was accepted as a member on the spot. As David excitedly babbled on about how much fun it would be for Blaine, though, Blaine suddenly stopped in his tracks. "Wait, what was that about rehearsals?" Blaine asked.

"We have rehearsal every day after school. Sometimes we'll throw impromptu performances during the day, and then we'll have extra long rehearsals before..." David said.

Blaine's heart broke. "I can't do it," he said quietly, looking down at his feet.

"What do you mean?" David asked.

"I can't go to rehearsals after school," Blaine said.

David looked at Blaine. Sure, he had never seen the younger transfer student stay after school, but he had assumed that was because Blaine hadn't gotten involved in anything. "Why not?"

Blaine looked up at David, at his friend's kind eyes, his concerned expression. He didn't want David to stop looking at him like that, though, so he just shook his head and walked away.

* * *

At lunch, Jeff was the one to confront Blaine about Warblers. "What's this David says about you not doing Warblers?" Jeff asked. Blaine flinched at the boy's loud voice.

"I just can't make it to rehearsal," Blaine said finally. "I'd love to, but I can't."

"Come on, Blaine, what is so important that you'd miss hanging out with all your friends and singing for hours on end?"

These were the wrong words. Blaine couldn't abandon his new friends, but he never wanted to stop visiting Jay. Plus, he still needed the physical therapy. "It's nothing," he said, voice breaking. He stood up and walked out of the cafeteria, leaving a group of confused and concerned boys in his wake.

* * *

Kathleen picked him up like usual to take him to the hospital. Blaine was unusually silent in the car, so before taking him in for his appointment, she turned to him. "Sweetie, is everything okay?"

Blaine shook his head no and tried to hold in a sob.

"Oh, what happened hon?" Kathleen asked as she pulled her son into an embrace.

"I made it into Warblers," he said. "They're the singing group. But they practice after school and I can't go to practice because I need to be here, and everyone keeps asking me why and I just don't think I can tell them yet."

"None of your friends know what happened, Blaine?" Kathleen asked. He had seemed so happy, so she had just assumed that he had finally opened up. Blaine shook his head.

"I can't. I can't deal with them looking at me like they know. I know you and dad try not to, but you look at me differently now, too."

"Baby, we're just worried about you," Kathleen said as she pulled her son in even tighter. They stayed frozen in their embrace for a moment longer. When they pulled apart, Kathleen had a determined look on her face. "How about this. While you're in PT today, I'll see if we can get you later appointment times, or over the weekend. Maybe the … Warblers?" Blaine nodded. "Maybe the Warblers will let you miss one practice a week."

"I doubt it, they seem pretty intense," Blaine said.

"If you told the director what was going on, I'm sure he'd make an exception for you, Blaine. I'm not saying you have to tell your friends yet, but maybe if you talk to the director, he'll understand."

And that's how Blaine started going to PT at 6 pm on Mondays, his normal time on Wednesdays, and noon on Saturdays.

* * *

His absence from Wednesday Warbler practice did not go unnoticed, and some of the other members began grumbling about unfair treatment. Blaine tried to block it out, but he couldn't erase his memories from his old school that easily.

Despite the minimal choreography, Blaine was still feeling it in his leg. His physical therapist thought that the extra movement was good for him, but told him to take it slow and ice his leg if he ever felt uncomfortable. He'd even written a note to the director so that Blaine had permission to sit out if it ever got too bad. Blaine never did, though. He didn't want to give anyone a reason to hurt him ever again.

* * *

Spring soon began to peek through as the cold Ohio dirt began to thaw.

At lunch one day, Blaine was having an animated conversation with Wes about the piece they were playing in orchestra. Jeff came and took his usual seat next to Blaine.

"Hey, Blaine, what was the English homework?" he asked.

"I can't remember, look in my planner. It's in my bag," Blaine said distractedly. He was trying to explain to Wes the importance of having a strong but small percussion section. Suddenly, he was distracted by Jeff's intake of breath. He became fully aware of what he was doing, and stopped talking mid-sentence, ready to be ridiculed and tossed away once again.

"Aw," Jeff said, looking at the picture taped in the front of Blaine's planner. "Is this your boyfriend?"

"Wait, Blaine has a boyfriend? Why did you never tell us, man? Is he cute?" Thad immediately said from across the table. Blaine was still frozen. He didn't know what to do.

Jeff passed around the picture, and Blaine retreated further into himself. He knew that the abuse would be coming soon.

"What's his name, and why have you never mentioned him to us before?" Wes demanded when he got a hold of the planner.

"He – I – I mean, we aren't -" Blaine spluttered. A few boys chuckled at how flustered Blaine was getting. But all he could hear were the jeering laughs of his former friends and classmates. Desperately, he grabbed the planner from Wes, and ran off, a slight limp visible as he tried to run as fast as possible.

"What was that about?" Jeff asked, completely dumbstruck.

"I'm going to find out," David said, standing up and following Blaine out, remembering to take the boy's abandoned bag from his chair.

He found Blaine in an empty stairwell sobbing over the picture of Jay and hugging it to his chest.

"Hey," David said softly, standing a few feet away from the boy. Blaine didn't even seem to notice. "I brought you your stuff," he offered.

Blaine's sobs subsided for a moment, and he looked up at David with fear and anger in his eyes. "Go on, do it," he said simply.

"Do what?" David asked, thoroughly confused.

"Please just get it over with. If you're going to hit me or whatever, I'd like to have a bit of time to clean up before class."

"What are you talking about, Blaine?" David said, taking a step closer. Blaine flinched away violently, so he stopped where he was, and instead crouched down so that his eyes were level with Blaine's. "I'm not going to hit you."

Blaine looked like he wanted to believe David so badly. "Why not? Don't you think I'm disgusting?"

"Why would I think that?"

"Because I'm gay." The words had slipped out of Blaine's mouth before he could even process the implications of his admission. Maybe David had just been waiting for confirmation before beating him up.

"So?"

That surprised Blaine. He looked up and met David's eyes.

"I kinda already figured that," David admitted. "You always seemed uncomfortable when the other guys talked about girls and stuff. Plus, you may have accidentally let slip something about a huge crush on Neil Patrick Harris when we were talking about TV shows a few weeks ago."

"You knew?" Blaine asked.

David nodded.

"And you don't care?"

"None of us do, Blaine. You're our friend."

Blaine took a deep shuddering breath before looking down at the picture of Jay. He decided that Jay would have really liked David. And Wes and Jeff and Thad and the other Warblers. Right now, his heart ached for Jay more than it had in the past months.

"This was – _is _Jay," Blaine said, holding out the picture. The whole story seemed to spill out after that. Blaine didn't know how badly he'd wanted to tell any one of his new friends until he was telling David. By the end of the story, Blaine was a sobbing mess, and David was holding him tightly.

"No one should ever have to go through that," David murmured.

* * *

Blaine went into his geometry classroom with slightly puffy eyes and took his seat next to Jeff. The blonde haired boy leaned over to him and immediately began to apologize. "Blaine, man, I'm so sorry about that. If I had known that you wanted to keep your boyfriend a secret, I never would have said anything."

Blaine was once again taken aback by how accepting the Dalton boys were of his sexuality. "No, it's fine. It's just a bit of a tender subject for me," Blaine admitted.

* * *

That evening after rehearsal, Blaine heard a hurried pair of footsteps coming up behind him. He turned around to see David running after him. "Hi," Blaine said shyly, unsure of how to act after his breakdown earlier in the day.

"Hey, Blaine, I know that this might sound weird and a bit forward, and you can totally say no, but I was wondering if I could go with you to your physical therapy today?"

Blaine froze.

"I'm here for you man, and I think you need a friend with you," David said simply.

"I – uh – I don't know. I mean, no one has ever gone with me except my mom and dad and brother. It's not really that exciting, just a lot of strength building in my leg."

"I was actually hoping that you might want to introduce me to Jay after," David said.

Blaine didn't know what to say. His time with Jay was his alone, not even his parents or doctors or nurses joined him. But he wanted David to meet him.

"Sure," Blaine said quietly, and David grinned and threw his arm around Blaine's shoulders.

Kathleen saw her son emerging from the building with the boy from the first day – David. Blaine approached the car and shyly said, "Mom, David's going to come today if that's all right."

Kathleen was taken aback, but quickly smiled and said, "Of course."

* * *

David sat with Kathleen in the waiting room outside of the physical therapy gym. "So, this is why he doesn't take P.E. at school?" David asked timidly.

Kathleen nodded. "He would never be able to handle the stress on his leg, but since he was still doing physical activity, the school let it count. It also made it easier to fit in the additional tutoring he needed for all the school he missed. I'm assuming Blaine told you about that?"

David nodded.

"He was really scared," David said. "He thought I was going to beat him up when we found out about Jay."

"He doesn't have a good record with people finding out about him being gay," Kathleen said. "I'm just glad he's found such great friends at school. We were really worried that he would close himself off to everyone after what happened."

"He did, for a while," David admitted. "But we kept pestering and finally got him to open up and audition for the Warblers and everything."

"I'm so glad you did, David. He really needs a good friend."

Blaine came out of the physical therapy room a few minutes later looking exhausted and a bit apprehensive.

"Are you sure you want to do this, honey?" Kathleen asked. Blaine nodded. David flashed a comforting smile in his direction, and Blaine felt a bit better.

When they reached Jay's room, Blaine asked David to wait a minute so he could be alone with the boy for a moment. David nodded, said of course, and gave his friend a hug.

When Blaine was in the room, Kathleen turned to David. "You know," she said, "he doesn't let anyone go in there with him."

David looked shocked. "What do you mean?"

"Whenever we come, my husband and I wait in the hallways. The doctors and nurses know to stay away until Blaine is done. The only people who Blaine will let in there when he's in there are Jay's family. And they rarely come when we come."

David was shocked by this development. Not only was Blaine introducing him to his friend, but he was also sharing this intimate moment that he usually refused to share.

"Just be careful with him," Kathleen warned before Blaine came to get David.

* * *

When Blaine had first entered the room, he just stood nervously at the foot of Jay's bed. Gathering up his courage, he sat next to the motionless boy and grabbed his hand. "Hey Jay," Blaine whispered. "I, uh, I brought a friend today, I hope you don't mind. Remember how I told you about the kids at my new school? Well, they found out today. That I'm gay. And they didn't care, they still treat me the same. David, he's probably my best friend other than you, he followed me and I told him everything. And he really wanted to meet you. I hope you don't mind." Blaine sat silent for a moment more, as if letting Jay respond. He walked over to the door to let David in.

* * *

David wasn't sure what to expect when he walked into the hospital room. But he wasn't expecting to see a boy, practically his age, hooked up to so many machines that were keeping him alive. He had never seen a brain dead person before, and it scared him how normal the boy looked. Blaine glanced nervously between his two friends before clearing his throat and saying, "David, this is Jay. Jay, this is David."

David sat down at a chair near the boy and looked to Blaine for permission to talk. "Jay, I just wanted to say how horrible I feel about this. Neither you or Blaine should have ever had to go through this. And I just want to let you know, I'll be looking out for Blaine for now on, so you don't have to worry about that. He'll be safe."

Blaine felt tears spring to his eyes. He never realized how good of a friend David was until this moment. They sat there for a few moments longer before getting up to leave. "It was nice to meet you, Jay," David said, "although I wish it could have been under better circumstances."

David walked toward the door, but looked back in time to see Blaine lean tenderly over the body on the bed, kiss Jay's temple and whisper, "I'll always love you."

* * *

The next day at school, Wes caught up to David at his locker. "Hey, where'd you disappear to after school? I thought we were going to study for the chem test!"

_Crap_. "Sorry, man. I had to do something with Blaine."

Wes looked at David expectantly, waiting for more explanation. "He took me to see his – Jay. The boy from the picture. Look, it really isn't my story to tell. Just don't pressure the kid, okay?"

Wes was confused but gladly agreed.

* * *

Blaine was quieter at lunch, but thankfully no one made any mention of the picture they had all discovered yesterday. By the end of the period, he was laughing along almost normally. Before the period ended, Blaine caught David's arm.

"Thanks for not telling anyone," he said quietly.

"It's not my place to tell them," David answered calmly. "But – I do think you should really tell them eventually. They are your friends after all, and they're all worried about you."

Blaine shook his head. "I don't think I can. It was so hard for me to even tell you."

"And what happened when you told me? Nothing. I don't care about your past, I just want to make sure you're okay now. That's the same way everyone here feels, I guarantee it."

Blaine just shook his head and walked toward his next class.

The next day, a Wednesday, Blaine went straight to his mother's car after school, skipping Warbler's practice as usual.

"Ready to go, Blaine?" Kathleen asked as the boy climbed into the car.

"Yep," he answered tiredly. "You know how much I love the hospital," he added sarcastically.

"You know, Dr. Kingsley and I were talking and he thinks that you might – Oh, hello!"

Jeff had just run up to the car. "Thank God I caught you," he said panting.

"What's up?" Blaine asked. "You know I can't go to practice on Wednesdays."

"You left this behind in geometry and I couldn't find you after that. I thought you'd want it," Jeff said, sliding Blaine's planner through the window.

"Thanks, man," Blaine said. "See you tomorrow?"

Jeff nodded, understanding the dismissal. As Blaine and his mother drove away, Jeff wondered why they were going to the hospital.

* * *

Before Warbler's practice on Thursday, Jeff cornered Blaine. "Why were you going to the hospital yesterday?" he asked.

"What – what did you say?" Blaine asked. _How does he know?_

"I accidentally overheard you talking to your mother. What's going on, Blaine?"

At that moment, David walked over noticing the distressed look on Blaine's face. "Hey," David said, holding up his hands to show he didn't want to get involved, "I told you to tell them. If they figure it out on their own, it'll probably be worse."

"Figure what out?" Jeff asked.

"Can we just get on with practice?" Blaine asked, and he shoved past the two boys.

"Okay, David, just tell me this: is Blaine sick or something?" Jeff asked.

"No, it's something else," David said. "I'm sure he'll tell the rest of you guys in time."

* * *

That time came about a week and a half later. Blaine and the rest of the Warblers were invited to David's house for a post-competition party. They had come in second place at their regionals competition. Blaine was excited to have competed with so many of his new friends. His parents were in the audience – sitting right next to Candi and Sarah. After they performed and the results were announced, he ran to the wings to hug the two girls. He had barely seen them since his transfer to Dalton.

"Blaine, you were fantastic!" Candi said, jumping on him.

"I just sang backup, Candi, you couldn't even hear me."

"Yeah, but I could see you smiling. You didn't smile like that for a long time after the dance," she said.

Blaine nodded. "I still don't. How are you guys doing?"

Candi looked conflicted. "My parents have been talking more with Dr. Harper. He says there's no chance of Jay waking up again. And the hospital bills are getting pretty steep."

"What are you saying?"

"I think – I mean, I accidentally overheard them talking the other night. They don't want to lose him either, but – they were talking about taking him off the monitors. Seeing how long he lasts on his own."

"What?" Blaine practically exploded.

"Look, this isn't the right place or time to talk about this. Want to go get some coffee?"

Blaine walked as fast out of the auditorium as fast as his bad would let him, the two girls trailing behind. "I can't believe this!" he shouted to the empty parking lot. "Everything was finally coming together again – I can't lose Jay again!" he said, spinning to turn to Candi. She was a little scared by this new side of Blaine, but just took his hand and squeezed lightly. The contact reminded him so much of Jay that tears sprang to Blaine's eyes and he gripped her tightly in a hug.

"How about that coffee, then?"

* * *

David watched as Blaine stormed out of the auditorium, followed by two younger girls. He turned and saw Blaine's parents watching, too. "Mrs. Anderson?" he asked, timidly approaching the couple.

"Oh, hello David," she said in a thin voice.

"Is Blaine okay?"

"I don't know, honey. Those two girls he's with? They're Jay's sisters."

David nodded, urging her to continue as he didn't understand yet.

"Jay's parents called us earlier today and asked us if the girls could deliver the news. It's not good."

David didn't know what to say. Finally he decided on, "Let him know that he should still come to my party whenever he's done talking, okay?"

* * *

Blaine, Sarah, and Candi walked out of the coffee shop two hours later. They had mostly talked about their lives – Blaine's new school and new friends, if Candi had heard about any changes at the high school, that sort of thing. Blaine's parents sat waiting in their SUV. They dropped the girls off at the familiar house that Blaine could barely stand to look at, and then began to drive in the opposite direction.

"Where are we going?" Blaine asked.

"Your friend David's house. He said you were invited to celebrate the Warbler's season."

"I'm really not in the mood for a party right now, dad," Blaine said, trying to keep the rough edge off of his voice but failing.

"You need this, Blaine," Kathleen said. "Those kids care about you. I don't want you to fall apart. Jay wouldn't want you to either."

It was the mention of Jay's name that finally got Blaine to exit the car in front of David's house. It was the thought that Jay would soon be no more that made him ask for a beer as soon as he stepped in the door.


	7. Chapter 6

Blaine had already been through one beer and was getting pleasantly buzzed when David found him.

"Blaine – are you okay?" David asked. "I saw you talking to his – to Jay's sisters."

Blaine giggled a little. "His littlest sister – she thinks I'm going to be her boyfriend. She doesn't know it's my fault that he's going to die."

"What are you talking about, Blaine? Are you drunk?"

"Not drunk enough yet!"

* * *

Blaine soon found himself squeezed between Wes and Jeff on the couch.

"Where'd you disappear to after the competition? You were late to the party!" Wes asked.

"I was talking with some old friends," Blaine said. "From my old school. That place was a shithole." Blaine didn't want to keep talking, but the alcohol had loosened his tongue too much.

"What do you mean?" Jeff felt bad for taking advantage of his drunk friend, but he figured that this was the only way he was going to learn anything.

"They all hated me there. Because I'm a fag," Blaine said, punctuating his statement with a swig of beer. "They beat me up all the time for that."

Both Jeff and Wes exchanged worried expressions at Blaine's admission. "What do you mean?" Wes asked.

"I have one friend and now they're going to kill him," Blaine said with a pout on his face. "And no one asked me about my opinion on it."

"Blaine, what are you talking about? You have plenty of friends! And who is going to kill someone?"

"They already did. They killed me, too. But I got up." Suddenly Blaine began to convulse and he began dry-heaving over the side of the couch.

"How much has he had to drink?" Wes called, hoping someone would have kept track. People around him shook their heads while Jeff carried Blaine off to the bathroom.

"Outta the way!" he called, pushing classmates to the side.

David caught sight of the two and joined them. Soon, he, Wes, Jeff, and Blaine were cramped into the small bathroom. Blaine crouched over the toilet, emptying the contents of his stomach as Wes and Jeff told David what Blaine had let slip on the couch.

They dragged Blaine upstairs to David's bedroom when he was finished puking. Blaine curled into a small ball and whimpered, "I don't wanna lose Jay again. Don't let them kill him." He fell into a shallow, fitful sleep while the other three boys observed.

* * *

Most of the guests had left by 2 am. David called Blaine's mother and asked if Blaine was allowed to sleep over.

He woke up around 9 am and found himself slumped in a pile of sweaty boys. Blaine's head was pounding and his ribs still felt tender, probably from someone's elbow pushing down on him. Blaine's shifting woke up the boy next to him. David. David woke Wes, who woke Jeff, and soon the four were gathered in the kitchen, talking lightly about the party and giving Blaine the greasiest hangover breakfast they could possibly manage to make. When Blaine finished his black coffee, David turned to him, and said, "Blaine, you should probably tell these guys about your old school. Because you let slip some really scary shit last night."

Blaine groaned and put his head in his hands. "I can't even remember what I said last night. It was probably a bunch of crap," he lied smoothly.

"Blaine, I heard you. You were pretty serious. And pretty messed up about it, too. Remember, I know what happened to you."

Blaine glared at his friend darkly. Wes and Jeff exchanged concerned looks.

Finally, Blaine sighed. "How much did I say last night?"

Once the boys had filled him in on his cryptic ramblings from the night before, Blaine sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I was one of two out kids at my old school," he began. "It was me and my best friend, Jay. And people hated us for it. They beat us up every day. I asked him to go to a dance with me because I wanted to get to do real high school stuff. Afterwards – they found us. Three of them ganged up on the two of us. The hit me and kicked me and smashed my leg. I don't know what they did to Jay, but the messed up his head real bad. The doctor said he isn't going to wake up ever. And yesterday, his sisters... they told me that the medical bills are starting to pile up. His parents might take him off all the ventilators and machines and see if he'll … stay with us."

All three boys were staring at Blaine with open mouths. He kept his eyes focused on his feet. "I should go home now," he said finally, standing up. In unison, the other three boys stood and embraced him tightly. Blaine's eyes clouded up, and tears began to flood his vision. He broke down. "I thought he was dead, and then I found out that even though he's not totally there, I can still visit him, talk to him, hold his hand. I can't lose him again, not for real this time."

* * *

Kathleen and Andrew pulled up in front of David's house 30 minutes later. They pulled Blaine into a deep hug and thanked David for taking care of him the night before. David nodded before closing his door and sighing deeply. He found himself face to face with Jeff and Wes, neither of whom looked happy.

"You knew?" Wes demanded.

"Only for a little while. Since the day Jeff found the picture of them in Blaine's book. But I knew that something was up with him since his first day."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jeff asked.

"He didn't want me to. I kept telling him to tell you guys, but he was scared. I mean, can you really blame him after the way he was treated at his old school?"

* * *

Blaine sat silently in the back seat of his parent's car as they drove him to the hospital. The decision had been made yesterday to take Jay off of life support. Everyone who loved him was gathered into the tiny room to say their last good-byes. The Adams family had been there all night, and were huddled together in the corner. Blaine sat next to Jay and held his hand. He kept murmuring to his friend, telling him as much as he could in the short time they had together. In his other hand, he clutched the picture of the two of them from before the dance.

Tears leaked out of his eyes when he caught sight of the doctor walking into the room. He asked everyone but immediate family to leave. Blaine tried to get up, but Mary pushed him back into his seat, insisting that he stay if he wanted to.

Blaine's heart almost stopped when the measured beeping of the heart monitor stopped. The oxygen masks and other devices were removed, and soon it was just Jay lying on the bed. He looked so small. So scared. Blaine couldn't believe this was happening. Mary and Dan clutched each other as the last vestiges of life trickled out of their eldest child's body.

Candi held Sarah tightly, and Blaine gripped Jay's hand. He held it so tightly, willing his life force to flow into Jay's body. He didn't deserve this. Not when it was Blaine's fault. All of this was Blaine's fault.

He couldn't stand it anymore. He just couldn't sit in this uncomfortable hospital chair and live and breathe as he watched his best friend slowly die. Blaine abruptly stood up, kissed Jay on the temple and whispered, "I will love you forever. I will never stop, Jay. You always be the most important person in my life. Good-bye."

Choked up, Blaine ran out of the room and into his parents' arms. "Please, let's just go. I have to get out of here. I can't stand this any more."

* * *

**a/n: Believe me, I had no intention of killing Jay when I first began this. But then Blaine just became so attached to him that I knew he could never fall in love with Kurt while Jay was still alive, even if he was brain dead. Sorry!**


	8. Chapter 7

**a/n: I am totally floored by the number of hits, favorites, reviews, and follows this little fic has already gotten - I honestly was not expecting so much support! I would just like to offer a HUGE thank you to all my readers!**

* * *

Blaine showed up late for school on Monday. His hair was disheveled, his eyes were swollen and puffy, and he refused to talk to anyone. He sat out in Warbler's practice for the first time, claiming that his leg was sore. And instead of rushing out to meet his mother after practice so he could ride to his physical therapy session, he lagged behind, staring listlessly at the tiles on the floor.

It was 5:45 when Kathleen Anderson came walking into the building. She found a group of boys that she recognized from the competition on Saturday, and asked them if they had seen Blaine. They pointed down the hall and she soon found him.

"Blaine, come on, you know it takes 20 minutes to get to the hospital. You're going to be late to your physical therapy."

"I'm not going."

"What? Of course you're going. You're getting so much better, Blaine. I don't see you limping around any more."

"I'm better? That's so unfair that I'm getting better and Jay is dead, mom. He's dead. I don't want to ever go back to that hospital unless you can bring Jay back!"

A few heads turned to stare after Blaine's outburst, but he suddenly didn't care anymore. "I should be dead, mom, not him! I don't see why no one will just accept that it's my fault. I've killed the only good thing in my life. He's probably the only person who could love me, even if it was just as a friend!"

Blaine broke down completely, sobbing into his mother's arms. "Please, mom, please. I can't go back there. It's too hard."

Kathleen Anderson's heart broke at her son's words. "Let's go home, Blaine. I'll call the hospital and tell them you're not coming today."

Blaine nodded and let his mother lead him out of the building.

* * *

Kathleen had been waiting for Blaine to break down ever since he had been first admitted into the hospital. She knew that his calm facade would eventually have to crack. She knew that dealing with the hate and beating and death of a friend would break even the strongest grown man. She just hadn't counted on Blaine being so much stronger.

But when he finally did fall and let her pick up the pieces, she was unsure of what to do. How could she console Blaine? There was no brighter way to look at this situation. He'd just had to say goodbye to his best friend in the world. He sat watching the boy die and was completely helpless. There was nothing he could have done.

The boy sitting in the passenger seat of her car was more broken than she could have imagined.

* * *

Blaine wasn't in school at all on Tuesday, and when he returned on Wednesday, he was much more like the scared boy he had been during his first few weeks at school rather than the confident young man he had become.

After his last period tutoring session, Blaine began walking towards Warbler's hall to join his first ever Wednesday practice. Jeff saw him walking there and, in confusion, asked him where he was going.

"Practice. Duh," Blaine replied harshly.

"But... don't you have physical therapy on Wednesdays? David told me and Wes that's why you had to miss practice."

Blaine glared at his friend. "No. I'm not going back to the hospital."

"Why not? If it's helping you, you need to go! You need to be in top shape, Blaine. I overheard some of the guys talking and they think you could make it as a soloist next year!"

"I don't give a damn about some stupid high school choir!" Blaine exploded. "I don't really care about anything right now. Just leave me alone!"

They had reached the door to the practice room and Blaine stormed in and sat sullenly in the corner as the meeting began. Jeff went over to talk with Wes and David.

"Something's up with Blaine," he said, without preamble.

"We know," Wes said in a serious tone.

"Do you think – I mean, is it possible that they could have taken his friend off life support already?" Jeff asked in a halting voice.

David shook his head. "I don't know. But he seems pretty messed up over something, and that's all I can think of that would make him this upset."

* * *

Blaine's phone rang halfway through rehearsal and he quickly ran out of the room to answer it. Most of the boys gathered looked around uncomfortably. No one ran out of rehearsal, especially for a phone call. David spoke up.

"Blaine had some trouble at his old school, and it's starting to catch up to him again. This is a really tough time for him right now, so just let it go."

The Warblers looked a little unsure, but let it slide. Blaine came back into the room ten minutes later with tear tracks visible on his cheeks.

* * *

The phone call had actually been quite quick. Andrew had called his son because his wife was too upset to be coherent. They had just gotten off the phone with Mary and Dan. The funeral was going to happen on Saturday.

Blaine had gotten off the phone as soon as possible, and then proceeded to sit in the hallway and cry. He cried about everything unfair that had happened to him in the past months and cursed every single person who had anything to do with this. Mostly, he cried that it was Jay who had died and not him.

When he was all cried out, he snuck back into rehearsal and tried to pretend that nothing was wrong.

* * *

Saturday was sunny. Blaine wanted to laugh and cry. He knew that the weather wasn't going to change for Jay, but he had hoped for some acknowledgement by whatever powers controlled the universe.

He dressed slowly and deliberately, breath hitching as he found himself putting on a suit much like the one he had worn for the dance. When he went to put on his bow tie, however, Blaine couldn't make his fingers move.

He heard a soft tapping at the door, but ignored it, instead curling up in a small ball on his bed.

* * *

Cooper let himself into Blaine's room. He had flown in from LA the day before, and barely had time to see his brother. He saw enough to know that Blaine wasn't okay though. He'd heard enough from his parents, too. That Blaine refused to go to physical therapy anymore – his doctor had said it was okay, and they'd try to find an outside facility. He'd also heard that Blaine didn't open up to his new friends.

Cooper had set out to fix that as soon as he got to Westerville. He managed to get the phone number for one of Blaine's friends, David, and he called the boy.

"Hi, David? My name is Cooper, I'm Blaine's older brother."

"Oh, hi," he heard an uncertain voice answer.

"I know Blaine hasn't really told any of you at Dalton much, but my mom did mention that he introduced you to Jay."

"Yeah, he – he did."

"I don't know if he told you that Jay's parents had to take him off life support?"

"Kinda. It slipped out, but then he didn't say any more. What happened? Did Jay – is he dead?"

Cooper had nodded before remembering that David couldn't see him. "Yeah."

"Shit."

"Yeah."

"Can I do anything?"

"That's actually why I was calling."

* * *

Blaine looked up when he heard his door open and launched himself into his brother's arms. He didn't care if he was too old for this, he needed the comfort of an older brother.

Cooper gently took the bow tie from Blaine's hands and fastened it around his brother's neck. He guided the boy down the stairs and into the car where their parents were waiting.

* * *

Blaine wasn't even paying attention as he followed his brother down the center aisle of the church and into the pew behind the Adams family. He wasn't paying attention during the ceremony, not until Candi stood up from her seat to deliver the eulogy.

"Jay was my big brother. More than that, he was my hero. I wanted him to know of every single thing I did, and I wanted his approval. Most guys his age would have gotten annoyed at their little sister tagging along with everything he did. But not Jay. He was special like that.

"What defined Jay was his love of life. He liked watching tv and movies like any other teenager. He liked hanging out at McDonald's with me and his friend Blaine late at night when the restaurant was deserted. He liked to read and listen to music. He hated school, just like any other kids his age. He was a perfectly normal teenager. But Jay was also gay. And that's why he died. But that didn't define him.

"He and Blaine were both bullied for it at school. But Jay always stood up for himself and Blaine. He didn't ever put his own interests in front of Blaine's. They were best friends, and they wanted to have a normal high school experience just like anyone else at their school. They wanted to go to a dance. Together. As friends. And after the dance, some boys got mad that they went and beat them up.

"That was the night that everything changed for my family. Jay never woke up from that. And earlier this week, we had to do the hardest thing we could have done: we had to take him off of life support. But not a day goes by that I don't thank whatever or whoever is up there for that dance. Even though it led to this. Because at least Jay was able to enjoy the greatest night of his life with his greatest friend before he had to be taken from us. Thank you for giving him that, Blaine."

Tears were falling from Blaine's eyes long before he realized that he was crying. As Candi made her way back to her seat, they made eye contact. He stood up, and the two embraced, crying together, missing Jay. When they broke apart, she whispered, "Thanks," and sat down.

That was the moment when Blaine tried to stop blaming himself. He still knew it was his fault, but Candi made him see all that he was forgetting by only focusing on the bad. The night of the dance had been magical. He had seen Jay's eyes sparkle, and a happier smile than any other had crossed each boy's face that night.

When the service ended, Blaine joined Jay's father and a few other family members as pall bearers. As he slowly processed down the aisle, his eyes found a large group of boys seated near the back: the Warblers. Every one of them was here. He had no idea how they knew, but he was glad to see them. Blaine caught David's eye as he passed and mouthed the word, "Thanks."

* * *

After the burial, Blaine sat on a bench next to Candi and Sarah. He had a picture from the night of the dance clutched tightly in his hand. Four faces smiled up at him. He had a feeling that it would be a very long time before the three remaining faces ever smiled in the same way again.

"I saw your friends from Dalton at the church," Candi said, finally breaking the silence.

Blaine nodded.

"I'm glad you invited them."

"I didn't. I didn't tell them anything. I don't know how they knew," Blaine admitted.

"Well, I'm glad they came. Jay would have wanted you to be happy, and I know that you're happy with them."

"Is it bad? That I'm making friends and … moving on? I feel like I'm betraying Jay every time I laugh at someone else's joke or smile even slightly."

"Me too. But I think it would be worse if we were moping around. You know how much Jay would have hated that."

Blaine almost cracked a grin, thinking about how hard Jay had tried once to cheer him up when he had gotten a C on a math test. Jay hated for anyone to be unhappy. He was, in all senses of the word, gay.

"I miss him."

"I know. Me too."

* * *

A few minutes later, Blaine got up to join his family as they walked back to their car. He first stopped at the grave and set the picture next to the lump of dirt. "Goodbye, Jay. I love you," he whispered. The words sounded hollow to him. He had said them too often. And he didn't want them to be the last thing he ever said to Jay. "Thanks for being my knight in shining armor."

As he walked away, Cooper put an arm around his brother's shoulders. Blaine looked up at him, and earnestly said, "Thanks."

"For what?"

"I know you got the guys from Dalton to come. I don't know how, or what you said, but … Thanks."

"Anytime, little brother. That's what I'm here for."

* * *

At school on Monday, a few boys came up to Blaine and expressed condolences for losing his friend. No one asked about his old school, or the dance, or anything. And no one made any comment about his sexuality. David, Wes, and Jeff stuck with him throughout the day, keeping up a running commentary of senseless and amusing stories that served to keep Blaine's mind from straying. No friend could ever replace Jay, but these three were pretty close.

* * *

After a few weeks, Blaine's mother informed him that he would be resuming physical therapy. As he opened his mouth to protest, she held up a hand and continued to speak. "You only need to go once a week now, and you're going to do it at a different site. No more hospital, okay?"

* * *

The weather turned warm, and soon it was time for final exams at Dalton. Despite coming in late and missing over a month of school, Blaine had managed to catch up and passed all his classes. The Warblers threw one last impromptu performance for the school year before everyone packed up their lockers and went their separate ways for the summer.

Blaine made plans to hang out with Wes, David, Jeff, and a few others at Wes' family's lake house later in the summer. He was even going to go to LA for a week and hang out with Cooper – by himself!

Slowly, but surely, he was becoming more comfortable with himself. He felt safe with these people. Secure.


	9. Chapter 8

Blaine's parents dropped him off at the the Columbus airport one week after school let out. It was early in the morning – too early for the summer.

Blaine had a suitcase and a backpack with him. He would only be gone for a week, but Cooper kept telling him about more things he needed to pack for more things they were going to do. He sighed as he tightened the backpack strap and walked up to the desk to check his suitcase.

Despite the early hour, there were still tons of people at the airport. Blaine had to wait almost 20 minutes before someone could help him check his bag – thank God his mother insisted on dropping him off two hours early.

After he dropped off his bag, Blaine walked over to the security line. It was long and slow-moving, but Blaine didn't mind too much. In his head, he kept repeating the directions that Dr. Kingsley had given him all those months ago.

"Now, Blaine, since we had to put the pins in you leg, you're going to have a lot of trouble with metal detectors in the future. I'll give you this card that you can show to prove that you have implanted metal in your leg. At the airport and other places like that, you'll need to inform a security officer that you have the implanted metal and then you will be offered a private screening. It won't do any harm for you to walk through a metal detector, of course, but you will set it off."

This was Blaine's first time flying since the incident, and he was nervous that the security officers might not believe him.

He waited patiently in line and began to pile his things on to the conveyor belt so it could be screened. Then he nervously approached a uniformed woman standing near him. "Excuse me?" he asked timidly.

"Yes?" she asked, turning around with a smile.

"I – uh – I have some metal in my leg. From a surgery. Here's the card from my doctor. I don't really know what to do."

The woman smiled at him kindly. "Sure thing, honey. Follow me over here and we'll do a private screening. If you could just walk through the metal detector first, we just need to see if there's any other metal on you."

Blaine nodded and walked through the arches. He winced as he heard the beeping indicating that there was metal, but the officer smiled at him, promising him that he had done nothing wrong.

She had him pull up his pants leg to reveal the scarring, proving that neither Blaine nor the card from Dr. Kingsley was lying. Then she patted down his body. It was all over fairly quickly, and Blaine smiled his thanks at her.

"Enjoy your trip," she called as he went to retrieve his belongings.

* * *

Blaine filled the hours on the plane alternating between the on-flight movie, _Alice in Wonderland_, which he had already seen, and reading _The Scarlet Letter_ for school. The hours passed slowly, but soon Blaine was getting his first view of Los Angeles.

He practically sprinted off the plane and toward the baggage pick up. When his suitcase came rolling toward him, Blaine pulled it off the conveyor belt and pulled out his phone to call Cooper.

"Coop! I'm here and I have my suitcase."

"Great, Squirt, I'm waiting in the cell phone lot, so I'll be there in a few minutes. Just wait outside and I'll come get you."

Blaine stood outside the airport and looked expectantly for Cooper's car. Moments late, Cooper pulled up in front of Blaine in an old blue sedan. "I know it's not the best car, but it's hard to own a car in LA."

"I don't care, Coop. I'm just glad to be out of Ohio!"

"Get in then. We'll drop your stuff at my apartment and then get something to eat."

* * *

After lunch, Cooper took Blaine to a beach not far from his apartment. Blaine was glad to spend the day relaxing; despite doing nothing but sitting around all day, he was tired. He noticed quite a few girls on the beach making eyes at Cooper, and a few even waved at him. Blaine blushed furiously and looked away while Cooper laughed.

They went back to Cooper's apartment when Blaine started falling asleep on the beach. While Blaine showered, Cooper began cooking dinner.

"Wow, Coop," Blaine said a few minutes later. He had just exited the bathroom and was toweling off his hair. "That smells really good. When'd you learn to cook?"

"When I found out how much cheaper it is than eating out every night. I can't wait until my commercial begins to air and I get a somewhat steady paycheck."

"Have you gotten any other good auditions since then?"

"A few here and there, but nothing too promising." Cooper doesn't add that he missed an important callback to go home for Jay's funeral. He's sure he would have booked the ad, but being in Ohio for Blaine was much more important.

"Hey, I was thinking," Cooper began.

"Yeah?" Blaine prompted when Cooper didn't continue talking.

"Do you think you'd like to meet my girlfriend?"

"Coop, you have a girlfriend? I don't think you've ever had more than a fling in your entire life! How come you never mentioned her?"

"It never seemed like a good time. We got together right before your dance, and I know Jay wasn't your boyfriend, but I still felt wrong flaunting this."

Blaine grew quiet at the mention of Jay and the dance. "Does she know?" he whispered.

"Know what?"

"Everything."

"She knows you're gay, she knows you had some trouble at school and that's why I went running back to Ohio. She knows the important stuff, but I didn't feel right telling her your entire life story if you'd never even met her."

"Thanks, Coop. What's her name?"

"Hannah."

Blaine smiled. "That's a really pretty name. When can I meet her?"

* * *

Cooper and Blaine walked to a cafe down the street from Cooper's apartment for a midmorning brunch date with Hannah. She was an actress, too, Cooper had explained, only she was slightly more successful. "She even had a small role on _Law and Order _last month. She was killed in the very beginning of the episode, but it's a start!"

Blaine grinned and agreed with his brother. He liked seeing the new side of Cooper, the man that was gushing over this one girl.

The waited in front of the cafe until a voice called out from behind. "Coop!"

Cooper turned around and his face broke into a huge, genuine smile. "Hannah!" The two embraced and kissed briefly before Cooper took the girl's hand in his and guided her over to Blaine.

"Hannah, this is my little brother, Blaine. Blaine, this is Hannah."

Blaine smiled and offered his hand to the woman standing in front of his. She was very pretty, even he could recognize that. She had wavy shoulder-length, light brown hair and wide green-gray eyes. Her voice was soft and kind and she seemed so totally genuine, unlike so many other people that Blaine knew.

"It's so great to finally meet you, Blaine. Cooper barely stops talking about you. I was a little jealous, actually," she says with a musical laugh.

"Well, I hope I can live up to the hype."

* * *

Once they've settled into a booth and ordered their food, Hannah begins questioning Blaine. She really seems to want to know all about him. Blaine can't help but understand why Cooper fell for her.

"Cooper said you go to a private school. How do you like it?"

"It's … different. I mean, it's great academically and the people are all really nice, but we're all dressed the same and it's so small," Blaine explains, trying to make Hannah understand what he means.

"I get you," she says. "I went to private school my entire life. I had a love/hate relationship with the uniform. It meant I could sleep in later, but I had no individuality. College was a crazy time for me. Suddenly there were boys in my classes and I had to shave and put on make-up and pick out outfits..."

Blaine laughs with her. "Where did you go to college?"

"UCLA, with Cooper. We never really hung out until after, though. Suddenly, we were crashing into each other every other day at auditions. Do you think you'll come out here for college?"

Blaine stutters.

"Well, I just thought that since Cooper said you're a great singer, you might be going the same route as him."

"I never really thought about it," Blaine admits. "I only took up singing really recently, and only because that's what all my friends did. My main focus was on my violin and school before..."

"You mean that you have actual instrumental music talent?" Hannah asks in a mocking voice.

"Hey," Cooper interjects. "Be nice to me. Not everyone can excel at everything they try, like you two."

* * *

Hannah had to leave for an audition after brunch, so Cooper and Blaine wandered through his neighborhood, enjoying the California sun.

"She's awesome, Coop," Blaine said earnestly.

Cooper looked down at his brother. The boy seemed so different than the kid he knew last summer. Blaine stood next to him, hands stuffed deeply into the pockets of his capri pants. His polo shirt was neatly ironed and buttoned. He looked so perfect, so together. But he also looked so sad. He nervously kicked the ground, and Cooper guessed that Blaine was wishing that he had someone too.

"I'm glad you like her. She was nervous for weeks, hoping that she could make a good impression on you."

"_She _was nervous about meeting _me_?" Blaine asks, looking up at his brother.

"Of course, Blaine. I talk about you all the time. You're really important to me, even if I don't call or visit a lot. Can you keep a secret?"

Blaine nods.

"I don't care nearly as much about mom and dad's opinion as I do yours."

Blaine looked up at his brother, eyes wide and filled with wonder. Cooper patted him on the back and began leading him back to the apartment. He vows to himself to do everything in his power to make Blaine happy.

* * *

The next day, Blaine and Cooper are joined by Hannah and a few of their other friends. Blaine shies back at first, but Hannah pulls him forward and engages him in conversation. One of Cooper's other friends begins talking to Blaine later, when the entire group is getting ice cream after lunch. His name is Charlie and he's tall, strong, and handsome. Blaine can't help but blush when the man's eyes fall on him.

"So, Blaine," Charlie begins. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Blaine freezes, eyes widening. Cooper overhears and begins to walk over to them when Charlie continues talking. "I just can't imagine that you wouldn't have boys falling over you left and right."

"N-no I don't," Blaine says quietly.

"Well, if you ever need any tips, ask Coop for my number, or my partner's. He's a magician – he can get anyone to fall head over heels for him in a second."

"You're gay?" Blaine asks.

"Yep," Charlie says simply.

"Wow," Blaine says quietly. Charlie looks at him questioningly. "It's just – I've never really met many other gay guys before. I mean, my friend Jay was gay, but - " Blaine cuts himself off quickly. Charlie notices, but says nothing.

"Believe me, there are plenty of available and attractive gay guys here. You looking for a quick summer fling? Because I could always help you out."

Cooper decides it's finally time to break up the conversation. "Thanks but no thanks, Charlie. I'd like to keep my little brother out of trouble while he's here. I'd rather not die at the hands of my parents."

When Blaine is pulled into a conversation with Hannah and another girl, Torie, Charlie leans into Cooper.

"Your brother's pretty jumpy about the whole gay thing," he says.

Cooper nods. "He's had it pretty rough."

"Boyfriend break up with him?"

Cooper realizes that Charlie had never heard about even the smallest details of the past year, including the hospitalization. "Why would you ask that?"

"Well, he seemed pretty sad when he mentioned his 'friend' Jay and I just assumed..."

"It's a long story, Charlie."

"Coop, we've got time, the girls are doing a pretty good job taking care of the kid."

The two men looked up and, sure enough, Hannah and Torie were leading Blaine over to some shops. Cooper sighs and sits down.

"Okay, Charlie, I'm only telling you this because you're gay and you might be able to understand, okay? Blaine still hasn't even told many of his friends about it, and I don't want to lose his trust."

Charlie sat down next to Cooper silently, understanding that this was much more serious than he had originally thought.

"Blaine got bullied a lot at school."

"No shit, Cooper, we all did."

"No, I mean he got bullied _a lot_. He lives in Ohio, Charlie."

Charlie nods, telling Cooper to go on.

"Well, he and his best – only – friend, Jay, were the only gay kids at their school, so they decided to go to a dance together. And a bunch of guys beat the shit out of them afterwards. Blaine was in the hospital for weeks – his leg was totally smashed, he had a couple of broken ribs, a concussion – but Jay never left. The kids who beat them, they hit Jay's head really hard. He was brain dead. Not too long ago, his parents had to take him off life support."

"Fuck," Charlie swore under his breath. "I mean, _fuck, _Cooper, why didn't you tell me? I would have never asked the kid if he had a boyfriend if I'd known!"

"Because he doesn't want people to know! He wants you to treat him normally."

The two men were silent. They gazed at where Blaine, Torie, and Hannah had gathered outside of a shop and were admiring the sunglasses. "Thanks, though," Cooper eventually says.

"For what?"

"Blaine freaks out any time anyone figures out he's gay. He thought I would hate him for it. But you're here, talking about Matt, and how you're gay... I think you may have made it seem a little less hopeless for him."

* * *

Blaine was sad to be leaving LA. He'd had a really great time hanging out with Cooper and his friends. Cooper had even introduced him to Charlie's partner, Matt, and Blaine was able to see two men together without eliciting dirty looks from everyone around them.

But all too soon, he found himself packing up his suitcase, putting on his new hot pink sunglasses (a gift from Hannah, who had seen him admiring them one day), and getting ready to go to the airport. This time, Hannah was going to accompany Cooper on his trip to the airport, and after the two of them were going away for the weekend.

"Come on, Coop," Blaine called from the front room. "I should already be at the airport!"

* * *

Blaine called Cooper once he is at his gate, only a few minutes before the flight begins boarding. "I told you I'd get you there on time, didn't I?" Cooper jokes.

"Barely," Blaine mutters back. "Thanks, Coop. This week was really fun."

"I'm glad, Blaine. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

* * *

When Blaine steps off the plane in Ohio, his phone beeps with new messages. One is from his parents, reminding him to call so they can be there when he gets his bag. A second is from Cooper. The third and final message is from David.

"Hey Blaine, it's David. I think I remembered you saying that you were getting back to Ohio today? Whatever, just call me whenever you're free. Wes and Jeff are driving me crazy and I can't deal with the two of them on my own!"

Blaine smiled down at his phone and went to get his suitcase and meet his parents.


	10. Chapter 9

Hanging out at the lake with David, Wes, and Jeff was the perfect way to end the summer. After spending most of the summer hanging out with them around Westerville, Blaine was excited to go somewhere where he didn't have to constantly look over his shoulder. The other boys had noticed at first, but either grew accustomed to it or began ignoring it. Thankfully, Westerville was big enough that Blaine only saw a few people he knew from his old school, and they were at a distance.

The Anderson house was a flurry of activity in the days leading up to the first day of school. Kathleen was desperately trying to find Blaine's misplaced blazer and let out the hem on his pants, which he had outgrown. Blaine, despite his efforts earlier in the summer, had yet to finish his summer reading and math packet. Andrew was just trying to stay out of his frazzled wife and son's ways.

On the Sunday before classes began, the Warblers gathered in their practice hall to rehearse a new song to sing at the opening assembly. As this would be Blaine's first first day at Dalton, he was curious to hear the other boys' stories about the assembly.

"It's pretty boring," Jeff said. "First the headmaster and dean give long, boring speeches. Then the class presidents get up and talk to us. The only good part is the Warblers performance."

"So what are we singing this year?"

"Well," Nick said, sitting on the armrest of Blaine's chair, "I suggested _Back in the USSR_, but I don't think the Warblers Council found my joke very amusing."

All three boys looked over to where Thad, David, and Wes were sitting in deep conversation. When they sensed the eyes on them, they looked up and glared at Nick.

"Does it have to be a 'going back to school' song?" Blaine asked.

"No," Jeff answered. "Last year they sang... what did you guys sing last year, Nick? I can't remember much other than laughing my head off the entire time."

Nick blushed slightly before answering. "We did a very good rendition of _Party in the USA_."

Blaine snorted slightly at the song choice. "Yes, I can understand why Jeff can only remember laughing his head off."

"Hey," the older Warbler blushed, "It was a popular song of the summer and we wanted to appeal to the crowd!"

David, Wes, and Thad chose that moment to stand in front of the gathered Warblers and a hush instantly fell over the entire room.

"Tomorrow, we will be singing Billy Joel's _The Entertainer_ led by Nick and Blaine," David announced with a smile on his lips.

Blaine sat in shock while Nick patted him on the back.

The boys set to harmonizing and choreographing, while Blaine and Nick stood off to the side and figured out their solo parts. By the time the Warblers filed out of the school at 9 that night, Blaine felt ready for his first solo.

* * *

Monday morning found Blaine seated next to Jeff, Nick, and the other Warblers at the front of the assembly of students. Jeff hadn't been lying; the president and dean's addresses were boring and long winded. The class presidents obviously tried to make their speeches more interesting to the gathered teenagers, but everyone was getting restless. Finally, Blaine joined the Warblers on stage. He stood in his place next to Nick at the back of the group.

As the other Warblers began singing, Nick and Blaine waited patiently. On his cue, Nick jumped forward, singing "_I am the entertainer, and I know just where I stand: Another serenader and another long-haired band."_

Blaine, mirroring Nick's jump, ran forward and picked up the song, singing, "_Today I am your champion. I may have won your hearts. But I know the game, you will forget my name, and I won't be here in another year if I don't stay on the charts." _

He made eye contact with David and grinned brightly.

Nick picked up the next two lines: "_I am the entertainer, and I've had to pay my price."_

"_The things I did not know at first, I learned by doin' twice," _Blaine finished, feeling the words resonate in his head. "_Ah, but still they come to haunt me, still they want their say."_

Now Nick jumped forward again and acted out the next few lines to applause and laughter from the students in the audience: "_So I've learned to dance with a hand in my pants, and they rub my neck, and I write 'em a check, and they go their merry way."_

The song continued and the Warblers kept singing. Blaine's smile grew wider and wider as he belted out each note. He and Nick came together at the center of the stage as the Warblers came into formation again for the last few lines. "_Today I am your champion. I may have won your hearts," _Blaine sang.

"_But I know the game, you will forget my name."_

"_And I won't be here in another year."_

"_If I don't stay on the charts," _the two boys finished together. The ended with arms on shoulders, breathing heavily and grinning. The students rose to their feet and gave the Warblers thunderous applause.

Backstage, all the Warblers were brimming with post-performance energy. David ran up to Blaine and gave him a tight hug. "I knew you'd be a great soloist," he said happily.

"Thanks. It felt really good. I never performed like that before."

"Well, would you consider being out lead soloist for the rest of the year? You'd have to audition, of course, but Wes and Thad and I were talking about it over the summer and we think that you really have a ton of potential."

Blaine, still caught up in the emotions of the performance, nodded his head enthusiastically. "Sure!"

* * *

When he'd agreed to audition for the lead soloist position, Blaine had never thought about how stressful it would be. Add in the heavier sophomore course load and additional rehearsals for the Ohio Youth Orchestra that Blaine had joined on the insistence of the orchestra director at Dalton, and Blaine was stressed. And it was only the second week of school.

Jeff spent a lot of time with Blaine after rehearsal, helping him pick out his audition song. After practicing it for hours a day, Blaine felt ready. He walked into rehearsal on the day of his audition with a bit of a smile on his face.

As the music began to play, a content but sad smile fell on Blaine's features. He opened his mouth and began to sing.

"_Just yesterday morning, they let me know you were gone._

_Suzanne, the plans they made put an end to you._

_I walked out this morning and I wrote down this song,_

_I just can't remember who to send it to._

_I've seen fire and I've seen rain. I've seen sunny days that I thought would never end._

_I've seen lonely times when I could not find a friend, but I always thought that I'd see you again._

__Blaine looked up from the ground and gazed out the windows at the weak fall sun that was streaming in. He took a deep breath and walked toward the window, unaware of the Warblers' eyes following his every move,

_Won't you look down upon me, Jesus, You've got to help me make a stand._

_You've just got to see me through another day._

_My body's aching and my time is at hand and I won't make it any other way._

__David felt a bit shocked at the earnestness of Blaine's voice as he sang these words. He knew that Blaine had dealt with a lot of shit last year - hell, he was the first one that Blaine had really opened up to! - but this song seemed to be much more than just a song, and suddenly David knew that he was learning more about Blaine than the boy had intended on sharing.

_Oh, I've seen fire and I've seen rain. I've seen sunny days that I thought would never end._

_I've seen lonely times when I could not find a friend, but I always thought that I'd see you again._

_Been walking my mind to an easy time, my back turned towards the sun._

_Lord knows when the cold wind blows it'll turn your head around._

_Well, there's hours of time on the telephone line to talk about things to come._

_Sweet dreams and flying machines in pieces on the ground._

__Jeff had heard Blaine sing this song plenty of times before. He had been the one to even suggest it to his friend. But Blaine had never sung it quite like this in any of the practice sessions. Jeff knew that he could never totally understand everything that had happened to Blaine last year - being nearly beaten to death based on your sexuality is a bit of an isolating experience - but he just wanted him to open up. If not to him, then to _someone._

_Oh, I've seen fire and I've seen rain. I've seen sunny days that I thought would never end._

_I've seen lonely times when I could not find a friend,_

_but I always thought that I'd see you baby, one more time again, now._

_Thought I'd see you one more time again._

_There's just a few things coming my way this time around, now._

_Thought I'd see you, thought I'd see you, fire and rain, now."_

By the end of the song, Blaine was crying. All he could see was Jay's face – first smiling as they got dressed for the dance, and then silent and unmoving right before his body was lowered into the ground. He became aware that there was applause just outside the reaches of memory, so he pulled himself back to the present and saw the Warblers cheering him on. David, however, must have noticed Blaine's momentary lapse, because he was staring at Blaine with a concerned look on his face.

Blaine smiled faintly at he teammates and walked over to his seat. David, Wes, and Thad stood up and began to talk about plans for the upcoming year. Blaine sunk back into his seat on the couch and zoned out.

One hour later, Wes shook Blaine out of his reverie. "What's up, man? You totally zoned out of the entire rehearsal!"

"What? I'm so sorry! I'm just really tired today, I guess."

"It wouldn't have anything to do with your audition song, would it?" David asked. "Or Jay?"

Blaine winced at the mention of Jay's name, and that was answer enough for the boys.

"You know you can talk to us, right?" Wes asked.

Blaine nodded. "Of course. I know I can. The truth is, I haven't really thought about him – about Jay – in a while. I mean, obviously I think about him every day, but I haven't gotten really down about him in a long time. The song just brought up some … bad memories."

* * *

In the weeks that followed, Blaine became the perfect image of a Dalton boy. He began regularly gelling back his hair, his uniform was always clean and ironed, he excelled at his classes, embraced the position of lead Warbler, and kept up with the Ohio Youth Orchestra. He found it strange to think back on the scared, timid boy who had started high school last year with only one friend and a whole host of bullies.

* * *

At a Warbler's rehearsal in early November, Wes made an announcement. "We just got out competition for sectionals. In preparation, we'll begin working on our songs and prepare for a fun little performance in school later this week."

The boys around the room grew excited as they waited for the reveal.

"The teams we'll be competing against at the end of the month are … the New Directions from McKinley high in Lima and The Hipsters, a group of retired persons working on earning their high school GEDs," David announced.

"McKinley won their sectional last year, but came in third for their region. The Hipsters have never competed before, and honestly, I don't see them as much of a threat," Thad continued.

"But that doesn't mean we should get complacent," David said, cutting Thad off before the rest of the group got over-confident. "The New Directions are known for their energy."

"We're going to start working on a bunch of different songs for sectionals, and we'll narrow it down in the next few weeks. But for now, let's focus on this week's 'impromptu' performance."

"How can we really call it an impromptu performance if it's planned meticulously ahead of time?" Blaine asked his friend teasingly.

"Because no one else in the school knows about it until it happens. Right?" There was the slightest edge of a threat in David's voice as he looked at the surrounding Warblers.

* * *

Even though Blaine was officially the lead Warbler, he had little to no power in terms of song choice. Thankfully, his friendship with Wes and David let him persuade them towards songs that he preferred.

Thus, when the song was announced, Blaine was fairly confident that it was a song that he already knew and loved. He was not disappointed.

There were a few groans from the assembled Warblers when they heard the Katy Perry song's name fall from Wes' lips. "Seriously, Wes," one protested, "did you learn nothing from the Miley Cyrus incident at the opening assembly last year?"

"We think that Warbler Blaine can transform this song so that it's not as, um, embarrassing as the last time we tried this."

"Yeah, he's out little teenage dream," Nick teased, ruffling Blaine's hair. Blaine blushed and swatted the hand away.

"Anyway, that's enough talking! Let's get to practicing now!" David shouted. Immediately, all the boys stood up and took their places to begin learning their parts and choreography.

* * *

The day of the impromptu performance started out inauspiciously. Blaine went to his first few classes and tried not to grin too much when he thought about the performance that was coming in just a few hours' time. As he walked out of his Algebra II class, Mrs. Slate stopped him for a minute.

"Blaine, could you hold on for just a second?"

Blaine looked down at his watch. He had five minutes to get to the commons for the performance. "I've really got to be somewhere - " he began.

"Oh, don't worry, this won't take long," the woman replied.

Blaine looked longingly toward the door, but walked back to her desk.

"I've noticed that you seem to be understanding this material much better than some of your classmates. Now, there's no need to be modest," she added when Blaine opened his mouth to protest. "I was just wondering if you would be able or willing to help tutor some of your struggling classmates. The school runs a program after school. They pay you ten dollars an hour for your help. And we really need all the help we can get."

Blaine looked at his teacher's hopeful face. "I'll think about it, Mrs. S. I don't know if I have enough time. Now, I'd really love to stay and hear more about the program, but I've really got to run."

Without another word, Blaine sprinted from the classroom and launched himself down the main staircase.

"Excuse me? Um, hi, can I ask you a question? I'm new here."

Blaine turned around to see a boy standing a few steps above him. The boy was definitely _not _a Dalton student. For one, he wasn't wearing the blazer or the tie.

Regardless, Blaine introduced himself. "My name is Blaine."

"Kurt." The boy hesitated and looked around at the students running around them. _Hurry up, kid, I have places to be! _Blaine screamed in his head. "So what exactly is going on?"

Now Blaine knew that the kid didn't go there. By this point, news of the Warblers' impromptu performance had spread through the whole school.

"The Warblers," Blaine gushed. "Every now and then they throw an impromptu performance in the senior commons. It tends to shut the school down for a while."

"So, wait – the glee club here is kind of cool?" Kurt asks.

_He knows nothing about Dalton, _Blaine thought. _I don't think he's even a prospie._ "The Warblers are like rockstars," Blaine answered. Kurt's eyebrows rose in surprise, and Blaine was suddenly consumed by a strange urge. Grabbing the boy's hand, he said, "Come on, I know a shortcut."

He led Kurt down an empty hallway that wasn't _quite _a shortcut – but it was a lot faster than trying to navigate through the crowds of students. And Blaine really needed to have been at the senior commons a minute ago. Wes was going to kill him.

Blaine opened the doors of the commons, relieved to see that the Warblers were still moving furniture around. Turning back to Kurt, he smiled.

"Oh, I stick out like a sore thumb," Kurt murmured.

Blaine laughed. _No shit. _"Well next time don't forget your jacket, new kid," his eyes sparkled as he said that teasingly, knowing full well that Kurt was _not _a new student. "You'll fit right in. Now, if you'll excuse me." Blaine dropped his bag as he heard the Warblers utter their first notes. They hadn't even waited for him to join formation.

He could see Kurt's expression change from fear to amazement when the boy realized that Blaine was the one singing. Blaine's smile widened. This kid seemed somehow familiar.

From his position between Wes and David, Blaine sang his heart out like he never had before. He felt a really strange desire to impress this random stranger.

When they finished the song, Warblers and other students all gathered in a large hug, everyone congratulating each other. Blaine took the opportunity to lean over to David and whisper in his ear, "I think we may have a spy." Blaine nodded his head toward Kurt, who was still standing at the door.

* * *

Only a few minutes later, Blaine was pushing a coffee cup across a table to Kurt. "Latte?" he offered. Kurt looked slightly nervous, eyes flickering between Wes, Blaine, and David.

"Thank you," Kurt whispered.

"This is Wes and David," Blaine introduced the two boys on either side of him.

"It's very civilized of you to invite me for coffee before you beat me up for spying ," Kurt said. He seemed confident, but there was a nervous tremor to his voice.

"We are not going to beat you up," Wes assured him.

"You were such a terrible spy, we thought it was sort of … endearing," David added.

Blaine took a deep mouthful of coffee before continuing. "Which made me think that spying on us wasn't really the reason you came."

The rest of the conversation passed in a bit of a blur. Blaine sent Wes and David away, and he confided in Kurt. He told Kurt about how he'd gotten beat up at his old school. Kurt listened with tears at his eyes. That was what Blaine had recognized in the boy earlier; the utter loss of hope, resignation to the fact that most people hate you for being who you are.

Before Kurt left, Blaine pulled out a sheet of paper and wrote down his number. "I know we just met, but I've been exactly where you are, and it doesn't sound like you know too many other people who've been there and can help. Feel free to call me if you want to talk about it. Even if you are the competition."

Kurt had smiled and thanked Blaine before walking back to his car.

When they saw the spy leave, Wes and David rejoined Blaine, this time with Jeff, too.

"What was that about?" Wes asked tenderly.

"It's just like last year," Blaine muttered darkly. "Was I that bad when I first came here?"

"Worse," David admitted. "But you'd been through so pretty bad shit, and we could all tell that."

"So has he. At least in my school, I had Jay. But he has no one."

"You gave him your number, right?" Jeff asked, sitting down next to Blaine. Blaine nodded. "So he has you. That's pretty lucky if you ask me."

Blaine smiled at the three boys gathered around him. "Thanks guys."

* * *

Two days later, Blaine is sitting in Warbler's rehearsal when his phone buzzes. Surreptitiously, he slides it out of his pocket and reads the message on the screen.

_Hi Blaine, this is Kurt. I'm sorry to bother you, but you were the only person I could think of. Can you talk now?_

Something about the overly-polite tone of the message makes all the alarms in Blaine's head go off. When the boys finally get up to begin rehearsing, he makes a beeline for David.

"I've got to duck out of here for a minute," he told the older boy.

"_What?" _David asked.

"It's Kurt, the spy from the other day. Something happened at his school, and I just can't let something happen like the dance..."

"Of course," David said, shooing Blaine out of the room.

Blaine pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed Kurt's number. The boy picked up on the second ring. "Blaine?" he sounded slightly breathless.

"Yeah. What's up, Kurt?"

"Something happened today. Something totally unexpected, and now I'm really terrified and I have no idea what to do."

"Okay, okay. Slow down, Kurt, and tell me what happened from the beginning."

Kurt took a shaky breath and let the whole ugly truth fall out. Blaine's face transformed from worried to angry to disgusted, then back to angry.

"Let me talk to him." The words fell from Blaine's mouth before he even knew he was saying them. _What could I possibly say to some homophobic bully who's actually been hiding in the closet? _

"You'd – you'd do that? For me? For a kid you just met while he was spying on your glee club?" Kurt asked, a little unsure.

Blaine laughed a bit, but the sound was forced. "Of course. I can't stand by and let something bad happen to you. You're a great guy, Kurt, and no one deserves to be treated like this."

* * *

"You did _what?_" Wes shouts an hour later, and Blaine winces slightly. He'd just finished explaining his conversation with Kurt to Wes, David, and Jeff, and was now seriously reconsidering his decision to do so.

"It's sexual harassment, Wes, I couldn't just let it slide!" Blaine protested.

"Great, so now you're just going to be giving him another victim!"

"What, you think I can't handle myself?" Blaine asks. Wes knows that he is treading dangerous waters.

"No, Blaine, of course not - "

"Well it sure sounds like it to me!"

"Would you just let me finish?!" Blaine paused and glared up at Wes. "Just from what you described, this is a big kid who plays football. So he could easily beat up about half of the guys at Dalton. Not to mention, you're pretty short. Plus, some kid lecturing him about embracing the gay – I doubt that's going to fly."

"Speaking of, do you even know what you plan to say?" David asked Blaine in a soft voice.

Blaine shifts guiltily. "Uh... I hadn't really gotten to that part. It was mostly bling anger floating around in my head when I talked to Kurt."

"How are you going to get there, anyway?" Jeff asked, and all three boys stopped to look at him. "What? It's a valid concern. Before Blaine can talk to this kid and avoid getting beaten up, he needs to get to McKinley. And he doesn't have a car."

Blaine, Wes, and David were all silent. Finally, David says, "I'll drive you."

Blaine looked up at his friend. "Really? You do realize that we would have to skip school to do this, right?"

"Hey, what are friends for? Plus, we might accidentally stumble upon a New Directions rehearsal, like Kurt stumbled upon ours..."

* * *

The confrontation with Kurt's bully goes about as well as Blaine could have expected. He didn't really believe that this kid would suddenly see the light and come out of the closet. He had hoped that he might lay off of Kurt, but that didn't seem that likely either. But the distance between Westerville and Lima provided some comfort to Blaine. His attack had only escalated so much because he and Jay were "flaunting their gayness". Maybe if Kurt stayed alone – as terrible as it sounds – he could avoid ever having to deal with what Blaine dealt with.

They talk a bit over the next few weeks, and suddenly Blaine has a teary voicemail from Kurt claiming that Karofsky threatened to kill him. That is followed quickly by one informing that Karofsky was expelled, and thank you for being there when he was at his lowest point. Blaine assumed that was probably the last he would hear from Kurt, but only a few days passed before another voicemail arrived, this one saying that Karofsky had returned to McKinley. When Blaine heard that one, he immediately dialed Kurt's number.

"Hello?" Kurt answered in a small voice.

"Kurt? It's Blaine."

"Oh, hi Blaine," Kurt said. He seemed to have brightened up a bit hearing the other boy's voice.

"What's this about Karofsky being un-expelled? Is that even possible?"

"Apparently it is. The school board said there wasn't enough evidence or something."

"He kissed you!"

"And if I tell anyone, he'll kill me!" That shut Blaine up quickly.

"You think – he actually would?"

"I don't know, he might." Kurt sounds resigned, and all Blaine wants to do is reach out a comforting hand to him. "What do I do?"

Blaine has no idea what to say. What can one do in this sort of situation. So, he says the first thing that comes to his head. "You could come to Dalton."


	11. Chapter 10

Blaine hadn't actually expected Kurt to transfer. But suddenly, Kurt was walking the halls with Blaine and chatting about how absolutely horrible the uniforms were. Blaine tried to pass on his best advice for survival at Dalton – _Don't try to stand out_ – but he knew that it wasn't what Kurt had wanted to hear.

Thankfully, Wes, David, Nick, and the other eleventh grade Warblers helped Kurt to assimilate into Dalton's academic side.

All too soon, the weekend of sectionals arrived and the Warblers found themselves staying after school until well past nightfall in order to perfect their routines. Blaine was nervous as he strove to perfect his first competition solos – his first solos for any audience other than the Dalton students and faculty. From everything that Kurt had said about the New Directions, Blaine wasn't sure if he was going to be enough, no matter how much Thad raved about his infectious charisma.

* * *

After the results were announced, the two winning choirs filed backstage. Kurt was immediately engulfed by his old teammates.

"Kurt, you were amazing!" gushed a pretty Asian girl.

"Thanks," he replied, smiling sadly at them. "What was up with you guys? I mean, you were fantastic as usual and it was great to finally hear someone other than Rachel, no offense, but I guess I'm just a little bit shocked."

"We all were when Mr. Schue made the decision," a black girl replied.

Blaine, after having finished a quick conversation with Nick, turned to find Kurt to see how he had enjoyed his first competition as a Warbler. The older boy grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the group of New Directions. "Guys, this is Blaine," Kurt said. "Blaine, this is Mercedes, Tina, Rachel, Finn, Puck, Santana, Brittany, Mike, Quinn, and Sam."

Blaine was a little overwhelmed by all the names and faces being thrown at him, but he smiled politely.

"Kurt's told us _all _about you," Rachel said.

"Oh?" Blaine raised his eyebrows and looked to Kurt who, for some reason, was blushing.  
"I just told them about how you're the lead singer," Kurt said.

"Which is very impressive, considering you're just a sophomore," Rachel said. "You seem to be following in my star-making footsteps."

Blaine smiled a little. He could remember Kurt telling him all about Rachel Berry. "Thanks, I guess. I think we're just lucky to have gotten Kurt here to join the Warblers."

Mercedes shot Kurt a suggestive look, and the tall boy had to step on her foot to keep her from talking. Blaine noticed, but said nothing.

Right before the teams left to go their separate ways, the tallest member of New Directions – Finn – approached Blaine. He shifted awkwardly before opening his mouth to speak. "I just wanted to say thanks, man. You really helped Kurt these last few weeks. I wish I could have done more to help him – he is my brother, after all – but stuff at McKinley is … complicated. So thanks."

Blaine nodded and shook the older boy's hand. As he walked away with the Warblers, all he could think was, _Brother?_

* * *

"Oh, that," Kurt said, laughing slightly from his seat next to Blaine on the bus. "Our parents got married earlier in the month. We're not blood, but I kind of like the idea of not being an only child anymore, even if it is only two years before we go to college. I hope Finn didn't scare you or anything."

"No, not at all. He thanked me, actually. Which is weird considering I basically stole you from him and your old glee club..."

"He knew how miserable the bullying made me."

"Did he know the full extent of the bullying?" Kurt shook his head. "Did anyone?"

Kurt shook his head again. "And if you don't mind, I'd like to keep it that way."

"Of course," Blaine replied earnestly. He knew better than anyone why Kurt didn't want to share.

* * *

The next week passed in a blur – teachers were piling on the work in preparation for midterms and winter break.

Blaine woke on Friday morning and felt a heavy weight in the pit of his stomach as he looked at the calendar. _One year_.

His parents seemed to know exactly what was on Blaine's mind as he sat down for breakfast. They knew not to push too hard.

Blaine arrived at school just as the first bell was ringing and slid into his desk in his first period class a few minutes late.

"What's up?" Jeff whispered, leaning over so the teacher wouldn't overhear.

"Overslept," Blaine muttered. He ignored Jeff's further attempts to engage him, and flipped open his textbook.

Blaine didn't look at the words on the page in front of him. He simply stared at the year-old picture of two happy boys before their first dance together.

By the end of the day, everyone knew that Blaine was in a bad mood and they all knew to stay away from the lead Warbler. No one seemed to know why, though. He should have been ecstatic from the tie at sectionals. But Warblers practice found Blaine sitting sullenly on a couch while the others jumped up to begin learning new choreography.

"Come on, Blaine," David said to his friend. He knew that Blaine was upset for some reason, but he couldn't show preference just because Blaine was one of his best friends. "You have to participate. You're the lead singer."

"I don't really feel like _dancing _today," came Blaine's short reply.

David caught Blaine's real meaning, and all the pieces fell into place. "Oh, Blaine," he said, joining him on the couch.

Blaine looked up briefly and David found tears in his friend's eyes. "Is it today? I mean, is today the anniversary?"

Blaine nodded.

"I'm so sorry," David said, patting Blaine's back comfortingly.

That seemed to break down Blaine's walls, because the sophomore began to talk, saying more about that night than David had ever heard before. "I'm just so scared. I know it's irrational, that I'm safe here, but every time I start dancing or smiling or feeling even remotely comfortable, their voices just fill my head. All the jeers and taunts. And it's like I can feel every punch, every kick. And no one heard or tried to stop it. … I really miss him, David."

David gave his friend a tight hug, ignoring the looks from other Warblers who had noticed that he and Blaine still hadn't joined in.

"Go home."

Blaine looked up in surprise. "What?"

"You're not going to get anything done here, I can already tell that. So go home and try to feel better, okay?"

The faintest hint of a smile crossed Blaine's features. "Thanks, David."

* * *

While Blaine waited in the parking lot for his mother, he pulled out his phone and dialed a number. It still felt natural for his fingers to ghost over those numbers, even though it had been so many months since he had called.

"Hello?"

Blaine felt warmth fill his body as he heard the familiar voice. "Candi. Hi. It's Blaine."

"Blaine." He could hear the girl's voice break as she said his name.

"Can I come over? I don't want to be alone today."

"Of course. You know that you're always welcome here."

* * *

Blaine could tell that his mother was a little disappointed that he didn't want to spend the day with her, but she didn't push it. On a normal day, he would have tried to be more sensitive to her, but he couldn't really make himself care today.

She dropped him off in front of the Adams house with a small smile. "Call me when you need to get picked up."

The front door was flung open before Blaine could reach it, and a small body launched itself into his arms. "Blaine!" Sarah cried.

"Hey, Sar," he said, ruffling her hair.

"Why don't you come to visit us anymore, Blaine? I missed you!"

"I missed you, too. I've just been really busy at school."

"Oh." The little girl looked like she completely understood, and Blaine almost laughed at the serious expression on her face. "I know what you mean. They're teaching me how to multiple a three digit number by a one digit number and it's really hard. Want to see my new doll?"

Candi arrived at the bottom of the stairs at that moment, and managed to pull Blaine away from her younger sister. "Sarah, have you finished your homework?" she asked in a stern voice.

Sarah sheepishly looked at the ground. "No," she admitted guiltily.

"No playing with Blaine until you finish."

"Fine," the young girl replied before stomping upstairs to her room.

"Don't mind her," Candi says, a bit awkwardly. This is the first time Blaine has been to the house without Jay.

"I never have," Blaine says, and the two can feel the tension build.

"So, shall we go to my room?"

Blaine nods, and the two climb the stairs. As they make their way down the hallway, Blaine can't help but stare at the first door. It's closed, maybe locked, but a sign still hangs on it, declaring it forever as, "Jay's Room."

Blaine tries not to think about the last time he was in that room. About how he and Jay had laughed at each other. About what it had led to.

He follows Candi into her room and sits in the chair near her desk. "So," he finally says. "How are things for you?"

Candi stops to think for a moment. "Pretty good, I guess. The beginning of the year was a little tough since I switched to the other high school." Blaine must have looked surprised because Candi scoffed and said, "Did you really think I would want to go there – or that my parents would even let me – after what happened?"

"Right," Blaine murmured.

"Anyway, it was weird since it's farther away and I didn't know anyone. But I guess you probably know that better. At least … at least I switched at the beginning of the year. But I've been pretty good. Or, as good as I can be considering everything."

"How about your parents?" Blaine whispered.

"It's been tough. On all of us. They try not to show it, but mom cried herself to sleep every night for a month after the funeral. I think we all did. Sarah was the worst, because she kept thinking Jay was coming back. She knows what it means to die, but she always thought it only happened to old people."

Candi looked like she was about to cry, and Blaine hated himself for causing this. If he had just kept in contact, then she wouldn't have to relive everything. If he had just stayed away from Jay in the first place, the family would be complete. Happy.

"You know what, I'm sorry," Blaine said, abruptly standing up. "I should go. You really don't have to talk about this, and it's all my fault. I need to go."

He began fumbling for his cell phone as he turned to leave the room, but felt Candi's hand on his arm. "I don't know how many times I have to say it before you'll believe it, Blaine. It's not your fault. And we really miss you. We want you to be here today."

The younger girl's soft words broke Blaine. Soon the two were holding each other and crying, sinking to the floor.

When the tears had cleared, Blaine and Candi exchanged embarrassed grins. She sobered up quickly, though, and turned to Blaine and asked, "You loved him, didn't you?"

Blaine was completely taken aback. "Yes," he whispered. "As a friend, mostly. But, I felt something at the dance, and I think that if we'd had more time, it may have been more."

"He loved you, too."

* * *

Blaine ended up staying for dinner. The whole meal was more subdued than usual, except for Sarah's interjections into the conversation. Before leaving, Mary and Dan hugged Blaine tightly and reminded him to call them any time. Blaine embraced Candi and leaned down to kiss Sarah on the cheek before running out to his car.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and saw that he had plenty of new messages from the Warblers. None of them knew the exact significance of today, except David, but many of them seemed to have guessed. Kurt, however, still knew nothing. Blaine's stomach clenched uncomfortably. He and Kurt were quickly becoming close friends. He didn't want to tell Kurt everything, but didn't think it fair that some of the Warblers he barely knew knew more about his life just because they'd gone to the funeral.

* * *

Blaine made up his mind to tell Kurt, but chickened out at the last minute. Instead, he made up some excuse about needing a duet partner to practice _Baby, It's Cold Outside_. It wasn't a complete lie; he really was going to be singing it at the King's Island Christmas Spectacular, but he'd already had plenty of practice. It was just the first thing he could think of.

Singing with Kurt – just Kurt – had felt really nice. Kurt seemed to understand him in a way that only Jay had before. And Blaine liked the way Kurt seemed to go to him for advice, much like he had once gone to Jay.

The hurt of losing Jay would never go away. But Kurt's friendship seemed to dull the ache.

* * *

Christmas was a much cheerier affair than last year's. Cooper came home again and brought Hannah with him. She's Jewish, and although she had plenty of Christian friends, she'd never properly celebrated Christmas before. Blaine's grandparents fly in from Chicago and make a fuss over how much he's grown (he hasn't) and how handsome he's become.

Dinner on Christmas Day includes all the Andersons, as well as Mary, Dan, Candi, and Sarah.

Blaine makes sure to call Kurt, Jeff, Wes, David, and Nick to wish them happy holidays.

* * *

When school resumes, Blaine begins to hang out with Kurt every day. They go out for coffee after every Warbler's practice and spend the weekends either shopping or talking on the phone. He even goes to a McKInley football game with Kurt, though he is the only one to enjoy the football part. He remembers to keep in contact with Mary and Dan, and stops in for dinner every so often. Slowly but surely, his life is becoming normal again.

Then Valentine's Day happens. It's as if the entire world is trying to remind Blaine that he is alone and his best friend (who he loved) is dead.

He and Kurt go to the Lima Bean for coffee, and Blaine tries to hide his bad mood by talking about how much he loves the holiday while he orders their coffees. He can't help but agree with Kurt's more cynical view. Jokingly, he asks if Kurt has a special man to spend the day with, and Kurt turns red and changes the topic quickly.

The Warblers take advantage of the free time before Regionals to work on fun numbers. They end up going over to Crawford, Dalton's sister school, to serenade Nick's girlfriend. Kurt gushes over how sweet and romantic the moment was – and Blaine doesn't want to ruin it for him by pointing out the pack of condoms that Nick slipped in his bag before leaving.

Blaine and Kurt returned to the Lima Bean after the performance and began a comfortable conversation when it happened. Kurt smiled at Blaine as he brought the two coffees over to their usual table.

"You know my coffee order?" Kurt asked.

"Of course," Blaine replied. "You order the same thing every time."

"Want to split my cookie?" Kurt asked holding up a heart shaped cookie iced in pink and white. Blaine simply shrugs.

"Sure."

Kurt cut it in half and passed it over to Blaine. Their fingers brushed, and Kurt quickly pulled away. Blaine happily bit off a piece of cookie, oblivious to the turmoil going on behind Kurt's practiced, cool facade.

"Hey, Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"We hang out all the time, and you know my coffee order, and … God, this is a lot harder than I thought it would be. The thing is, I really like you, Blaine. Would you maybe like to get dinner with me sometime? Like, a date?"

Blaine froze. This was the last thing he had been expecting to hear from anyone – especially Kurt. Blaine stuttered a bit before finally forming a coherent sentence. "Um, Kurt, I really like you, but as a friend. I'm not really in a good emotional place for anything more."

Kurt looked crushed, but he quickly smoothed over his features. "Of course. I was just caught up in the moment, you know, Valentine's Day and all that..."

The two quickly finished their coffees in an awkward silence and parted for the day.

He barely sees Kurt the next day at school – they have no classes together and sit at opposite ends of the table at lunch. If anyone notices the sudden tension between the two boys, they don't mention it.

Blaine felt like he had just kicked a puppy. He couldn't get Kurt's crestfallen look out of his mind. _Maybe I should just tell him_, Blaine thought to himself. _But where can I even start? He'll probably hate me more for keeping it from him_. So Blaine says nothing to Kurt. They talk a bit over the next two days, and go out for coffee again on Friday.

All seems to be forgotten.

About a week later, Kurt calls Blaine at night.

"Hey Kurt. What's up?"

"Are you busy this weekend?"

"Not really. Why?"

"Well Rachel Berry is throwing a party for the New Directions. If you want to come."

"Um, sure. I guess so."

"Great," Kurt said, relieved. He didn't want Blaine to think he was asking him out again...even though he was. "If you want, you can meet at my house so I can drive you and Finn over."

"That sounds great, Kurt."

* * *

The morning of the party, Blaine performed with the Ohio Youth Orchestra in a sold out concert in Columbus. It didn't feel right, though. Violin was once the biggest part of his life, but it is now becoming a chore. Blaine will never stop playing, but he doesn't know if he can continue taking so many lessons along with his commitment to Warblers and all his school work. He makes up his mind to quit at the end of the year.

* * *

A few hours later, Blaine's mother dropped him off in front of Kurt's house and he walks to the door. This is the first time he's ever been to Kurt's house. He's a little bit nervous, but apparently has no need to be when Kurt flings open the door before he can even reach it.

They chat a bit among themselves until Finn comes barreling in through the front door, apologizing for being late and promising to get dressed quickly.

Blaine had never had much luck with alcohol – with a shudder, he remembers everything he said the last time he was drunk – so he decides not to have anything to drink if there is any at the party. He can be the boring, proper prep school kid that he's sure they all assume he is.

But after awkwardly sitting in the corner of Rachel Berry's basement for half an hour, watching as Kurt messed around with his friends, Blaine decided he needed to loosen up. He poured himself a cup of punch - just one, he reminded himself - and began drinking.

The alcohol seemed just to amplify whatever thoughts were floating around his head and make them more intense. Soon, he was feeling extremely anxious around all the new people as well as confused about his life in general. Just a few hours ago, Blaine had made a life-changing decision to put the violin on the back burner. He really needed another drink. He caught a glimpse of Kurt as the older boy talked to Finn, and was reminded with a pang of guilt of how he had rejected him. Kurt is awesome. Blaine really likes him - as a friend. Anyway, hes not ready for a relationship. Especially if he can't bring himself to tell Kurt the truth.

Without even thinking about it, Blaine pours himself some more to drink, forgetting how much he's already had.

He spies Kurt and Finn across the room and laughs. Finn is so tall. Like, crazy tall. He's like a giant. Blaine decides to tell them that. And that its so cool that they're brothers even though they're not...

* * *

Someone across the room lets out a delighted giggle. "Spin the bottle! Let's play spin the bottle!"

Blaine thinks it sounds like as good an idea as any, so he sits down next to Kurt in the circle of New Directions. Moments later, or maybe it's much longer, time seems to be moving strangely... the bottle is pointing to him. He looks up to see Rachel Berry. "Blaine Warbler, I am going to rock your world!"

She crawls forward to meet his lips. Rachel tastes like alcohol and her greedy lips suck at Blaine's. He's never been kissed before, so he's unsure of what to do next. Tongue. That sounds right. It might feel all wrong, but...he's supposed to do that. Despite his inebriated state, Blaine still knows that he needs to do what is expected of him. When they finally break apart, Rachel forces him to sing with her. He does, but only after another long drink of...something. Afterwards, he stumbles to the couch to sit next to Kurt. "I just kissed Rachel even though I'm gay!" he says simply. Kurt looks a bit annoyed.

"Could have fooled me."

Blaine is a bit hurt at Kurt's tone before remembering that the older boy had - or maybe still has - feelings for him.

"You don't want me, Kurt. The last person who got close to me died." He gets up to get something more to drink, missing Kurt's shocked and worried expression.

Some time later, Kurt is dragging him from Rachel Berry's clutches (how did he get there?) and taking him to the car.

"You're so nice, Kurt. You deserve the best boyfriend ever. I'll help you find him. Maybe one of the guys at Dalton, they'll treat you better than..." he trailed off before saying Karofsky's name, or his own. Kurt rolled his eyes and dragged Blaine up the stairs in his house (when did they get there?) and into his bed (his bed! together!).

* * *

There is an insane pounding on the inside of Blaine's skull. He knows this feeling. He must still be in the hospital. That was a really great dream he had been having. Maybe if he falls back to sleep, it'll continue. Vivid, too. But he's way less comfortable than in the hospital bed...and he thought they had white sheets. And he is definitely wearing jeans right now, not some flimsy hospital gown.

Now there's a voice shouting something behind, so he moves his head a bit. Maybe this will answer where he is and what is going on. Blaine opens his eyes and the light instantly blinds him and intensifies his headache. Bad idea. There's another voice now. Softer and musical. Something clicks into place for Blaine and memories come rushing back. Kurt. The party. Alcohol. Did he say anything?

He tries not to look at Kurt or talk to him too much, too afraid of what he might have let slip. He eats a hurried breakfast, thanks the Hummels for letting him sleep over, and calls his mother for a ride.

Once Blaine is in the familiarity of his own bedroom, he finally relaxes. He has a cup of coffee so black that it's practically solid. Hopefully that will take the edge off of his hangover. _I will never drink again_, Blaine vows to himself.

* * *

Blaine is careful to avoid Kurt at school for the next few days. It proves to be more difficult than he had anticipated, though, since Kurt seems to have made it his mission to talk to Blaine about Saturday night. Kurt finally gives up on Blaine, and turns to David.

"Um, David, can I talk to you?" Kurt asks after their math class.

"Sure, Kurt, whats up?"

"It's about Blaine. He went to a party with me and the kids from my old school on Saturday night and -"

"Got seriously smashed?' David guessed. When Kurt affirmed it with a nod of his head, he laughed. "Yeah, Blaine can't hold his alcohol. He's such a lightweight."

"I realized that. But then he started talking. He said he was pretty messed up, and I thought he meant he was drunk, but then he said something about how the last person who got close to him died."

David's eyes flashed for a moment, but he quickly hid the recognition. "I think you should ask Blaine about that. He says a lot of stuff when he's drunk. Only some of it is true."

* * *

Kurt found Blaine in the library at lunch. "Are you avoiding me?" he asked.

"No."

"Then why are you in the library instead of hanging with your friends like you normally do?"

"Gee, I don't know, Kurt. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that I was so hungover yesterday I could do nothing but lie in the dark and listen to really, really quiet music."

"Oh."

"Yeah. I have a test in history that I haven't even begun to study for, so could you please leave me alone so I can try to cram?"

"Sure, but Blaine... Can we talk about Saturday when you're done?"

_No no no!_ Blaine screamed in his head. "Sure, Kurt, whatever." _I'll just have to do a better job at hiding._

Blaine ended up staying in his history class after the bell so he could finish his test. He barely made it to his next class on time - he found himself barreling through the empty halls and barging through the door, totally out of breath, just as the teacher was about to take attendance. That gave him an idea, and he stayed after every one of his remaining classes to talk to his teachers and avoid Kurt.

After Warblers rehearsal, Kurt cornered Blaine and invited him out for coffee. He claimed that he still had a ton of work to catch up on after neglecting it for the weekend, but he could tell from Kurt's narrowed eyes that the older boy didn't quite believe him.

The next day, Kurt cornered Blaine and handed him a coffee "to make up for missing it yesterday". He smiled and thanked Kurt and walked down the hall toward class with him. Kurt made no mention of the party and what Blaine might have said. Instead, he babbled on about his old glee club. After seeing Kurt with them on Saturday night, Blaine could tell how much he missed them. The Warblers were great, But dalton was not Kurt's style. He liked to stand out, and Dalton was all about fitting in.

"So, is there anything you want to tell me?"

Blaine froze. Was the interrogation about what he had blurted Saturday night going to commence? "N-no. Why?"

"I talked to Rachel last night."

"Oh." Blaine turned bright red. "That."

Blaine thought back to the previous night. He had been sitting in his room working on his homework when his phone rang and displayed an unfamiliar number. Trepidatiously, he had answered.

"Blaine Warbler," a drunk Rachel had slurred.

"Rachel?"

"Our kiss Saturday night was so hot."

_Kiss?!_

"Want to see if there's something real between us?"

"I'm gay, Rachel, you know that."

"Oh, come on, Blaine you're no fun and you're such a good kisser. We can go to Breadstix and see a movie."

"I'm sorry, Rachel. You seem like a great girl and I might be attracted to you if I was straight, but I'm not."

He hung up the phone and sat against his headboard, wracking his mind for memories of kissing Rachel. They come back to him slowly, disjointed and blurry pieces. Blaine buries his face in his pillow and screams out of frustration and embarrassment.

* * *

"You let her down nicely, right?" Kurt asked, laughing at how uncomfortable Blaine looks as he thinks about kissing Rachel.

"I - I think so. I mean, I've never really done that before..."

Kurt just laughed and pulled Blaine along down the hall. "Don't worry about it, she'll bounce back, she's got thick skin. She's just a little insane."

Kurt doesn't ask about anything Blaine may or may not have said on Saturday. He's not sure if he's relieved or disappointed.


	12. Chapter 11

As the regional competition approached, the Warblers became tense, none more so than David, Wes, and Thad. In an attempt to alleviate their tension, at least for a bit, the Warblers planned another impromptu performance during study hall. They would be performing their top pick for regionals, Misery.

Blaine noticed that Kurt just wasn't as into the performance as usual. He was grimacing at Blaine, instead of his usual laughter at Blaine's strange faces and moves. Blaine wondered why – maybe he was just bummed about having to go head to head with his friends _again_.

After the performance, however, Kurt rebuffed him again.

"How did you manage to find a Burberry-esque canary cage cover?" he asked playfully.

"Canaries don't like cold weather," Kurt replied in formal tones. "Especially Pavarotti."

Blaine grinned. There was the Kurt he remembered. "So, what'd you think of the song?" Kurt was the only one who could really determine how they would fare against New Directions.

Kurt paused for a moment. "Can I be really honest with you? Because it comes from a place of caring."

_Oh no. It was awful. And that was supposed to be our opening number. Wes and David are going to go insane trying to put something new together...and regionals is in less than a week!_

"Been there, done that," Kurt says. "Look, you're amazing, Blaine, your solos are breathtaking. They're also numerous."

Blaine was a little hurt. "Kurt, the council decides who gets the solos. Do I detect a little jealousy?"

"Oh, you detect a lot of jealousy. Look, Blaine, sometimes I don't feel like we're the Warblers. I feel like we're Blaine and the Pips."

That set Blaine thinking. He felt a little guilty. As lead singer of the Warblers, he was guaranteed one competition solo each time, plus he led most performances. But he still managed to win most of the other solos, too. He'd never really thought about how anyone else felt about it.

* * *

Blaine was shocked that Kurt wasn't at rehearsal – they were discussing their wardrobe for regionals, and clothes were his greatest passion, second only to broadway. Suddenly, Kurt came into the Warblers rehearsal room out of his Dalton uniform and with a sober expression on his face. "Kurt, what's wrong?" Blaine asked, starting to get worried. Kurt had told him about his father's heart attack earlier in they year – what if he had another?

"It's Pavarotti. Pavarotti is dead."

Kurt went on to explain what had happened, and then began to sing Blackbird for the little bird's memory. Blaine, like the other Warblers, watched his friend. The expression of grief on his face and the raw emotion in his voice - Blaine knew it all too well. He still felt it every day, in smaller quantities than before, but still present. Kurt had experienced grief before - his mother had died when he was young, and that hadn't stopped him. He was so tender-hearted and loving to the small bird he had been entrusted with. Suddenly something clicked in Blaine's brain, as if he was seeing Kurt for the first time ever. He was so - handsome doesn't even begin to cover it - gorgeous. His eyes shone. He understood blaine perfectly, even if he didn't know it yet. Blaine felt a strong desire roar up inside of him, and suddenly he knew what he had been avoiding all these weeks. He was falling for Kurt. He had tried to hide it from himself, out of respect for Jay's memory, perhaps, but now he knew.

Blaine bitterly thought of the day Kurt had asked him out. If only he had listened then, he might have a chance. But he had turned Kurt down and now Kurt had probably moved on to someone else, someone better. Still, Blaine couldn't help but want to be near Kurt, touch Kurt, smell Kurt, be with the boy who made him so happy. He began to form a plan to get closer to Kurt and maybe make the boy fall for him again.

Blaine thought about Kurt's "Blaine and the pips" comment. It wasn't wrong, that was basically all the Warblers were. Kurt didn't understand that that was how the Warblers had always functioned. But maybe their ways were getting too dated...maybe they did need a change. And maybe that change could help him get closer to Kurt. Kurt had the highest range of any of the warblers, no question asked. So if Blaine suggested a duet instead of a solo for regionals, Kurt would be the logical option - there would be more options for songs. It wouldn't seem like he was trying to get with Kurt, would it? Plus, it wasn't like Kurt tried to hide his desire for a solo...so maybe others would think he was just being kind to his friend.

At the next Warblers meeting, Blaine made his suggestion that they include a duet and was met with the expected outrage from the other Warblers. He calmly explained his reasons and managed to convince them. Then he subtly - or not so subtly, judging from Nick's raised eyebrows and Jeff's grin - suggested that Kurt be his partner. Naturally, everyone agreed with the lead Warbler.

Wes and David talked to him about his unusual decision after rehearsal, but left the choice of songs up to him. Kurt had run off, saying something about the common room and Pavarotti's coffin, so Blaine couldn't talk to him yet. Instead he was accosted by Jeff and Nick.

"Interesting last minute change of plans, Blaine," Nick said casually.

"Yeah, I wonder why you would want to sing with Kurt?" jeff added.

"Well, we can throw in more variety and surprise so as to have a better chance against New Directions. I mean, they have girls, sick moves, and tons of energy. Plus, Kurt's worked really hard all year for a solo. And I thought it might make him feel better after Pavarotti," Blaine said. He knew he was rambling, but he was trying to make every excuse so as to hide his true intentions. Apparently, it wasn't enough.

"Bullshit, Blaine," Jeff said. "I saw how you've been looking at Kurt all day. You want to get into his pants. And you think this is going to help you."

"What - no," Blaine stuttered, turing bright red.

"Aww, hes turning bright red," Nick said. "Be nice to him, Jeff, this is a big step for our little boy."

Jeff rested his arm around Blaine's shoulders. "So, what's the plan?"

"Plan?"

"Singing works wonders, Blaine," Nick said with a wink. "Remember Valentine's day when I sang to Claire? Most mind-blowingly awesome sex ever."

Blaine froze and paled. "No, I don't – I mean, he's – I like – what?" he stuttered as Jeff and Nick roared with laughter.

"Blaine, you don't know how refreshing it is to see you squirm," Jeff said.

"Honestly, it tells us that you're actually human," Nick elaborated.

"Thanks, I'm glad you're taking pleasure in my discomfort. Now, if you're not going to offer any useful and applicable advice, I'll be on my way."

Blaine walked down the hallway. As he reached the doorway to the common room at the end, Nick wolf-whistled and Jeff shouted, "Go get 'em!"

Blaine rolled his eyes, paused for a moment to collect himself, and walked into the room.

Seeing Kurt sitting there, deep in concentration – it took Blaine's breath away.

"What's that?" he asked. _Really? Could you think of no better opening line, Blaine?_

"I'm decorating Pavarotti's casket."

"Well, finish up. I have the perfect song for our number, and we should practice."

Kurt smiled up at Blaine. _God, that smile_. "Do tell."

"Candles by Hey Monday."

Blaine waited to gauge Kurt's reaction to his unusual song choice. "I'm impressed. You're usually so Top 40."

"Well, I just wanted something a little more...emotional," Blaine said, sitting down across from Kurt. Kurt looked almost as nervous as Blaine felt.

"Why did you pick me to sing that song with?" Kurt asked, catching Blaine completely off-guard. He didn't want to lie to Kurt. He didn't want to spew off the same half-baked excuses that he had offered to the Warblers and Jeff and Nick. So he took a deep breath and tried to explain.

"Kurt, there is a moment when you say to yourself, 'Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever!'" Blaine couldn't look away from Kurt's eyes. He edged a bit closer and put his hand on top of Kurt's. The older boy didn't move. "Watching you do Blackbird this week, that was the moment for me. About you." _Why is Kurt looking so shocked and freaked out? God, he doesn't feel the same way and now he's going to hate me! Well, there's no going back now, might as well finish what I've started_. "You move me, Kurt, and this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you."

No one spoke. Kurt didn't flinch away. Blaine noticed the slightest hint of a smile on Kurt's face. So, he decided to throw caution to the wind. He leaned forward, carefully at first, and then hungrily, and met Kurt's lips.

They were soft and warm and he could taste Kurt's Burt's Bees chapstick. They felt right under his own lips, like they were two halves of a whole. They were frozen for a second, and then suddenly, Kurt was throwing himself wholly into the kiss as well, and Blaine could feel a warm hand on the side of his face and he never wanted this feeling to end, he never wanted to be away from this boy – no, man – he never wanted to stop kissing Kurt, he never wanted to -

They broke apart for air, and Blaine immediately noticed the absence. He looked down at Kurt, who still looked a bit shell-shocked. He sat down and giggled nervously. He couldn't hide the insane grin that was spreading across his face. "We should practice," he said, hating that he wasn't jumping at Kurt again.

Breathlessly, Kurt replied, "I thought we were." His smile was bigger than Blaine had ever seen before. They two boys were connected again in less than a second, drinking in every second of the simple act.

Blaine felt Kurt's tongue against his lips and gasped. The tongue found its way into his mouth and began exploring, while his did the same in Kurt's. He loved the taste of Kurt, he decided right then and there.

Eventually, the two boys did get around to practicing their duet.

When they were finished – not finished, interrupted by Kurt's dad asking where he was – they walked out to the parking lot. Blaine loved that he got to kiss Kurt goodbye as the older boy got into the front seat of his car.

"I've really got to learn how to drive," Blaine said.

Kurt laughed. "Maybe I can help teach you." He leaned his head out the window for one last kiss before driving home.

* * *

Blaine's mother noticed his change in behavior immediately. Blaine was holding himself straighter as he sat waiting for her on one of the benches outside of Dalton. He wasn't reading or listening to music, he was staring down at his phone with a smile on his face. That smile didn't disappear for the entire ride home.

* * *

Kurt didn't go straight home after leaving Blaine at Dalton. Once he was in the car, he called his dad and told him that he had a few more errands to run, but would be home in time for a late dinner. Burt had sighed and said, "You kids are too busy. Finn's staying late at school, too, for some glee thing."

So, naturally, that's where Kurt was heading.

He practically sprinted down the hall to the choir room and knocked impatiently on the door. Mr. Schuester answered it with a look of surprise on his face. "Kurt! I wasn't expecting to see you here!"

"You can't let him in, he's the competition!" a female voice called from inside.

"Hello to you too, Santana," Kurt monotoned. "Don't worry, I'm not here to spy on you guys. I know the Warblers are going to dazzle at regionals. I just really need to borrow Mercedes right now."

"Sure, Kurt. Just try to be quick – I don't want us staying here too late."

Mercedes arrived at the door with a look of concern on her face. "What's up, Kurt?"

"Come," he instructed and then ran down the hall to an empty classroom. When they entered, he took a seat and looked at Mercedes. He managed to contain his excitement for a moment longer, then burst forth with: "We kissed!"

"You and Blaine?" Kurt nodded quickly.

"Ahh! Kurt, I'm so happy for you!" Mercedes pulled Kurt into a bone-crushing hug. "Spill. Now."

Kurt grinned indulgently. "Well, he said that he wanted to do a duet with me at regionals so that he could spend more time with me. He said that watching me sing had changed something for him, and then suddenly, he was kissing me. It was perfect!"

"Wait, so you're doing a solo for regionals?"

"Really, Mercedes? I tell you about the most romantic thing a man has ever done for me, and all you get from that is that I'm going to be singing on Saturday?"

"Sorry, Kurt, there's just a lot of information being thrown at me right now!"

Kurt's phone beeped on the table. He looked down and blushed.

"Oooh, that has to be him!" Mercedes squealed. "Lemme see!" She snatched the phone from Kurt before he even had time to read the message. "'Would it be weird to say that I already miss you? Because I do,'" she read from the tiny screen. "Oh my God, Kurt! Don't let this one get away!"

She began typing out a response. "Wait, what are you doing, Mercedes?" Kurt asked, slightly worried.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to scare him off. I just want to tell him a few things."

"Can't they wait until Saturday?"

Mercedes glared at him.

"Sorry." Kurt quailed under her glare.

* * *

Blaine sighed in relief when his phone buzzed a few minutes after he sent the message to Kurt. He was worried that he had been too forward, but obviously, it seemed Kurt was okay with it. He opened the message and laughed.

Kurt: Took you two long enough (this is mercedes, hi blaine!)

Blaine: Hi mercedes. Tell kurt that if I knew he didn't have to go right home I would have kept him longer.

Blaine: to practice our duet. Obviously.

* * *

Mercedes looked up at Kurt and whistled slightly. "You've found quite the catch here, Kurt."

Kurt grinned. "I know."

* * *

After a rushed family dinner, Kurt went up to his room with the intention of working on his homework or practicing Candles. He ended up texting Blaine until his eyelids were so heavy that he thought he was in danger of falling asleep at his desk.

Kurt: soo tired right now, but I don't want to say goodbye.

Blaine: it's not goodbye, it's goodnight. There's a difference.

Kurt: sleep tight, blaine.

Blaine: see you tomorrow morning.

* * *

When Kurt pulled into the lot at Dalton, he found a familiar blazer-clad boy waiting next to his spot holding two steaming coffees.

"For you," Blaine said holding it out. Kurt made to grab it, but Blaine pulled it back and instead captured Kurt's lips with his own.

"That works a lot better than caffeine," Kurt breathes when they broke apart.

Blaine laughed appreciatively and handed Kurt the cup. "I'm assuming that you still want this, though?"

"God, yes. One kiss can't keep me going through the whole day."

"Can two?" And before Kurt knew what was happening, Blaine was kissing him again. The two only broke apart when they heard a throat clearing behind them. They turned around bashfully and found themselves face to face with Nick.

"So the singing worked, Blaine?" Nick asked with a glint in his eye.

Blaine flushed, and Kurt took his hand.

"You two are sickeningly adorable," Nick said in mock disgust before walking away. "See you at lunch, love birds!"

There was still a solid quarter of an hour before classes began, so Kurt and Blaine chose to sit on one of the benches outside of the school and talked.

"Hey," Blaine said, grabbing Kurt's hand. "I know we haven't been on a date yet and this isn't how things are supposed to go, but do you think you might want to maybe be my boyfriend? Like, officially?"

Kurt leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Blaine's lips to stop his rambling. "Of course. Was there ever any question? It was always you, at least for me."

Blaine looked down to his hands in his lap. "I'm just sorry it took me so long to realize how much I wanted to be with you."

Kurt took Blaine's face and turned it toward him. "Hey, it doesn't matter. As long as we're together now, the past means nothing."

Those words meant so much more to Blaine than Kurt could have ever anticipated.

* * *

Blaine liked having a warm hand in his hand as he walked down the hallway. He liked sneaking a kiss from his boyfriend (boyfriend!) when the halls were empty and no one was looking. He liked being able to stare at Kurt for no reason at all. He really, really liked Kurt.

* * *

Warblers rehearsal passed in a blur – except for the moments when he was singing with Kurt. They were seared into his brain, replacing – no, not replacing, but displacing – images from before.

In almost no time at all, Wes was reminding everyone that they had only one more rehearsal before regionals.

Kurt and Blaine walked out of the building, Blaine pulling his phone from his pocket to call his mother. "Stop that," Kurt said, swatting at the phone. "Let me drive you."

"No, Kurt, Dalton's already far from your house. I don't want you to go even more out of your way for me."

"I want to. Can't I do something nice for my boyfriend?"

Blaine melted as he heard the word. "Fine. Just this once. But only because I really want to spend more time with you."

The boys held hands in the car as Blaine directed Kurt through the neighborhoods and to his house. He tensed up slightly as they passed his old high school, but Kurt didn't seem to notice. All too soon, they pulled up in front of Blaine's house.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Blaine breathed before leaning over to kiss Kurt.

"Good night," Kurt said, breaking up the kiss.

Blaine kept looking back at Kurt as he made his way toward the front door. It caused him to stumble and drop his keys, and Kurt laughed from the car. God, Blaine loved his smile so much.

When he finally got his last look at Kurt for the night and entered the house, he was greeted by his mother. She had, apparently, been watching from the front window.

"Who was that?" she asked suspiciously.

"K-kurt," Blaine said nervously. "Remember? I went to his house that one time? He's in Warblers, too, and he offered me a ride home."

Kathleen raised her eyebrows, asking for elaboration. "He's my boyfriend."

Her face broke into a large smile. "Oh, Blaine, that's wonderful! He'll have to come over for dinner some time. Oh, I was so worried that you were going to wallow in Jay's memory forever, this is wonderful." She stops when she realized what she did.

Blaine's smiled fades. "Yeah. He's pretty great." He walks slowly toward the stairs and his bedroom.

Jay. How could he have forgotten Jay? Would Jay be okay with Kurt? Of course, who couldn't like Kurt. Would Jay be okay with Blaine _dating _Kurt?

Hands shaking, Blaine pulled out his phone and dialed Cooper.

"Squirt! Long time, I thought you'd forgotten about me!"

"Coop, I have a problem."

Cooper immediately became serious. "I swear, if the kids at your fancy pants school are bothering you, I will - "

"No, Coop, it's nothing like that. It's just – well, I have a boyfriend."

Cooper's silent for a moment.

"Um, Coop, you still there?"

"Of course, I'm just trying to figure out where the problem is."

"I really like him, Coop. A lot. He's perfect and gorgeous, and you should hear him sing! But, what about Jay?"

"What about him?"

"Is it wrong? Or, what if I somehow put Kurt in danger? It was my idea to go to the dance, after all, I just don't think about that sort of - "

"Squirt, all Jay wanted was for you to be happy. And I can tell that this guy makes you happy. So go for it. And as for the other stuff, well, maybe you didn't think about it then, but you do now. You're a lot smarter than you give yourself credit for."

"Thanks, Coop."

"Anytime, kid. Good luck on Saturday!"

* * *

When they arrived at the auditorium for regionals, Kurt was almost immediately pulled away by a gaggle of dress-clad girls.

Jeff stared after him in awe. "I still don't get why the gay guys get all the girls," he said wistfully, admiring a tall, leggy blonde.

Blaine noticed where his gaze fell and laughed. "Don't bother with Brittany. She's with Artie. And Santana, too, I think."

Jeff gave Blaine a what-are-you-talking-about look, and Blaine just shrugged. "I've met them before."

Moments later, he heard his name from the group, and he looked up to find them all staring at him, as well as a few of the boys standing a bit further from the group. Jeff laughed when he saw the glares that some of them fixed on Blaine. "Well, I don't envy you that," he said, patting Blaine on the back and walking away.

Blaine decided to stop prolonging the inevitable and walked over to his boyfriend.

"Hey," he said as he wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist.

"Hey yourself."

"Ahem, we're still right here," Rachel said. She tried to sound disgruntled, but was obviously beaming at the two. "Oh, and Blaine? I'd like to apologize for my earlier drunken advances."

"Oh, um, yeah. Okay," Blaine said, flustered at Rachel's bluntness.

Mercedes stepped up now. "I like you Blaine, a lot. And you are making my boy here very happy. But if you hurt him, do not think that I will spare you."

Blaine felt oddly comforted by Mercedes' threat. Kurt's friends really did care about him. They just wanted what's best. "Believe me, Mercedes, I don't plan to ever hurt him."

"Good." She hugged him tightly. "Now, we've got to go warm up so we can crush you."

The two boys laughed as the girls filed away. Now, the New Directions boys decided it was their turn to step up. Led by Finn and Puck, easily the two most intimidating members, they stood in front of Blaine.

"You're an alright guy, Anderson," Puck began, "but I've seen my boy get hurt enough, so be warned: if you so much as let him get a paper cut in your presence, I will not hesitate to hunt you down and beat you myself."

Puck's threat really shook Blaine to his core. A threat from Mercedes was playful, but Puck was...well, he was scary. He'd been to juvie, he was a jock, he was everything that Blaine had learned to fear in his old school. A shiver traveled down his spine as he managed to stutter out, "O-okay."

Kurt looked at him curiously before shooing the glee guys away. "Don't scare him away, guys. Back off!"

When they were gone, Blaine relaxed again. "You okay?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, Puck's just a lot more intimidating than Mercedes," Blaine explained.

"Don't worry, his bark is worse than his bite. At least, to his friends."

* * *

Blaine walked over to where Kurt was nervously wringing his hands.

"Has anyone ever literally died on stage?" Kurt asked.

Blaine was shocked. "Are you nervous?"

"Please don't judge me," Kurt said after a slight hesitation. "This is the first time I've had a solo in front of a competition audience. I have this nightmare that I'm going to forget the lyrics or I'm going to sing and nothing is going to come out."

Blaine kept stretching and warming up while Kurt spoke, trying to not let his face betray his true emotions. "Okay, you can judge me now," Kurt finally said.

Blaine smiled warmly at him. "I think it's adorable. I think _you're _adorable. And the only people that are going to be dying tonight are the people in that audience, because you and I are going to kill this thing."

Blaine gently massaged Kurt's shoulders, then turned the boy toward him and pulled him in for a quick kiss. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

Blaine had no idea how the audience was reacting to the song. All he could see was Kurt's face. As he pulled Kurt to center stage to take an extra bow, he leaned forward, ever so slightly, and whispered into Kurt's ear, "If this wasn't a competition, I would _so _kiss you right now."

Kurt blushed slightly as they made their way back into formation for Raise Your Glass.

He sang and danced his heart out, for once not minding being one of the "Pips" to his boyfriend. When the curtain went down, he and Blaine embraced tightly.

"Please don't start macking on each other while we're all around," Jeff remarked lightly. "Good job, by they way, guys."

"He really has a knack for killing the mood, doesn't he," Kurt said, as all the Warblers walked toward the wings.

"Kurt!" Rachel exclaimed, throwing herself at him, not minding that she was tearing him from his boyfriend. "Why didn't you tell me you had a solo?"

"I wanted to surprise you all with it. Plus, I didn't want to reveal all our secrets to you guys."

"You were amazing, Kurt," Mercedes said, pushing Rachel out of the way. "You too, Blaine."

Blaine nodded his head. "Thanks. Break legs, guys!"

* * *

So they didn't win. But how could they against original songs? Blaine still winced internally as he thought about all the abuse the New Directions – and Kurt – had suffered. He was constantly impressed by how well Kurt could bounce back. It had taken him a year to recover, and he still wasn't whole again. Kurt certainly helped.

As they walked off the stage with their second place trophy, Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand. "Want to go on our first official date tonight?"

"I'd love to," Kurt said. "But first, I have to bury Pavarotti. Where are we going?"

"I didn't think that far ahead," Blaine admitted. "But since you'll have to drive us wherever we're going, I'll leave that decision up to you."

"Oh, I see how it is," Kurt joked. "You're using me for my car."

"Among other things," Blaine said as he leaned in and kissed Kurt.

They broke apart amid calls of "Ew!" and "Cooties!" from the gathered Warblers.

"Sorry guys," Blaine said.

* * *

Blaine and Kurt stand under a tree near the edge of Dalton's grounds, staring at Pavarotti's small casket in the ground. Blaine knows that it's bringing up bad memories for both of them. He wants to share with Kurt that he knows how it feels, but he doesn't even know where to start.

"Last year – almost exactly a year ago, actually. Next week is the anniversary. Anyway, let me begin again," Blaine said. "Last year I buried my best friend."

Kurt let out his breath slowly. "You don't have to talk about this if you don't want to."

Blaine turned to look at him and grabbed his hands. There were tears at his eyes. This was the first time that Kurt had ever seen a chink in Blaine's armor. "I don't think I can tell you yet. I know it's been a while, but it's still raw for me. But, being with you... it helps. So much more than you could ever imagine."

"I'm glad. And I want you to know that you can tell me anything, Blaine. Nothing's going to chase me away." Kurt leaned forward and captured Blaine's lips in a soft kiss. It was gentle, comforting, and exactly what he needed at the moment. "Now, how about that date?"


	13. Chapter 12

Blaine told Kurt that he was okay. He said he was fine and he was dealing with the anniversary in his own way. He just didn't mention that 'his own way' meant curling up on his bed and listening to sad music and staring at pictures of Jay.

His mother was the one to pull him out of his room at two and drive him over to the Adams house. She was the one who told him to wear something nice. She was the one who shoved the sunflower in his hand before he reached the door.

Mary and Dan drove Candi, Sarah, and Blaine to the cemetery. The five stood around the grave in silent vigil for close to an hour before departing. Blaine left his sunflower, Candi left a small picture frame, and Sarah left a card she made in school.

They drove for a while, not really sure what to do, until they ended up passing sights Blaine recognized.

"Are we in Lima?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah," Dan answered. "I thought it'd be good for us all to get out of Westerville."

Blaine wasn't sure what to do. He didn't exactly know that many people in Lima, but being here made him think of Kurt, and then he felt like he should probably tell them about Kurt. It wasn't that he was hiding his boyfriend, he just didn't think the anniversary of Jay's funeral was an appropriate occasion to announce his newfound happiness. He settled for keeping silent, and hoping that his luck wouldn't run out and lead him to run into Finn or Puck.

They pulled into the parking lot of Breadstix, the restaurant that Rachel had invited Blaine to. Naturally, the McKinley High hot spot.

Blaine was sandwiched between Candi and Sarah when the door opened. He didn't look up until he heard his name.

"Blaine? Is that you, man?"

Of course. The speaker was Puck. Behind him trailed Santana, Sam, Brittany, Lauren, and Artie.

"Oh. H-hi, Puck," Blaine replied softly.

"What are you doing here? I thought you lived over by your fancy school?"

"I do, we just wanted to get out of there for the day."

"Is this your family?" Sam asked skeptically, stepping forward. The presence of the second boy didn't really help Blaine's nerves.

"No, they're just – really close friends." Candi nudged him under the table and shot him a questioning look. "Candi, Sarah, Mary, Dan, this is Sam, Puck, Artie, Santana, Brittany, and Lauren."

"Nice to meet you kids," Mary said. "How do you know Blaine? I didn't realize he knew people in Lima."

"Oh, we used to go to school with Kurt," Santana said.

"Kurt?" Candi asked Blaine pointedly.

He looked down at the menu, wishing desperately to turn back time and never wake up that morning. "He's my – he's my boyfriend."

The McKinley kids exchanged glances – not only had Blaine not told these people about Kurt, but he almost seemed ashamed. Artie, for one, decided that this situation was awkward enough and was about to suggest that they go away and have their dinner, but Mary spoke up.

"Oh, Blaine, why didn't you tell us? That's wonderful news. I'm sure Jay would have been thrilled to hear that too."

There it was. Jay's name. On top of everything else. "I need to go to the bathroom," Blaine blurted before rushing out of the booth. "It was really nice running into you guys."

Blaine locked himself in a stall in the bathroom and finally let out the sob he had been holding in. He was crying over everything – that Jay had to die, that he wasn't brave enough to talk about him, that Jay's family had seemed so happy when they heard about Kurt, that Jay's family cared about him so much. He was loved, that shouldn't make him this upset. But sometimes, things don't make sense.

He hears the door open and tries to quiet down, but it's hard.

"Blaine?"

Well, that's definitely not a man.

Blaine wipes his eyes and walks out of the stall. Mary is standing in front of him, tears brimming on her eyes. The two embrace for a long minute.

"Why didn't you tell us about Kurt?"

"We just got to-together. I didn't think today was the right day to go flaunting how happy I am when last year..."

"Blaine, flaunting your happiness is exactly what today should be about. Flaunt it all you want. Jay would have wanted you to be happy. He wouldn't have wanted you to forever mourn him and waste away your life. To honor his memory, you should do something that makes you happy, not something that makes you sad. You need to stop blaming yourself. We never blamed you."

"I guess I kinda ruined dinner, didn't I?" Blaine asked in a shaky voice.

"No, honey, you didn't. None of us are exactly in top shape today."

* * *

Kurt was shopping with Mercedes when he got the text.

_Santana: whats up with your boy toy, hummel?_

_Kurt: what are you talking about, santana?_

_Santana: we just ran into him and some people at the stix. He has some serious issues._

_Kurt: elaborate, please, santana._

_Santana: he was really freaked about telling them about you and then they said they were happy so he ran off to the bathroom to cry_

_Kurt: did you guys say anything to set him off?_

_Santana: so quick to jump to conclusions. No, puck and trouty mouth were nice and well behaved._

_Kurt: I should talk to him_

_Santana: no shit hummel._

_Santana: he just came out of the bathroom with the lady, btw_

"What's the matter, Kurt?" Mercedes asked after noticing the concerned look on Kurt's face.

"I'm not sure, actually. The others saw Blaine at Breadstix and he had a minor freak out. I think I partially know why, but I still think I should call him."

"Go ahead," Mercedes said resignedly.

"What?"

"Call your boyfriend, Kurt. I'll wait."

"I'm not going to call him now. He needs time to calm down. Plus, he's at dinner with people. I'm still all yours."

"Just what I like to hear!" Mercedes squealed, weaving her arm through Kurt's.

* * *

Later that night, Kurt curled up on his bed and pulled out his phone to call Blaine.

"Hey," Blaine's voice answered. He sounded tired.

"How are you?"

"Better now."

"Let me rephrase. How was today?"

"It was alright."

"Really? Because that's not what Santana told me when she mentioned that she saw you at dinner."

Blaine sighed deeply. "It was going fine until then."

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Kurt was getting a little annoyed with Blaine's unresponsiveness.

The other end of the line was silent for a minute before Blaine finally spoke. "We went to his grave and stayed there for a while. Me and his family, I mean. They were practically my family last year, though. His littlest sister kept insisting that I was her boyfriend, and his other sister is only a year younger than me so she's pretty cool too. He was kinda like a big brother who actually knew what was going on with me as opposed to Cooper. Anyway, we wanted to get out of Westerville and go somewhere without memories. But I haven't seen them for a while, so I hadn't told them about you. I'm not ashamed," Blaine added quickly. "I just didn't think it was appropriate, considering the day. But then we were at Breadstix, in Lima, and half of your old glee club came in and everything just fell apart."

Kurt was silent for a while after Blaine's story. He really wasn't telling everything, that much was certain.

"Can you tell me about him?" Kurt asked after a minute. "You don't have to say a lot, just something. I feel like I need to know more about him to get to know you."

"His name was Jay. Jay Adams," Blaine said.

* * *

On Sunday, Kurt found himself hanging out with all of the New Directions. Soon the topic turned to Blaine, and those who had been at Breadstix the previous day turned to Kurt for answers.

Everyone listened in as Puck asked, "So what was up with Blaine yesterday?"

Kurt sighed. "It's a really long story, and I only know a little bit of it."

"Care to fill us in?" Santana asked.

"I don't know if I should..."

"Come on, Kurt, we saw your boyfriend first get embarrassed to mention you and then run away crying. I think we have a right to know what's going on," Artie reasoned.

"Wait, what?" Finn asked. "Do Puck and I need to go talk to this guy about how to treat you?"

"No, Finn, it wasn't like that. The people he was with – they were like his family last year. He was best friends with their son."

"They didn't have a son, it was just Blaine and two girls," Sam said.

"I know," Kurt said quietly. "Yesterday was the first anniversary of his funeral."

A few of the girls gasped, and the boys looked a bit ashamed. "What happened?" Puck finally broke the silence.

"I don't know. All I know is that he hasn't seen them as much since Jay died, and he didn't want to tell them we were dating on the anniversary of the funeral."

"Sorry, Kurt," Sam said. "We weren't trying to freak him out or anything. We just saw him and knew that you wanted us to try to be friends with him, so we thought we should say hi and - "

"Sam, it's fine," Kurt said. "You couldn't have known."

"Had Blaine been – I mean, was he dating this guy? Jay?" Santana quietly asked.

All eyes flicked to Kurt. "I don't know. I mean, he talked about him as if he was a brother, but at the same time, I think there was something there." Kurt made a mental note to ask Blaine next time he found an opportunity to.

"Anyway, can we change the subject?" Kurt asked. "I don't think Blaine would be thrilled that I'm telling you all this. He's pretty closed-off about it."

"Are you coming to our fundraiser on Tuesday?" Rachel asked.

"Of course. You guys know I wouldn't miss one of your performances."

"You should bring Blaine," Mercedes said. "If he'll agree to go near those guys again."

"I'll ask him."

* * *

"So, Blaine, do you want to go?" Kurt asked. He had been walking Blaine to his history class and trying to explain the New Directions' "Night of Neglect" fundraiser.

"If you want me to go, I'll be there," Blaine said, his smile making Kurt's heart skip a few beats.

"Good. They all want you to come. And they wanted me to apologize again for Saturday."

"Really, Kurt, it's fine. They didn't know. I was kinda asking for something to go wrong there," Blaine replied.

"I know, I just don't like to think about you being unhappy," Kurt said as he leaned forward to kiss his boyfriend.

When the broke apart, Blaine whispered, "How could I ever be unhappy around you?" before turning and walking into his classroom.

Yep, Kurt was so screwed. He had fallen so hard for Blaine.

* * *

Tuesday night, Kurt was showing Blaine around the halls of McKinley before they went off to the auditorium for the concert.

Blaine laughed at Kurt's stories about all the strange things he had gotten caught up in with the New Directions. He didn't miss the wistful look on Kurt's face as they approached the choir room.

"You really miss it here, don't you?" he said.

Kurt stopped walking and turned to face him. "Yeah. Don't get me wrong, I love Dalton and getting to walk down the halls with you every day, but it's not my home. I don't fit with the whole Dalton image. I'm more of an independent person."

"And I love that about you," Blaine said, grabbing Kurt's hands. He wanted to relay that it was okay for Kurt to miss his old school. "I know Dalton isn't the perfect fit for you, but I don't want you being somewhere you're not safe. And if Karofsky's still here..."

"I'm not," Kurt finished. "It's just weird being on the other side. They're like my family, you know? And I'm not used to watching them from the audience."

"We don't have to stay if you don't want to," Blaine offered, hoping that Kurt would take him up on it so the two could escape to some romantic undisclosed location, but knowing full well that Kurt wasn't leaving.

"Come on, let's get to our seats," Kurt said as he grabbed Blaine's hand and began to lead him down McKinley's halls much like Blaine had done back in November.

They were stopped by the hulking form of Dave Karofsky. Blaine could barely control his anger towards the much larger boy, and was ready to (unwisely) attack when Santana barged in and threatened the boy with her Lima Heights roots and razor blades hidden in her hair.

Blaine wanted to laugh, until he realized the girl was being serious. He made a mental note to stay on Santana's good side.

The concert was a bit painful after that. The New Directions were fantastic, as usual, but there was practically no one in the audience, and those that were present spent the entire time heckling the singers. They even caused Tina to have a meltdown and run off stage.

"You're sure you miss this?" Blaine asked Kurt, indicating the McKinley student body's less than warm feelings toward the glee club. At Dalton, this would have been the event of the year – if you were lucky enough to get your hands on a ticket.

"Don't you remember the song they wrote for regionals? We've grown thick skin, this doesn't affect us as much anymore."

Blaine grew sad as he listened to Kurt refer to the New Directions as "we". He knew that it was only a matter of time before Kurt left him at Dalton.

* * *

That weekend, Blaine prepared for his first driving lesson from his father. Despite having turned 16 over a month ago, Blaine had only just gotten his learner's permit that week. But he was determined to have his license as soon as possible so he could drive over to Lima any time he liked.

He bounded down the stairs, ready to go, at 10 am.

"Well, someone's excited to drive," Kathleen commented.

"I'm tired of always having to ask for rides," Blaine explained. "Dad! Where are you?"

"I'm coming," Andrew said. "I just had to finish some stuff for work. Don't worry, Blaine, the parking lot's not going anywhere."

"Parking lot?"

"Well, I'm certainly not having you start on the road."

"Fine. Can we go?"

They got in the front seat of the car and Andrew pulled out of the driveway. It took Blaine a few minutes to notice that they were tracing the familiar path to Westerville High School.

"Where are we going, dad?" he asked as a sick feeling settled in his stomach.

"I told you, we need to practice in parking lots first."

"Here?" Blaine's voice broke and revealed his fear.

Andrew looked over at his son. He hadn't even thought about the memories the parking lot held for Blaine. "I'm sorry, Blaine, I wasn't thinking. We can go somewhere else."

"No, dad, it's okay. I just – need a minute," Blaine replied. He took a few deep breaths and adopted his game face. "Alright, let's get driving."

He found his eyes kept slipping over to the curbside where he and Jay had waited for Mary. It looked perfectly normal, but Blaine still felt a slight shiver travel down his spine.

* * *

Blaine excitedly called Kurt after his driving lesson. "Guess who just spent two hours driving in circles around a parking lot?"

"You've finally started learning? Congrats! How'd it feel?"

"Terrifying," Blaine admitted. "But I don't care, I just want to be able to drive out to see you whenever I want."

"Do you think you could manage to get a ride to somewhere in between right now?"

"Of course. I'd walk all the way to Lima if it meant I got to see you."

"Lima Bean, then?"

"See you in 20, Kurt."

* * *

When Andrew finally dropped Blaine off the the coffee shop (he wouldn't let Blaine drive there yet due to his general lack of experience), Kurt was waiting at their usual table with two steaming mugs in front of him. "I see we have different definitions of '20'," Kurt commented lightly when Blaine slid into his seat.

"Sorry, my dad was working."

"It's okay, I was only here for a few minutes by myself. I actually ran into David while I was waiting for you."

"David? Really?"

"Yep, you just missed him."

"Oh well, I really only care about seeing you. I see enough of him at school."

Kurt blushed. "Anyway, there's something I wanted to talk to you about. Something important." Kurt placed his hands over Blaine's in what he thought was a comforting manner, but it just made Blaine more worried.

"What's up?"

"Well, Santana has somehow managed to reign in Karofsky."

Blaine laughed sharply at this. He seriously doubted that Karofsky would let a girl push him around - even one as intimidating as Santana.

"She got him to found the 'bully whips' at McKinley. Basically, they roam the halls and stop bullying before it happens. And it's worked so far."

"What are you getting at, Kurt?'

"I'm meeting with the principal on Monday."

"About?"

"About the possibility of me transferring back."

Blaine's insides felt like they had been doused in ice.

"Are you serious?" Blaine asked. He winced a little - that was harsher than he'd intended it to be.

"Come on, Blaine, weren't you just saying that you wanted me to be happy? I'm happy with them!"

"Aren't you happy with me?" Blaine asked, looking hurt. Kurt knew he had misspoken, but he was a little annoyed by Blaine's reaction to his news. He thought his boyfriend would have been happy for him.

"Of course i'm happy with you. I just miss the New Directions so much. It's like a part of me is missing."

"Of course, you're right," Blaine said dejectedly. "I just don't want to lose you."

Kurt took Blaine's hands in his own. "Blaine, I am not going to let you go that easy. You won't lose me. We'll have plenty of time to spend together after school and on the weekends."

"Of course," Blaine said, squeezing back and plastering on a weak smile.

* * *

When Kurt dropped Blaine off at his house, he went straight to his bedroom without so much as a "hello" to his parents.

He pulled out his phone and called Cooper.

"B, I've been trying to get you for ages!"

"Yeah, well, i've been busy."

"What's up? You sound...angry."

"Kurt's transferring."

"What?"

"Kurt, Coop, my boyfriend!" - Blaine couldn't say that word without smiling - "He is transferring back to his old school."

"The one where he got bullied?"

"Apparently the guy who was harassing his has seen the error of his ways and is now a changed man," Blaine said bitterly.

"What a load of crap."

"I know, but Kurt really wants to go back there, and now the whole glee club has sworn to protect him."

"I'm sorry, B, but you'll still be able to see him. Time apart might even work in your favor."

"We're not breaking up, Coop!"

"I know you're not, but if you keep acting like he's kicking dirt in your face or it's some personal insult that he's transferring, then you might!"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you need to support him in whatever he chooses to do," Cooper said in a tired voice. "If you really do care about him as much as you say you do."

When Blaine finished venting to Cooper, he said, "Wait, you were trying to call me too. What's up with you, Coop?"

"Oh, I just wanted to talk to you about this summer."

"What about it?"

"Well, how would you feel about coming to visit me in LA again?"

"Really? Yes! Of course!"

"Great," Cooper said. "I've already got some great stuff planned. Now I just need to convince Mom and Dad to send you out here again..."

"I'll be extra nice to them so they have no reason to want to punish me," Blaine promised.

Cooper laughed. "Oh, did you see my commercial?" he asked. Cooper's commercial, the one he had booked while Blaine was in the hospital, had finally started airing a few months back.

"Of course, Coop. I can barely turn on the tv without seeing your face. It's a bit annoying, really..."

"No, I mean the new one? We shot a second one when the first was so popular, and they said they were going to start airing it soon."

"Well, then I haven't seen it yet. But I'm sure I will soon. Mom and dad will probably tape it again and save it in the Cooper Anderson Shrine."

"Which is only slightly less impressive than the Blaine Anderson Shrine, filled with tons videos of you singing lead with the Warblers," Cooper interjected. Both brothers laughed.

"Anyway, Squirt, I should probably go. Hannah and I are going out soon and I still need to talk to mom and dad about you coming out."

"Okay, Coop. Bye!"

* * *

Kurt arrived at Dalton at lunchtime on Monday. Blaine looked up expectantly, hoping to find a clue hidden in his boyfriend's face, but Kurt's expression was impassive. He nervously sat next to Blaine and gently took the younger boy's hand in his own. At that moment, Blaine knew.

"You're going back, aren't you?"

"Yes," Kurt whispered.

"When?"

"Tomorrow. I'm supposed to be gathering my things right now, but I had to see you."

"Wow. That's ...fast."

"I know, and I'm sorry, but... I really miss it there."

"I know you do. And I really do just want you to be happy."

David had noticed the serious conversation going on between the two boys and finally asked, "What's up? Why weren't you in class this morning, Kurt?"

Kurt took a deep breath, knowing he'd have to tell everyone eventually. When the attention of everyone at the table was focused on him, he spoke.

"I'm transferring back to McKinley. Tomorrow."

Everyone was silent, dumbstruck. Finally, Jeff broke the silence.

"I guess that means you'll get to go to Nationals after all."

Kurt looked confused for a moment, then his eyes widened.

"Oh! I had totally forgotten about that!" Despite himself, he felt a smile creeping onto his features at the thought of going to New York.

Wes hit Jeff lightly and muttered something about him being "insensitive" and "not the right time."

Blaine stood abruptly, unable to handle the casual talk of his boyfriend leaving any longer, and held out a hand to Kurt.

"I'll help you pack up," he offered.

Kurt smiled stiffly and accepted his boyfriend's outstretched hand.

Despite his five month stay at Dalton, Kurt's locker was mostly empty but for a picture of Blaine, his school books, and a bottle of hairspray.

"I guess I'm still not used to having so much extra space in my locked," Kurt offered as an explanation. "I always used to have to keep a few extra outfits in my locker just in case."

"You're sure you want to go back to that?" Blaine asked.

"Yes. I mean, I love Dalton and I love getting to be with you without worrying about our safety, but McKinley is my home. And dad and Carole probably can't afford the tuition after this year and I'd rather leave on my own terms." When he saw that his boyfriend still had a pained look on his face, Kurt added, "Plus, my clothes are feeling neglected."

Blaine tried to laugh, but quickly gave up. "I'm really going to miss you."

Something in Blaine's tone made Kurt look up. He saw tears beginning to form in Blaine's eyes. "Oh, Blaine, I'm not leaving you. This has nothing to do with you – you were the reason I almost stayed, actually."

"I know it's stupid," Blaine said, "but I just can't help but think that my boyfriend would prefer to go to a school where he's in danger every day rather than go to one with me."

"No, Blaine, that is the furthest thing from the truth!" Kurt said, pulling him into a deep embrace. If it wasn't for their close proximity, Kurt probably wouldn't have heard Blaine mumble the next words that spilled from his mouth. "Everyone leaves me. First Jay, now you..."

Kurt froze. This was the first time Blaine had mentioned Jay since the anniversary of his funeral. Kurt hadn't pushed Blaine for any details since then, but he remembered how he'd planned to ask Blaine if he and Jay had been an item the next time the topic came up. Now, however, did not feel like the right time.

"Blaine, listen to me," Kurt began in a soothing tone. He lifted Blaine's head to make sure the two maintained constant eye contact. "I will never leave you, not unless you tell me to. Not until the day you tel me you don't want me anymore. This isn't the end of us. We'll still see each other every day. I'll make sure of it. Okay?"

Blaine tried to smile. He really did. "Okay."

* * *

As soon as Monday's Warblers meeting was called to order, Blaine stood up to speak. "I propose that we perform for Kurt. To say goodbye."

Wes, David, and Thad exchanged looks. "Blaine, Kurt already left. What are you suggesting?" David asked.

"We could go to McKinley. I know some of the glee club there. I'm sure they'd help us out."

"All in favor of junior Warbler Blaine's proposal?" Wes asked. All hands went up in the air.

"It's decided," Wes said, slamming down his gavel. "Do you have anything in mind?"

"As a matter of fact," Blaine said, "I do."

* * *

The Warblers snuck out of Dalton during lunch hour on Tuesday to drive over to McKinley. They stood in a small clump at the top of McKinley's courtyard, out of sight of any prying eyes. Blaine faintly heard Kurt's shout of, "Kurt Hummel's back at McKinley!"

"That's our cue!" he called to the Warblers. The approached the steps and began their descent.

With one look at the back of Kurt, Blaine immediately understood what Kurt had meant about his wardrobe feeling neglected. He occasionally accessorized his Dalton uniform (within the limits of the dress code, of course), but that was nothing compared to what Kurt was wearing today. From his top hat to his shoes, he looked...fabulous.

Blaine's feet carried him down the steps of their own accord, and to the boy who held his attention. Kurt turned around in surprise, and Blaine found himself becoming emotional as he looked into those clear blue eyes.

They began to sing, and Blaine could barely stand to look away from his boyfriend.

When they embraced, Blaine so badly wanted to kiss Kurt like he never had before, but he knew that could only cause problems.

They broke apart with a whispered promise: "I'll never say goodbye."


	14. Chapter 13

_a/n: wow. so this is reallllllly long. But I kept trying to break it up, and there was just no good place to stop. Once I finally found a place to end it, the next chapter was really short. So it's just one big **super** **chapter**. And this is the last chapter of the story, too! All that's left is a little epilogue that just makes everything happy! Enjoy!_

* * *

Kurt's first week back at McKinley was, in Blaine's opinion, one of the most painful weeks in the past year. He didn't want to think about his life much further back than that, though. He did have two things to look forward to, two bright spots of light. First, he met Kurt for coffee every day. Usually one of the other Warblers would drop him off at the Lima Bean (he was working on learning how to drive, he really was) and then Kurt would drive him home. Second, was the promise of introducing Kurt to his parents for the first time when he would be coming over for dinner on Friday.

Friday, of course, found a very anxious and jumpy Blaine.

"What's up, man? You keep looking at the clock. That's not going to make it go any faster," Jeff asked after Blaine looked up at the clock for the fifth time in as many minutes.

"Sorry, I just really want this week to be over," Blaine whispered back, pretending to be talking with Jeff about the book they were reading in class.

"Ah. Hot plans with Kurt tonight?"

Blaine's face immediately turned beet red. Jeff just laughed. "You two do it yet?"

Blaine's face turned, if possible, even redder. "No," he muttered. "We're taking our time."

"Hey, I'm not here to make you feel bad, Blaine. You're a lot further along than I am in that department," Jeff said. "I mean, I don't even have a girlfriend."

"What happened to Mallory?"

"She wants to slow things down and see other people, apparently," Jeff answered ruefully. "I really liked her, too. And we weren't moving too fast! We'd only been on two dates, and I hadn't even gone in for her boobs yet!"

"TMI, Jeff," Blaine said, closing his eyes tightly. "Not everyone is as interested in female anatomy as you are."

"But if I started talking about Kurt's penis, that would be okay?"

"Jeff!" Blaine hissed.

Jeff just laughed. "Honestly, Blaine, calm down. I could have fried an egg on your face there."

"Let's just get back to work, shall we?"

"Fine. But I think you should thank me first."

"Why?"

"Look at the clock," Jeff instructed.

Blaine looked an saw how much time had passed. Jeff had succeeded in distracting him for so long that class was now almost over.

"Thanks, Jeff. For distracting me and only that. I never want a repeat of this conversation. Ever."

"Sure you don't."

* * *

Nick drove Blaine to the Lima Bean after school, as he would be meeting his girlfriend there too. Blaine had a few minutes to spare before Kurt got in since McKinley's glee club got out a little later than Dalton's.

Too excited to do his homework, Blaine pulled out his iPod and decided to listen to music to calm his nerves. The music was loud, and he didn't hear the bells chime as the door opened and Kurt entered the coffee shop.

Kurt spotted his boyfriend immediately, sitting in a chair and swaying to whatever music was playing in his headphones. He decided to sneak up on the boy.

Kurt stood behind Blaine's chair and reached out a hand to pull out one of the headphones and another to cover Blaine's eyes. "Guess who?" he asked playfully.

"Gimme a clue?" Blaine asked, playing along.

Kurt leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

Blaine grinned. "Hi," he said when Kurt pulled away. "I've missed you."

"It's only been 24 hours!" Kurt said, taking his seat across from Blaine and drinking greedily from his paper cup.

"Doesn't matter. I'm still not used to seeing you this infrequently." He took a longer look at Kurt and realized something was off about the boy. "What are you wearing? Is that a cheap cotton tee shirt that I spy? And a plaid jacket?"

Kurt flushed only slightly. "It was for today's glee assignment," he offered. Blaine raised his eyebrows, asking for more explanation, so Kurt sighed and began to pull off his navy jacket and the red plaid coat underneath it. He pulled it away to reveal a tee shirt that could only make Blaine laugh. It big, bold letters across Kurt's chest, it proclaimed, "LIKES BOYS."

"I only kept it on so you could see it," Kurt explained. "I plan to change into something much more presentable for dinner."

"I think it's fantastic," Blaine said. He let his head rest in his hand as he stared at the boy sitting across from him. "You look hot in it."

Kurt blushed a little. "Well, it's a big step up from the Dalton uniform, at least. Not that I don't love it on you, but for me? No way."

Blaine laughed, knowing all too much about Kurt's hatred of the uniform. "I think they're nice. I mean, they're not that ugly – at least we don't have to wear those horrid green blazers like they guys at St. Patrick's – and I don't have to think about getting dressed in the morning, therefore affording me much more time to sleep."

"Fashion is sacrifice, Blaine, how many times do I have to tell you that?"

Blaine just rolled his eyes and squeezed his boyfriend's knee under the cover of the table. "Shall we move on to something else? Or, perhaps, somewhere else?" he asked.

* * *

Kurt pulled into Blaine's driveway and, for the first time, got out of the car with Blaine. Blaine let the two boys in through the front door and began giving Kurt the grand tour of his house. He showed him the kitchen, the dining room, the living room, the family room, the basement, and then began to lead him upstairs.

"What's up here?" Kurt asked, knowing full well what the answer would be.

"Nothing special, really," Blaine joked as he opened the door to his bedroom.

Kurt stepped in and quietly appraised the room.

"So?" Blaine asked when Kurt was finished with his inspection.

"It's very... _Blaine_," he answered.

"In a good way?"

"It's always a good way," Kurt answered. Taking the initiative, he strolled up to his boyfriend, and took his hand in his. "So this is your bed?" Kurt says, sitting down on the end, careful not to mess up Blaine's comforter too much.

"Yeah," Blaine replied, eyes locked on Kurt.

"Interesting. So this is where Blaine Anderson sleeps every night," Kurt mused. "I wonder what else he does here?"

"Nothing scandalous, I assure you."

"Well, I guess I'll have to fix that," Kurt said, grabbing Blaine's tie and pulling him down toward him.

Blaine fell on top of Kurt and the two boys' lips connected. The kissed hungrily, tongues exploring every corner other other's mouth. Blaine pulled away from Kurt for a moment and buried his head in his neck, creating a trail of kisses until he found Kurt's lips again. Kurt pushed at Blaine's blazer until the other boy understood and pulled it off himself. Blaine greedily found the fabric of Kurt's "LIKES BOYS" tee shirt and pulled it off. Underneath, Kurt is wearing a distressingly form-fitting black shirt.

Suddenly, a door slams downstairs, causing both boys to sit bolt upright. They nervously laugh as they try to smooth over their wrinkled clothes and mussed hair. Kurt enters the bathroom connected to Blaine's room and emerges a few minutes later looking absolutely perfect in a light blue button down with a thin black tie. "You're so hot," Blaine gushes before he can stop himself. He feels a flush in his check, but doesn't mind because he means it.

Kurt smiles a little, but says nothing. Instead, he takes Blaine's hand and says, "I'm assuming the slamming door meant someone came home?" Blaine nodded. "Ready to introduce me?"

They walk downstairs to find Blaine's mother in the kitchen, unpacking a few grocery bags.

"Mom?" Blaine asks, clearing his throat.

"Oh!" she starts. "Blaine, you scared me! Don't sneak up on people when they're holding very breakable jars of pasta sauce!"

"Sorry, mom. Anyway..." Both her eyes and Blaine's fly over to Kurt. "This is Kurt. Kurt, this is my mother."

"It's so nice to finally meet you, Mrs. Anderson," Kurt says charmingly as he holds out a hand to the woman.

"You too, Kurt. Blaine's told us so much about you."'

Kurt laughed appreciatively, in full meeting-the-parents mode. "Likewise. Do you need any help in here?"

"No, you boys run along and have fun before dinner. It'll be about an hour before your father gets home," she added, speaking directly to Blaine. "He had to work late."

Blaine had flushed bright red when his mother instructed him to "have fun," but nonetheless took Kurt's hand and led him toward the basement.

"What are we doing?" Kurt asked.

"Well, my mother won't let us hang out in my room, so this is the only place we can get privacy from her."

The boys became comfortable on the couch and turned on the TV to watch a _Gilmore Girls _rerun. A commercial break began, and suddenly Blaine heard his brother's voice. He stiffened a little, realizing that he had never actually mentioned his brother to Kurt – not specifically, at least. All Kurt knew was that Blaine had a much older brother.

"You know, normally I'm not a fan of any commercials, especially ones that seem to be trying so hard. But I have to make an exception for this one," Kurt said. "I mean, the song is pretty catchy and that man is pretty easy on the eyes."

"Uh, I guess..." Blaine said.

"Of course, he's got nothing on you," Kurt continued, leaning in for a kiss.

Blaine kissed back greedily, silently thanking Kurt for unknowingly choosing him over his brother. When they broke apart, Blaine's eyes traveled to the family picture hanging on the wall near the tv. Kurt probably hadn't looked at it, and even if he had, he wouldn't have recognized Cooper. In it, a two-year-old Blaine sat on his mother's lap, clutching a teddy bear proudly in his chubby little fist. Andrew stood behind Kathleen with his hands on her shoulders. Ten-year-old Cooper stood next to her, looking very satisfied with himself. It was practically from another life.

Kurt noticed Blaine's gaze and jumped up to examine the picture closer. "Oh my God, Blaine. You were so freaking cute!"

"_Were_?"

"Are. Then and now." Kurt kissed him again and turned back to the picture. "Wow, your hair was so curly, even then... no wonder you hide it under a helmet of gel!"

Blaine self-consciously raised a hand to make sure his hair was still under control and Kurt chuckled.

Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine. "Don't worry. I love your hair."

"Boys!" Kathleen's voice called from the top of the stairs. "Dinner's ready!"

"Coming mom!" Blaine called. He leaned back in to Kurt to steal another kiss before joining his parents.

* * *

At dinner, Kathleen turned to her youngest son. "So Blaine, Cooper called us last night to invite you to come visit him again this summer."

Blaine perked up. "Really? Please, mom, can I go?"

Kathleen and Andrew exchanged a look. "Well, if you really want to go. We had been thinking about going on a family vacation, but if you'd rather go see Cooper..."

Blaine looked conflicted. He didn't want to insult his parents by choosing Cooper over them, but he really liked hanging out with Cooper. "Can we make visiting him a family vacation? You've never seen his apartment before!"

"We'll discuss it later," Andrew said.

Kurt looked a little confused. "Who's Cooper?" he asked.

"He's my brother," Blaine explained.

"Right. Maybe your parents can shed more light on the mysterious older brother than you never talk about," Kurt said.

"Blaine's never mentioned him?" Andrew asked. "Scared that big brother's overshadowing you, bud?"

"It just never really came up," Blaine muttered.

"Where does Cooper live?" Kurt asked, trying to deflect the attention from Blaine who looked a bit uncomfortable with his parents knowing just how little personal information he'd shared with his boyfriend.

"LA."

"Wow."

"He's an actor out there."

"Really? Has he been in anything?"

"Oh yes," Kathleen supplied, "he has quite a good commercial - maybe you've seen it? It's for ."

Kurt's eyes bulged at the new information. "You never told me that he was your brother, Blaine!"

"I'm sure Blaine was just being modest," Andrew said.

"But your brother is that guy? From the ad? The one who sings and dances?"

Blaine nodded.

"That is so cool!"

Blaine's eyes brightened slightly. "Yeah, Cooper's really great."

"I wish I could meet him," Kurt said a little wistfully.

Kathleen and Andrew exchanged knowing smiles.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine retired to the basement again after dinner.

"So why did you never tell me your brother was the famous commercial actor?" Kurt teased.

Blaine shrugged.

"So. LA. I don't know if I'll be able to deal with being that far away from you for that long."

"You're the one going to New York in less than a month! LA isn't even guaranteed to happen," Blaine pointed out.

"Touche."

"Anyway, we'll have the rest of the summer to spend together."

"And after?" Kurt questioned. "Not going to school with you sucks."

"I'll hopefully have my license by then."

Kurt was seriously tempted to ask Blaine to transfer to McKinley – but he held back.

After a silence, Blaine said, "I'm really glad you could come and meet my parents."

"Me too. They're really sweet."

"I wish I could've introduced Jay to them. Like, they met him in passing, but they never got to talk with him..."

This was it. Kurt knew he had to ask. "Were you and Jay ever more than friends?" he asked tentatively.

A deeply sad expression crossed Blaine's face. "No. But we might have been if there had been more time. I really did love him."

Kurt looked down sadly.

"Hey," Blaine said when he figured out what Kurt was thinking, "that doesn't affect us now. I wouldn't be with you if I still had feelings for Jay. That's actually why it took me so long to realize how I felt. How I feel about you."

"So, what, I'm your rebound?" The words spilled out of Kurt's mouth before he could stop himself.

"Of course not, Kurt. How could you even think that?" This time it was Blaine's turn to look hurt.

Kurt was immediately apologetic. "I'm sorry. I didn't really mean that, Blaine. I guess I was just a bit jealous."

Blaine looked down and picked a spare thread on his pants. "I really don't think there's anything about Jay that you should be jealous of, Kurt."

"But I am. He must have been such a great person to have held your attention for such a long time, even after … What did happen, by the way?"

"Can we not talk about that right now?" Blaine asked, unconsciously rubbing the scar that ran along his leg, hidden under the fabric of his school pants.

"I'm sorry. I know it must be tough to talk about him. It took me years before I could even mention the word 'mom' without tearing up."

"Let's just watch TV for now, okay?"

* * *

The race for Prom Queen was gaining intensity in the halls of William McKinley High School. When the girls invited Kurt to join them dress shopping, he realized that he hadn't yet asked Blaine to prom. It was just a formality at this point. Of course Blaine would want to dance the night away with Kurt.

The boys sat across from each other at Breadstix. Kurt took Blaine's hand and began to recite his rehearsed proposal. "Blaine Anderson. Will you go to junior prom with me?" Kurt saw Blaine hesitate and quickly added, "It'll be the social event of the year!"

Blaine's face didn't change. He didn't even try to laugh at Kurt's weak attempts to make McKinley's dance sound fun. Instead, an uncomfortable pained look flitted across his face.

"You don't want to go," Kurt said in a monotone. He let go of Blaine's hand quickly.

"What – no, Kurt, it's not that," Blaine said, reaching to reestablish contact. "It's just – I went to a dance at my old school. Sadie Hawkins. Since we were the only out kids, I asked Jay. But the other kids – they didn't like that and they – they beat the living crap out of us."

Kurt silently stared at Blaine for such a long time, that Blaine let go of his hand and looked down to his lap. "Please say something," he begged meekly.

Blaine's tone shook Kurt out of his reverie. Images of a younger Blaine being beaten by bigger, stronger boys had been running through his mind, and he wanted nothing more than to hope he was exaggerating it. "Oh, Blaine. I'm – I'm so sorry. That's just awful. I'm so sorry."

"You already said that," Blaine said, looking up. A small smile played across his lips.

"We don't have to go if you don't want to."

"No!"

_No? _Blaine thought. _Why did you say that? He's saying you don't have to relive the worst night of your life!_

"No?" Kurt echoed Blaine's thoughts.

"I want to go. I want to dance with you. I want to kiss you in the middle of an auditorium filled with sweaty, hormonally charged teenagers while listening to corny pop music. I want you to go to your own prom."

Kurt positively beamed at Blaine. _That's why you said no_, he said to himself. _Just to see that smile. To make Kurt happy._

* * *

Kurt dropped Blaine off at his house. He made a beeline for the kitchen where he knew his parents would be sitting, drinking coffee and talking about work.

"Hi, hon," Kathleen called as she heard his footsteps approach. "How was your date?"

She heard no response, but a moment later, Blaine crossed the threshold and entered the kitchen.

"Blaine?" His face was pure white and a look of intense fear marred his usually carefree features. "What's wrong, honey?"

Blaine sat down between his parents and opened his mouth. "Kurt asked me to go to prom with him."

"Even after - " Andrew began with an angry tone.

"He doesn't know," Blaine said simply, knowing what his father was thinking.

"Why doesn't he know, honey?" Kathleen asked in a much more soothing voice.

"I just don't want him to think that I'm broken or weak or whatever. I like how he sees me now as this strong and proud guy... not that kid at the dance last year."

"What did you say?" Andrew asked, already sure of the answer.

"I said I'd go. And I want to go. I'm just scared."

* * *

When Blaine finished convincing his parents (and himself) that he really did want to go to McKinley's prom and that he really would be safe there, he went up to his room. He blasted Weezer on his iPod and collapsed on his bed, gazing at a picture of two boys in suits heading off to their first high school dance.

He decided to hold off on calling Cooper. One family confrontation about the dance was more than he could handle in one day.

* * *

"Hey Blaine," David said, sliding into his seat across from Blaine at lunch. Blaine didn't answer; in fact, he made no indication that he'd heard David at all. He simply continued staring down at his lap. David looked closer and saw that Blaine was examining his planner – the one with the picture of him and Jay. "What's wrong?"

"Kurt asked me to prom. And I said I'd go."

"But you're worried about it ending like the last dance you went to?"

Blaine looked up. "I'm allowed to be worried."

"Of course. But Kurt had friends there. I'm sure the glee club will look out for you guys. I mean, some of those guys looked pretty intimidating."

Blaine tried to smiled. "I guess. I just can't stop hearing those voices and every time I close my eyes I see Jay's body and I can taste and smell the blood and - "

"Hey," David interrupted firmly, "it's not going to happen again, alright? I promise."

"You can't promise that. But thanks anyway." Blaine turned back to his planner.

_I can't promise that, _David thought, _but I can make other people_.

* * *

David skipped that afternoon's Warbler rehearsal in favor of driving to Lima. He easily found McKinley's choir room – he just followed the music through the halls of the school. Nervously, David tapped on the door and walked in.

"Who're you?" a boy with a mohawk asked roughly. Hearing that, Kurt looked up from his conversation with a few of the girls.

"David?"

"Hey Kurt – I need to talk to you. Actually, I need to talk to all of you."

Kurt got up and walked over to David. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"No, Kurt, it's nothing like that. I just wanted to talk about your prom." The eavesdropping New Directions looked confused at that. "How much did Blaine tell you about his last dance?"

"Just that he got the crap beat out of him. Why? Is there something else I need to know?" Kurt was a little hurt that David seemed to know more about his boyfriend than even he did.

"No," David lied. "I can just tell that he's still scared. Please don't tell him anything else about this, by the way."

"Of course not."

It was fairly obvious by now that the rest of the glee club was trying to eavesdrop, so David turned to all of them. "I don't know you guys and you don't owe me or Blaine anything, but can I trust that you'll do everything in your power to make sure he and Kurt are safe at the dance?"

"Are you suggesting that we would ordinarily just stand by and watch?" a Latina girl asked.

"No, I just know that there was a reason for Kurt's sudden mid-semester transfer to Dalton."

The New Directions looked slightly embarrassed but promised to look after Kurt and Blaine – without being too obvious. Kurt didn't want to admit it, but that made him feel a lot better. He had never actually been beaten up before, and was starting to get a little freaked out by Blaine's confession.

Everyone gathered around Kurt as soon as David left.

"What was all that about?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah, why would _Blaine _be freaked about going to _your _prom?" Finn added.

"I don't really think he wants people to know. I mean, he only just told me a few days ago," Kurt said. "He just has had some bad experiences at dances in the past."

"Whatever, man. You know you don't have to worry about anything, right?" Puck said.

"I know that," Kurt said. "It just seems like Blaine doesn't."

* * *

Blaine's phone began ringing the second Warbler's practice let out for the evening. He rolled his eyes, but tiredly answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"Coop?"

"Yes, it's me, B, who else would it be? Now, answer my question!"

"What question?"

"What exactly was going through your mind when you agreed to go to a dance at a school where you _know _that kids get treated like shit for being gay?"

"Mom and dad called you?"

"Yeah. Why did I have to hear about this from our _parents_, Blaine, instead of _you_? Do you know how freaked they are? How freaked _we all_ are?"

"You don't think I'm scared, too?"

"I think you're pretty stupid, if you want the truth."

Blaine winced at his brother's harsh words, and took a deep breath. "Look, Coop, I know what happened then was … horrible. For you, for mom and dad, for everyone. But it was even worse for me, if you can imagine. But Kurt – he's in a safer place. He's got so many friends there to protect him - "

"Friends who didn't do a good enough job before."

"They know better now. He tried to hide it all from them before, but now they know what to look out for. His step-brother and a bunch of the other guys are on the football team. They're huge, Coop. I'm sure we'll be safe."

"I can always tell when you're lying to me, Blaine."

"You should've seen Kurt's face. He was just so – excited. It reminded me a lot of how I was before Sadie Hawkins. And he so badly wants to go. I couldn't say no to that."

"Maybe you should tell him the whole truth."

"I can't, Cooper. I want to so badly, but I just – I can't. He'll never look at me the same way again. I hate how everyone who knows always looks at me like I'm the poor little defenseless victim. All I get is pity, and I don't want that from Kurt. Look, mom's going to be here in a minute. I have to go. Bye, Coop."

"Bye Blaine." Cooper heard the click from Blaine's end. "Please be safe. I can't go through that again."

* * *

Blaine sat with Finn and Mr. Hummel in the Hummel-Hudson living room, awkwardly waiting for Kurt to model his prom outfit. Finn and Burt were talking about football, and although Blaine kept wanting to jump in and earn Mr. Hummel's approval, all he could think about was how big and scary both men would be if they suddenly decided that they disapproved of Blaine.

Relief flooded through Blaine's body when he heard Kurt's feet on the stairs, only to be replaced with fear when he saw his boyfriend in his full glory.

Kurt looked fantastic, there was no denying that. But he was wearing a _kilt_. Sure, Scottish men wore them, but not gay teenage boys going to prom in the middle of a relatively homophobic part of Ohio. Especially ones who had boyfriends that were already scared shitless of going to a dance.

Burt and Finn were both muttering something along the lines of Blaine's train of thought, and Kurt's face fell. He turned to his boyfriend, hoping that he at least would be on his side. But then Blaine opened his mouth.

"I think maybe they're right, Kurt. It is a little...much."

"Excuse me, Blaine?"

Blaine flinched a little at the tone.

"It's just – it seems like you're kinda trying to draw attention to yourself. Don't you think it might be best to... I don't know, stay in the shadows?"

"Look, Blaine, just because you got beat up for going to a dance with a boy does not mean it's going to happen again. Right, Finn?"

Kurt knew he said something wrong from the hurt expression on Blaine's face.

"You told him? You told everyone? Kurt, you knew I didn't want everyone knowing about my past! There was a reason why I didn't tell you before it was absolutely necessary!"

"Blaine! I didn't tell them much; I just – Finn and dad are family. Of course I would tell them!"

Finn and Burt now sat awkwardly in the middle of the argument, unsure of what to do.

"Maybe we should go help your mom in the kitchen, Finn," Burt suggested. Both men fled the room as quickly as possible.

"I think I should just call my mom for a ride now," Blaine said quietly.

"Blaine – please. Don't go. I didn't mean to spill your deepest secrets or anything. And I know that you still aren't telling me everything!"

"Maybe it's a good thing I haven't."

"Blaine - "

"I don't want the whole world knowing how fucked up my life is, okay! I thought my boyfriend would understand and respect that. But I guess I was wrong."

"Blaine, you weren't wrong. Please, I'm sorry I told them. Just, please, talk to me, okay?"

"I gotta go, Kurt."

Blaine walked into the front room and sat on the couch, waiting for his mother to come pick him up. He so wished that he could have just driven away instead of waiting in a house filled with people who were judging him. _Only a few more months until I can get my full license_, he reminded himself.

* * *

The day of prom arrived and Kurt and Blaine were still a little uncomfortable around each other, but their fight was forgotten in the frenzy of getting prepared.

Candi helped Blaine get ready at his house, once again gelling down his hair when his hands were shaking too hard to do it himself. At four, Blaine, Candi, Kathleen, and Andrew piled into the car to drive over to Kurt's house.

Blaine had too many things to be nervous about. Kurt was meeting Candi for the first time. His parents were meeting Kurt's for the first time. He was going to be spending an entire evening with Kurt's friends – without the aid of alcohol. He was going to a school dance. With his boyfriend. All things considered, his stomach was not feeling great.

They pulled up to the Hummel-Hudson house just as Finn was leaving to pick up Quinn. Blaine rang the doorbell and was warmly greeted by Carole. After introducing her to his parents and Candi, the adults stood and talked while Blaine and Candi waited in the living room.

When Kurt came down the stairs, Blaine stood up and tightened his grip on the two things in his hands: Candi's hand and a box holding a simple boutonniere. Kurt caught his eye, winked, and Blaine felt his stomach calm down greatly.

"You look fantastic," he breathed.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Mr. Anderson," Kurt joked back. "You must be Candi," he said, turning to Candi when Blaine made no effort to begin introductions.

"Yep. It's great to finally meet you Kurt. Silent Bob over here has been talking my ear off about you." She accompanied the jibe at Blaine with a sharp elbow to his ribcage, effectively pulling him out of his reverie.

"Oh! Right. Candi, this is Kurt, Kurt this is Candi."

"We already covered that, Blaine," Kurt said gently. He caught Candi's eye and the two laughed.

"Well, I guess I should be glad you two are bonding, even if it is at my own expense."

The parents finally seemed to notice that Kurt had arrived, and soon Carole and Kathleen were arranging the boys in a variety of different poses. There were a few of Kurt with his father, Kurt with Carole, Blaine with his parents, and Blaine with Candi. He was reminded of the last time he'd done this, thinking of a picture that he'd stashed in his wallet for when he talked to Kurt later.

When the photo session was over, Kurt and Blaine left to meet the rest of the New Directions at Breadstix before heading off to the dance. Carole and Burt invited Kathleen, Andrew, and Candi in for dinner, and Blaine hoped they wouldn't reveal too much.

Right before heading out the door, Kurt pulled Candi aside and whispered, "I have a large and tasteful collection of DVDs in my bedroom. Upstairs, second door on the right. As soon as you get bored, help yourself. They won't be insulted if you excuse yourself."

* * *

Blaine wouldn't admit it to anyone, but the fact that he and Kurt were carpooling from Breadstix to McKinley with Puck and Lauren made him feel a thousand times better. They were probably the two most intimidating members of New Directions.

Of course, that had been carefully planned by Kurt, but Blaine didn't know that.

* * *

Once at the dance, Blaine and Kurt danced in a group of other New Directions. There was a DJ playing normal party between each New Directions performance, but so far nothing slow. Nothing that would make it obvious that Blaine and Kurt were boyfriends.

Soon, though, the principal was calling everyone's attention for King and Queen crowning. Blaine didn't know why, but his skin began to crawl.

And then Figgins said it. "Dave Karofsky." Blaine was livid that despite everything the boy had done to Kurt, he hadn't had to face any consequences.

And somehow, the night managed to get even worse. "Your Prom Queen, a write-in nominee, is … Kurt Hummel."

Kurt Hummel.

Kurt.

The world seemed to stop around Blaine. This wasn't a physical slap, but it was so much worse in so many ways. The warm hand inside of his was suddenly gone and Kurt ran across the room, barely stifling a sob.

"Kurt!" he called, running after his boyfriend.

* * *

Blaine found Kurt sitting on the floor in front of a row of lockers. "Kurt," he breathed.

Kurt looked up at him, face streaked with tears. "I thought they'd finally stopped being so ignorant. But they just found a different way to do it," he choked out.

Blaine sat down next to him and gently wrapped an arm around Kurt.

* * *

Inside the gym, most of the members of the glee club gathered together. The entire dance was in disarray right now, seeing as the Prom Queen had just run out of the room.

Puck was jumping, so energized by his desire to beat up whoever thought this would be a good idea.

"Should someone go find him?" Mercedes asked worriedly.

"Blaine went after him. I think he's the best one for dealing with … this kind of situation," Tina said.

"How did this happen?" Mercedes asked, worry suddenly transformed into anger.

"I heard some guys in the locker room talking. But I thought they were joking," Sam admitted.

"Yeah, but it wasn't just 'some guys,'" Mercedes said, comforting Sam, "it was a whole lot of people if it was enough to get Kurt actually elected."

The doors to the gym opened again and Kurt and Blaine walked in hand in hand. Blaine led Kurt to the stage and then found the New Directions.

He looked nervous, but no one would have been able to tell that he had been crying. Instead, he stood up there in front of the crowd, and did what Kurt does best: he bounced back. He found something beautiful in a horrible situation. "Eat your heart out, Kate Middleton."

Dave Karofsky ran the other way when he realized he'd have to dance with Kurt, and the boy was left standing in the middle of the floor looking lost.

Tina felt movement from beside her, and looked up to see Blaine standing before Kurt.

Blaine was just as surprised at himself as everyone else seemed to be. He plastered on a brave face before holding out a hand to Kurt. "May I have this dance?"

Soon Tina and Mike joined them, and Puck and Lauren, and after a while most of the students there were dancing. And no one was shooting the Prom Queen and his date any dirty looks. At least none that they could see.

* * *

Leaving the dance was the worst part. Suddenly, Blaine felt his mouth go dry and his palms became sweaty. His eyes darted around, and he jumped at every shadow in the parking lot.

Kurt kept shooting him wary glances, but Blaine shot down any of his attempts to make conversation, even once they reached Kurt's house.

Blaine felt like kicking himself. He had been so ready. He had the picture in his wallet, he had been practicing the story for days. And then the students at McKinley had to go and elect Kurt Prom Queen, and Blaine didn't want to pile any more crap on Kurt after that.

He and Kurt were silent as they dropped the very drunk Puck and Lauren at Puck's house before going back to the Hummel-Hudson home.

Burt was waiting up for the two boys, but Kurt just stalked past and went to his room. Burt gave Blaine a questioning look and Blaine sighed, hating that he had to be the bearer of bad news. "They kinda elected Kurt prom queen."

Burt looked livid. But he was able to contain himself before going upstairs to talk to his son, leaving Blaine alone in the kitchen. He collapsed into a chair and finally pulled out his phone to check on his messages.

Candi (6:32 pm): Kurt's awesome. You should defs keep him around for a while :)

Candi (6:33 pm): And not just because his movie collection is unparalleled...

Candi (7:16 pm): Holy crap this food is amazing. If you and Kurt ever break up, can I have him?

Candi (8:30 pm): How is prom and all its promly glory?

Candi (10:01 pm): Really, you're ignoring me?

Candi (10:48 pm): Fine, I guess I'll have to jump to conclusions then.

Candi (11:22 pm): Kurt an Blaine sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g...

Candi (11:37 pm): Still with the silent treatment? Man, I'm an awesome guesser. Be safe boys.

Blaine (12:08 am): Just got back to Kurt's. Prom was okay until they elected Kurt prom queen. Better than ending up in the hospital, though...

Candi (12:09 am): WHAT?

Blaine (12:09 am): I don't even know. He's trying to be okay, but I can tell that it's ripping him apart.

Candi (12:10 am): God, why are high schoolers such assholes?

Blaine (12:11 am): when you figure out, can you let me know?

Candi (12:12 am): Will do. Get some sleep, Blaine.

Blaine (12:13 am): Night Candi.

He checked his other unread messages, sure they'd be a lot harder to answer than Candi's.

Mom (8:40 pm): I hope you and Kurt are having a good time at prom. Be safe honey.

Cooper (9:03 pm): Call me when you get back. Stay safe.

Rachel Berry (12:01 am): Is Kurt okay? Tell him to call me tomorrow.

Blaine decided not to call Cooper, opting to text him that he was back and going to sleep. He could deal with his issues later.

* * *

Blaine doesn't call Cooper until he's back in his bedroom. He'd spent a tense morning with the Hummel-Hudson family, counting down the minutes until his mother arrived. Not that he wanted to leave Kurt after last night, he just couldn't deal with all the tension.

Cooper answered on the second ring. "Hey, B. How was prom?"

"It was... interesting. It started out great. We were dancing and it was great and no one cared. And then ..."

"What? Please tell me you're not in the hospital right now."

"No, nothing like that. Well nothing physical. They – the kids at McKinley – elected Kurt prom queen."

Cooper swore. "I told you it was a bad idea, Blaine."

"I'm still glad we went. I got so tired of being scared. And the way Kurt handled it all – like he wasn't scared or angry or hurt – I wish I could be that strong."

"You _are _that strong, kid."

"I think I need to tell him everything about last year."

* * *

Now that Blaine knows there is nothing that will stop him from telling Kurt everything, he is more anxious to have time with his boyfriend. But Kurt is busy too. Nationals is in only a few days. He has exhausting rehearsals every day after school and then is jetting off to New York. The boys only have a spare minute together the entire week after prom. It's only enough time to grab a quick coffee at the Lima Bean and exchange a few words.

"Good luck at nationals," Blaine says, wishing that he could be there with Kurt.

"I'll miss you."

"Just enjoy New York. I'll be right here when you get back. At this very table."

And Blaine is. He is waiting at their usual table with Kurt's latte when Kurt comes back from New York to tell him all about nationals. Blaine found himself barely paying attention. He was entranced by his boyfriend's face. Kurt paused his speech and gave Blaine a searching look. Crap. He was supposed to say something now.

"I love you."

Well, that was something. He hadn't been planning on saying that here. He had been saving it for dinner tonight.

"I love you too."

"Come with me."

Kurt was confused. "Where are we going?"

"I need to tell you something."

Blaine and Kurt walked to the park in silence and sat on one of the benches. Blaine was fidgeting with his wallet. Finally, he opened it and pulled out a picture. "Here," he said, thrusting it at Kurt.

Kurt gazed at a younger Blaine who looked absolutely elated. He was standing next to a slightly older boy who looked equally as happy. Both were in suits. His breath hitched in his throat. "Jay?"

Blaine nodded. "That was right before the dance. Up until a few months ago, that part of the night was the happiest I've ever been."

"You don't have to tell me this. It know it's hard for you."

"I want to. I need you to know me. All of me. After the dance, while we were waiting for Jay's mom... these guys beat us up. They were punching and kicking and it was horrible and they wouldn't stop. They stomped on my leg and smashed it completely." Blaine was unconsciously rubbing the scar that ran across his leg, resolutely looking anywhere but at Kurt. His voice was hollow, but tears were beginning to leak from his eyes and stream down his face. "I woke up a few days later. It hurt like a bitch, but I was okay. They had to put a shit-ton of metal in my leg to fix it, though. Makes flying anywhere more difficult than it should be.

"Jay – he never woke up. He was brain dead. His parents had to pull the plug a few months later when it got too expensive.

"I was a complete wreck when I first came to Dalton. But David took me under his wing and helped me. And then I met you. I love you so much, Kurt."

"I can't believe anyone would ever do that to you, Blaine. I am so, so sorry."

"Hey," Blaine said, catching Kurt's lips in a quick kiss. "I was terrified then, but I'm not anymore. I'm probably never going to stop blaming myself, but you have helped me so much, Kurt. I feel so secure with you. I love you."


	15. Epilogue

**a/n: for the purposes of my story, the 2012 Show Choir National Tournament is in LA**

* * *

Blaine packed his suitcase for his second trip to LA in four months. He had trouble thinking of the last trip without grinning.

_Blaine stood next to a nervous, pacing Cooper._

"_Chill out, Coop. It's perfect."_

"_What if she changes her mind?"_

"_She's had nine months to change her mind. She loves you."_

_A knock on the door. "Guys, time to get in place," a man called._

_All blood left Cooper's face. Blaine laughed and guided his brother to the front of the church. A few minutes later, the familiar organ music began to play and the door at the back opened._

_Cooper's breath caught in his throat._

_Hannah was nothing short of gorgeous. Her dress was simple, but it glowed. She glowed. She was radiant._

_Her smile lit up the entire room._

_He knew that he wanted to spend forever with this woman. He couldn't wait – the next few minutes couldn't pass fast enough. He wanted to say those two words. "I do."_

Of course, Blaine would barely have enough time to see Cooper and Hannah this time. He and the rest of the New Directions would be too busy preparing for, competing in, and hopefully winning Nationals.

* * *

He drove his car to McKinley and parked next to Kurt. This is where the team was meeting before carpooling over to the airport.

"Ready to blow them all away?" Kurt asked, holding out a hand to his boyfriend.

"Always," Blaine grinned back.

* * *

The glee club was humming with energy as they waited in the security line at the airport. Blaine caught Kurt's eye before walking up and showing his boarding pass. Kurt knew, of course, but he had never seen how disruptive it was.

Blaine's carry-on bag was on the conveyor belt, his shoes were off, and he was waiting in the back of the line of New Directions.

Finn went through security and set off the alarm, grinning sheepishly as he fished his phone out of his pocket. He tried again, and made it through without issue. Blaine was the only one left.

He approached the TSA agent standing near the x-ray and explained his leg.

"Just go on through," she said.

"But, my leg – I'll set off the alarm -"

"I know. We'll do a private search after. We just need to make sure there's nothing else."

Blaine could feel the eyes of all of his teammates following him and watching his interaction with the TSA curiously. He sighed and walked through the metal detector, trying to ignore the blaring of the alarm. Blaine protectively clutched onto the card from his doctor as another agent approached. "Here," he said, holding it out.

The man looked at it the nodded his head. "Come on, I'll do the search over here."

* * *

"Of course the hobbit just had to get pulled over for a search and slow us all down," Santana complained, sinking into a chair.

"Shut up, Santana, it's not his fault," Kurt responded a bit too harshly. "He did say that he needed more time."

"What was he talking to them about, anyway?" Mike asked.

"It was just about … I don't know if I should tell you ..."

"Come on, Kurt, spill!" Sugar demanded.

"It's not my story to tell." He looked up and saw Blaine watching the New Directions mob Kurt, a sad look on his face. Blaine simply nodded.

Kurt sighed. "Remember prom last year? How David asked you guys to watch out for us?" Nods came from the group, but the silence wasn't broken. "He went to Sadie Hawkins with his friend Jay his freshman year. The kids at his old school – the one before Dalton – were worse than anyone at McKinley. They beat both of them up while they were waiting for Jay's mom." Kurt heard gasps from the girls while the boys just looked uncomfortable, knowing that many of them had once done that sort of thing. "Blaine was in pretty bad shape, but his leg was the worst. It was completely shattered. He's got a ton of metal keeping it together now."

Tina was the one who made the connection. "What about Jay?"

Kurt didn't want to answer. And apparently, he didn't have to. "Brain dead," Blaine's voice answered from behind him. "His parents couldn't afford the hospital bills and they took him off life support a few months later." He took Kurt's hand and squeezed, then tried to change the subject, get the pitying looks off of people's faces. "Ready? Our flight leaves pretty soon."

"I am so sorry that had to happen, Blaine," Rachel said. Neither she nor any of the other members had moved. Her words triggered something, though, and soon he felt himself engulfed in a warm embrace from all directions.

He felt safe and secure in his friends' arms.

* * *

**This is it, the end of _Security_. Thanks so much for reading and sticking with this, guys! I really do appreciate every single favorite, follow, and review! I love every single reader - those who have been reading since the beginning, and those who just discovered my story today.**


	16. Author's Note

Okay, I've caved. You are all amazing people who deserve more, so I've written one one-shot related to _Security _so far (called "The Luckiest Men") and there will be at least one more. Yay!

But seriously, I wouldn't even think of writing more about this story (okay, I would _think_ of it, but I wouldn't _do_ it) if it wasn't for all my amazing readers and reviewers! So these will be gifts to you guys. You have all said the most amazing things about my little story, and this is my way of saying thank you.

If you want to make a specific suggestion/request feel free to PM me. I'm not going to guarantee that I will write everything that you want, but if you have ideas for something that could actually happen in the story, let me know. You'll get a lovely shout-out at the beginning of the story if I use your idea!

3 my own patronus

P.S. Don't expect anything to happen in the month of November - I'll be doing NaNoWriMo which will be taking up all of my time that is not already spent in class or doing homework.

* * *

**UPDATED JAN 25, 2013**

So, here's just a quick update for anyone trying to figure all this out.

There are three side stories fro _Security _that I've written so far:

The Luckiest Men (set right after the end of _Security _ch 13)

Big Brother (_Security _AU of that episode)

Sadie Hawkins (_Security _AU of that episode)

There is one more that I'm working on, about Blaine's transfer to McKinley, and that's it (for now).


End file.
